Mr X
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará. Dramione Romance/Humor.
1. ¿Y eso qué es?

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo uno: ¿Y eso qué es?**

_Éste capítulo, y en general este fic, está dedicado a una rubia muy insoportable que se dedica a regañarme por no terminar ni comenzar los fics... Y para otra morocha que no me reta tanto pero sí me pega...  
>Las quiero, Luana y Priscila. Algún día voy a terminar mis historias...<em>

Hermione Granger despertó temprano esa mañana, como cada día de su vida. Se bañó, se peinó y se puso el uniforme, lista para otro día de clases.

Salió a la sala común y se encontró a sus amigos, Ron y Harry, quienes intentaban completar una redacción de Herbología a toda prisa ya que anoche se habían ido al campo de quidditch en vez de terminarla.

-Siempre a último momento, ¿Verdad?-dijo ella, y les tendió su redacción. Los chicos le agradecieron de mil formas diferentes antes de ponerse a copiar a toda prisa, y mientras esperaba, Hermione se dedicó a mirar el tablero de anuncios de Gryffindor, y algo que no esperaba ver le llamó la atención. Sonriendo a más no poder, vio una forma de venganza cerca y arrancó el papel.

-Chicos, cuando terminen… eh… los veo en el comedor, ¿Sí?-dijo, y desapareció.

La maldad brillaba en los ojos de Hermione Granger, quien siguiendo lo que el anuncio le decía, se encaminó hacia el despacho del director.

-Como quieras, Herms.-contestaron los chicos un rato después, sin prestar atención.

...

Durante el desayuno, Hermione no apareció. Ron preguntó por ella, pero estaba tan perdido en sus deberes de Pociones que tampoco se molestó en insistir en buscarla. Recién a la segunda hora, en Historia de la Magia, la Gryffindor apareció y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Harry.

-Oh, nada, es sólo que me distraje leyendo un libro y se me pasó la hora. ¿Me prestas lo que dieron en Pociones hoy, Harry?-pidió ella.

-Claro…-contestó el ojiverde confundido.

El día se les pasó volando. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor de nuevo, esta vez, cenando. Luego de que el postre se acabara, y los alumnos ya estuvieran a punto de irse a dormir, el director Dumbledore se levantó y llamó al silencio.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, ya que no era muy común que Dumbledore diera discursos a mitad de año, pero de todas formas se dispusieron a escuchar.

-Alumnos, se que estoy quitándoles tiempo de sueño, por lo que seré breve en mi discurso.

Como habrán leído en el anuncio que colocamos en todas las salas comunes, hemos estado buscando un estudiante que nos ayudara a crear un medio de difusión en el colegio; y me complace anunciar que hoy lo hemos logrado.

El estudiante que se presentó nos planteó la idea de crear un programa radial que se escuchará a partir de mañana en todo Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, en el horario del segundo recreo. Dicho programa, llamado "Mr. X", durará media hora, y se oirá en el segundo recreo, por los radios que distribuirán los profesores. Todo el que quiera uno puede pedirle a su jefe de casa, bajo el costo de dos galeones. Sin nada más que decir, les deseo dulces sueños.-finalizó el Director, y los alumnos salieron comentando lo sucedido.

-¿Quién será el idiota que se metió a hacer el programa radial? Yo apuesto por Ernie Mcmillan.-dijo Ron, saliendo del comedor.

-Déjalo en paz, Ron.-contestó Harry.

-Mañana iré con Mcgonagall a pedirle una de esas radios. Me interesa saber sobre qué hablaran en ese programa.-comentó Hermione sonriente.

-¿Gastarás dos Galeones en una radio sólo para oír esa idiotez?-inquirió Ron.

-¿Tú que sabes de que hablarán? Parece ser bueno. Mr. X… tiene buena pinta, ¿Verdad, Harry?-comentó Hermione, antes de desaparecer en los dormitorios de chicas.

-¿Cada día está más loca… o yo cada vez le entiendo menos?-preguntó Ron.

-Un poco de ambos.

…

El día siguiente transcurrió normal. Un mínimo porcentaje del alumnado había pedido una radio mágica para escuchar el programa, entre ellos, Blaise Zabini, quien entró muy emocionado a la sala común durante el pequeño período que tenían de recreo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Draco Malfoy, leyendo el profeta sentado en un sillón.

-Una radio mágica. Quiero oír a Mr. X.-dijo éste, y se ubicó junto al rubio y al lado de un medio dormido Theodore Nott.

-Eso seguro es una idiotez. Si salió de la mente de Dumbledore, ¿Qué más podría ser?-comentó Pansy Parkinson, sentándose junto a ellos mientras Zabini encendía el radio.

-Venga, veamos qué es y luego lo criticamos.-dijo, justo cuando encontró el dial y subió el volumen.

-¡Buenos días, queridos oyentes, a esta primera edición de Mr. X!-dijo un hombre de voz gruesa.

-Eso es una voz falsa.-comentó Draco al instante. Pero fue acallado por todos así que volvió a su lectura del diario, ignorando a sus amigos.

-Me presento, soy Mr. X y a partir de hoy me oirán todos los días en este horario con unos muy cortos quince minutos que me ha cedido el Director Dumbledore. Pero les puedo asegurar que utilizaremos ese tiempo muy bien.

Recientemente he descubierto un modo muy práctico y útil de oír las conversaciones que quiera sin ser descubierto. Y gracias a esto hoy y durante todas mis emisiones les confesaré los secretos de los alumnos más reconocidos en Hogwarts.

Draco comenzó a escuchar con atención, al igual que todos los que estaban en la sala común. ¿Y si…?

-Y qué mejor forma de comenzar que hablando del alumno más revolucionario y reconocido que ha tenido Hogwarts: El tan famoso Harry Potter.

-Esto se pone bueno.-comentó Theo subiendo el volumen.

-Este ojiverde que trae locas a muchas chicas del colegio y que parece que nadie puede vencerlo, ha tenido unos encuentros muy… privados, por así decirlos, con la señorita Cho Chang en el pasado. Muchos dirán, "Bueno, eso lo sabe todo el mundo". Pero recientemente fue descubierto por Mr X. conversando con ella en un pasillo entre clases.

Si suponían que el niño que vivió salía actualmente con la menor de los Weasleys, Ginny, al parecer nos equivocamos. Y si bien una charla no significa nada, puede que esto afecte en algún sentido su relación. ¿Qué hará Ginebra?

-Si el señor oscuro no pudo con él, ahora Ginny lo matará con sus propias manos.-comentó Zabini.

-Otro de los alumnos más reconocidos es el polémico Draco Malfoy. Bien, si Potter enamora a las chicas, éste rubio se las roba. Nadie le discute su innegable corona como el Príncipe de las serpientes, pero tal vez sí debamos cuestionar su reputación con las chicas.

Draco sudaba como un cerdo en el matadero. No podía creer que alguien hubiese descubierto su secreto más profundo, él no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Toda la sala común lo estaba observando, y él no sabía qué cara tenía exactamente en ese momento.

-Pero lamento informar que ese secreto deberá esperar hasta mañana, pues se nos agotó el tiempo. Y espero verlos de vuelta, pues mañana develaremos más secretos vergonzosos de alumnos famosos en Hogwarts, como los conocidos Weasleys, el distraído Ernie Mcmillan, el misterioso Theodore Nott y el controvertible Blaise Zabini. Pero no crean que me olvido de las chicas, por supuesto que no. Incluiremos también a la inocente Luna Lovegood, alumna de Ravenclaw, la pelirroja Ginebra Weasley, la conocida Pansy Parkinson, y muchos más… Y con eso, queridos oyentes, Mr X se retira a realizar más averiguaciones secretas. Y tengan cuidado con lo que dicen y hacen, pues Mr X puede estar cerca… más cerca de lo que parece.

Y con un suave "Plop", la transmisión se cortó, dejando a la sala común de Slytherin completamente anonadada.

….

¡Hola mundo! De vuelta yo, con una historia nueva. Ésta vez sí, me lanzo de lleno en el mundo Harry Potter, y que mejor forma de comenzar que con un Dramione de humor.  
>Espero que les guste, ya saben que deben apretar el botoncito de aquí debajo y comentar libremente.<br>¡Ah! Una cosita. Mr X. es el nombre que usaba Homero Simpson cuando creó una página Web que, justamente, revelaba secretos de Springfield al mundo. Lo tomé de allí, así que eso no me pertenece.  
>Bueno, las veré en el próximo capitulo.<p>

Felices juegos del hambre!

Ah, no, cierto. Fandom equivocado jaja.


	2. Bajo el poder de Gryffindor y Slytherin

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo dos: Bajo el poder de Gryffindor y Slytherin**

Harry James Potter jamás se había sentido tan indignado. ¿Qué acaso uno ya no podía ser amigo de alguien sin que dijeran que engañaba a su novia? ¡Iba a matar a Mr. X!

-Cálmate Harry, Ginny entenderá.-le dijo Ron, aunque no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que salió por su boca. Su amigo caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio estrellando todo lo que encontraba a su paso sin importarle.

-¡Lo de Cho no fue nada! ¡La crucé en un pasillo y me preguntó una tontería! ¡Eso fue todo!-explotó el ojiverde, gritando (y a la vez escupiendo) en la cara de su mejor amigo.

-Oye, relájate… -comentó Ron, sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo y también sosteniendo sus risas.

-Debo buscar a Ginny, tengo que explicarle… -dijo Harry, y salió corriendo en busca de su novia. Ron guardó el radio en el armario y salió para seguir con sus clases normales. Sólo esperaba que sus secretos no sean descubiertos en ese programa o Mr. X tendría una muy corta vida…

...

Draco Malfoy decidió ignorar los rumores de su posible secreto para salir con la frente en alto y seguir con sus clases. Aún tenía varias materias ese día, así que dejaría su búsqueda asesina de Mr. X para después. Debía demostrar que el príncipe de las serpientes seguía siendo él, y si para eso debía besar a cada asquerosa chica en este colegio, lo haría. Nadie dudaría de su hombría.

Al salir al pasillo, las cabezas giraron automáticamente hacia él. Y él se hubiera sentido complacido… si hubiese sido otro el motivo. Pero que todos estén discutiendo su probable "secreto" (qué el suponía muy bien qué era y que deseaba con toda su alma que no fuese ese) lo ponía bastante nervioso por no decir furioso.

Dos niñas de Hufflepuff voltearon a verlo y se rieron en voz baja, señalándolo, y eso hizo que la vena que palpitaba en su sien estuviese a punto de reventar.

-¡Ustedes, par de tejones asquerosos!-gritó el rubio, perdiendo la cordura, hacia las niñas que se asustaron ante su reacción. Draco las señalaba con el dedo mientras se acercaba, pero de repente una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Lentamente, y sin dejar de fulminar a las estúpidas que se habían reído de él, el rubio se dio la vuelta.-No puedes ir por ahí gritándole a todo el mundo por idioteces.

Draco sintió que iba a estallar. Estaba en el peor día de su vida, y encima aparecía Granger a burlarse de él. Suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y contó hasta diez.

-Nadie te llamó, Granger, así que desaparécete. –contestó, y se volvió para irse.

-Nadie me llamó, pero soy prefecta. Lo que le hagas a los demás es mi responsabilidad.

-¡Yo también soy prefecto! Y estas dos ratas repulsivas estaban infringiendo las normas.-contestó el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a Hermione.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué reglas, si se puede saber?

-La regla de molestar al príncipe de Slytherin.-confirmó Draco, sonriendo triunfante.

-Serás el príncipe de Slytherin, pero según Mr. X no eres el rey de las mujeres.-se burló ella. –Ustedes dos, vayan a clase.-les dijo a las Hufflepuff, que miraban aterradas al rubio.

-No te metas conmigo, sangre sucia. –dijo él como toda respuesta, y se alejó ofendido al mejor estilo telenovela.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento, era que Mr. X iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en cuanto él lo encontrara.

...

Blaise Zabini se sentía mejor que nunca. Su nuevo descubrimiento lo llenaba de alegría y de algo que podría llamar orgullo. Sentía que Hogwarts estaba en su poder, y todo gracias a Granger…

_Flash Back._

_Hermione golpeó en la oficina de Dumbledore luego de que McGonagall le dijera la clave para entrar. _

_-Adelante.-El director le sonrió a la Gryffindor sentado detrás de su escritorio, y la invitó a sentarse con un ademán de mano.-Pase, señorita Granger… ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-preguntó amablemente mientras Hermione tomaba asiento._

_-Vengo por el anuncio de que están buscando alguien para el medio de difusión… -contestó ella, nerviosa._

_-¡Excelente! Ya tenemos dos aspirantes para el puesto. _

_-Pero… Disculpe, pero.. ¿Cómo que dos?-inquirió, confundida._

_-Verá, hace dos días se presentó un alumno de la casa Slytherin para preguntar por el puesto, pero dijimos que debíamos esperar por más postulantes. Y ayer estábamos por cerrar la inscripción, pero por suerte para usted la dejamos abierta. _

_-¿Un slytherin? ¿Qué podría querer un slytherin?-preguntó ella, aunque era más para si misma que para el director._

_-Fawkes, ¿podrías buscar a Minerva? –preguntó el anciano director a su fénix, quien rápidamente salió volando en busca de la profesora. Al cabo de unos segundos, estuvo allí._

_-¿Me llamaba, Albus?_

_-Minerva querida, ¿podrías encontrar al señor Zabini? Ya tenemos una segunda postulante para el puesto en el medio de difusión de Hogwarts.-pidió él, y ella salió enseguida. Dumbledore la miró._

_-Bien, señorita Granger, ¿Qué ideas tenía usted?_

_-Bu-bueno…-Hermione no podía salir del shock que le causaba que un slytherin amigo de Malfoy esté interesado en algo del colegio.-Yo pensé… en una emisión radial diaria… en la que podríamos hablar de temas interesantes…_

_La gryffindor fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió de repente, mostrando a un sonriente Blaise Zabini seguido por la jefa de la casa de los leones. _

_-Muchas gracias, Minerva. Señor Zabini, tome asiento por favor…_

_(…)_

_-Bien, Granger, tengo una hora antes de pociones. ¿Alguna idea?-preguntó el slytherin hacia la castaña, quien lo miró desconfiada. –Vamos, no voy a morderte. Sólo dime qué tenías pensado._

_-Ya lo oíste en la oficina de Dumbledore. Un programa radial diario._

_-Sí… ¿Y de que hablaras? No podemos aburrir al público. Yo creo que no deberíamos decir quienes somos para evitar problemas… _

_-Es una buena idea. Sobre todo para evitar burlas.-comentó Hermione.-Pero ahora te toca a ti. ¿Dé que piensas hablar durante el programa?_

_-Tiene que ser algo interesante. Así que olvídate de tareas o noticias de la escuela, debe ser algo que atraiga al público… -Blaise desvió la mirada hacia una ventana que daba al jardín del colegio. Hacía dos minutos acababa de encerrarse en esa aula vacía con la leona, pero parecía una eternidad puesto que no era común. Entonces vio una pequeña niña de Ravenclaw susurrarle algo a un niño de Gryffindor, y se sonrió. Y una pequeña lamparita se encendió en su cerebro._

_-¡Lo tengo! ¡Podemos contar secretos de la gente!_

_-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!-rió Hermione, pero ante la mirada de seriedad de Blaise se dio cuenta que iba en serio.-No puedes divulgar los secretos de la gente, ¡no lo permitirían!_

_-Si insistimos lo harán. Pero debemos hablar directamente con Dumbledore, porque Mcgonagall y Snape nos lo prohibirán. Podemos decir que es un tema de interés social, y que también daremos noticias y cosas sobre el colegio en el programa. _

_-De todas formas, ¿Cómo pretendes hacer que la gente te diga sus mayores secretos? No puedes ir por ahí preguntando con un pergamino en la mano, te matarían…-Blaise lo pensó unos segundos y luego miró a Hermione fijamente._

_-¿Has oído hablar de la Legeremancia?-susurró. Hermione contuvo el aliento. _

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó, pretendiendo gritar, pero su voz salió estrangulada por los nervios._

_-Si preguntan, diremos que conseguimos los secretos solos. No hay forma que lo sepan… -contestó él en voz alta. _

_-Yo no sé hacerlo. Jamás lo intenté.-confesó Hermione. _

_-Yo tampoco, pero eres bastante hábil con los hechizos, y creo que si nos dedicamos a practicar, lo lograremos… ¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore?-preguntó él._

_-De acuerdo. Pero turnémonos los días en que hablamos por el radio. Un día cada uno, y los viernes los haremos juntos. Si el programa tiene éxito, podemos pedir que nos dejen emitir el fin de semana incluido…_

_-¿Es esto una tregua entre leones y serpientes? ¿Gryffindors y Slytherins?-preguntó el ojiverde tendiendo su mano._

_-Algo así.-contestó Hermione, sonriendo y estrechando su mano con Blaise. _

_Aunque no lo sabían, algo muy grande estaba surgiendo en ese momento, y sería muy difícil detenerlo._

_Fin flash back._

Blaise entró en el aula vacía que solía usar para hablar y practicar con su nueva compañera, y la encontró guardando sus libros en la mochila.

-¡Buen trabajo, Granger!-saludó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Acto seguido, la insonorizó.

-Gracias. Mañana te toca a ti. Debes decir el secreto de Draco y luego el de Ginny, aunque creo que es algo cruel confesar eso…-dijo la leona, revisando las anotaciones que tenían de su primera cacería de secretos.

-Vamos, sabes lo que acordamos. Tú te vengarías de tus enemigos, que también son mis amigos… Y yo de los míos, que son tus amigos. No puedes echarte atrás, ¡se supone que eres una Gryffindor!-dijo él, ayudando a Hermione con sus libros.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda que mañana después de la última clase debemos salir a recolectar más secretos para el programa. ¿Te parece que nos encontremos en el cobertizo? Casi nadie va allí luego de las clases.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Entonces, te veré allí Mr. X…-saludó él, chocando el puño con la Gryffindor.

-Más te vale no faltar. –se despidió ella, saliendo del aula. Blaise sonrió abiertamente.

Pobre de todo aquel que tuviera feos secretos. Pobre de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Ahora ellos estaban bajo el poder de Mr. X y su transmisión radial…

...

-¡Albus Dumbledore! ¡Cómo fue capaz!-exclamó Minerva Mcgonagall irrumpiendo en el despacho del director.

-Bueno días, Minerva. Toma asiento, por favor.-la recibió él.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Acaso has escuchado el programa de los chicos? ¡Confiesan secretos!-gritó la animaga arrojando el pequeño radio sobre el escritorio del anciano director.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.-dijo él.-Ellos tienen mi permiso para hacerlo. Es un tema de interés social y prometieron además no decir nada que inflija las normas del colegio. Son alumnos muy inteligentes, y yo sé que lo que hacen tendrá un efecto positivo, tarde o temprano. Los secretos no son buenos, mi querida profesora.

...

**Hello babies!**

**He vuelto con un capitulo nuevo, espero que de verdad les haya gustado… ¿Alguna se esperaba que Mr. X fueran dos personas? ¡Porfas déjenme sus comentarios! **

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, he recibido varios reviews y he contestado los que pude. Aquellas que no tienen cuenta pero han comentado igual, sepan que las tengo presente :)**

**Y para las dos a quienes dedico el fic, ¡no me discutan! Si yo digo que me pegan, es porque lo hacen, y si digo que me retan, ¡es porque es verdad! De todas formas las quiero. **

**Gracias por leerme, las veré en el otro capítulo! Prometo actualizar pronto. (Y Luana, cuando digo pronto no quiere decir dentro de cinco minutos. Hay que ser pacientes… y te lo dice una persona que vive en la paz, la paciencia y la armonía )**

**Besos y Suerte!**


	3. Secreto develado y anulado

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo tres: Secreto develado y anulado.**

Hogwarts estaba sumido en un ambiente de tensión y ansiedad jamás visto antes. Los profesores habían vendido todas las radios y habían recaudado millones, por lo que se los veía felices. Y los alumnos, lo único que deseaban, era que Mr. X. saliera al aire ya.  
>Es por esa razón que cuando el segundo recreo llegó, cada quien salió corriendo de las aulas para disponerse a oír la transmisión.<p>

Es que todos querían oír el gran secreto de Draco Malfoy.

Y eso ponía a Draco Malfoy muy furioso.

Y no es bueno poner a Draco Malfoy furioso.

El rubio había mostrado su ira destructiva durante todo el día anterior hacia los profesores. Pero nadie le dijo quién era Mr. X, por más amenazas que repartió. Por lo que ese día, rogando a Merlín y todos sus derivados, se dirigió a la sala común con Theo y Pansy a escuchar el programa.

-¿Dónde estará Blaise?-inquirió la Slytherin, mirando sobre su hombro mientras Theo sintonizaba la estación radial.

-No lo sé. Y tampoco quiero que esté aquí para molestarme.-contestó de mal humor el rubio.

-Shhhh, que ya empieza.-chistó Theo, y el silencio cayó en la sala de Slytherin, y también en todo Hogwarts.

La voz de Mr. X. llenó el lugar, produciendo eco en los pasillos vacíos y poniendo los pelos de punta a el príncipe de Slytherin.

-¡Buenos días, queridos oyentes! He visto que el programa tuvo mucho éxito en su primera emisión, porque hoy ya se han vendido todos los radios que tenían los profesores. Y no se preocupen, no los desilusionaremos, por que el programa de hoy promete ser… interesante.  
>En la emisión anterior he prometido develar uno de los secretos más importantes que tengo en mi lista. Pero antes de meternos con el príncipe de Slytherin, vallamos con la conocida novia de Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley.<p>

-¡Otra vez no!-gritó Harry Potter en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

-Éste secreto es uno de los más grandes de la pelirroja, conocida por su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de los leones como cazadora. Pues bien, yendo al grano debido a que no tenemos más tiempo, ¿Recuerdan que salía con Michael Corner hace un tiempo atrás? La versión que la Weasley dio fue que rompieron luego de unas cuantas peleas. Luego de eso, comenzó una nueva relación con Dean Thomas, compañero de cuarto de Harry Potter, su actual novio.  
>¿Acaso pensaban que Ginny era una santa? Pues se equivocaban, queridos oyentes, porque Ginny Weasley ya salía con Dean antes de romper con Michael. ¿Acaso habrá salido con Dean mientras comenzaba su relación con el niño que vivió?<br>Ahora vayamos al secreto más importante del día. ¿Qué pasa con Draco Malfoy? Bien, la cuestión es complicada. Resulta que este rubio que fue transformado en hurón alguna vez, tiene una gran fama de ser muy mujeriego y promiscuo. Pues, resulta que esa apariencia es solo una pantalla. Sí, es mujeriego y podría estar con todas las que quiere. Pero jamás ha llegado al final. Siempre a segunda base, y con mucha suerte a tercera…  
>Ha estado con muchas chicas, sobre todo de Slytherin, y algunas de Ravenclaw, y ha salido públicamente o en secreto por un tiempo. Pero nunca llega a concretar…Y para que no queden dudas, lo confirmo: El príncipe de las serpientes, orgulloso sangre pura… El gran Draco Lucius Malfoy… es virgen.<p>

Y con un suave "plop" la transmisión se cortó nuevamente… Y Hogwarts quedó en silencio. Completamente en silencio, en un shock que duró segundos, minutos, horas… quien sabe. Fue un gran momento de eterno mutismo, en el que sólo había lugar para miradas asombradas, ojos como platos y bocas entreabiertas por la sorpresa.

Draco.

Malfoy.

Virgen.

Ron y Harry se miraron boquiabiertos. Y ambos, como si lo hubieran planificado, soltaron una gran carcajada. Y Gryffindor se contagió de su risa, pues era la mejor forma de reaccionar. Y así, Hogwarts comenzó a reír.  
>Por los pasillos en los que antes sólo se escuchaba el silencio, ahora podías oír las carcajadas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso Slytherin. Porque por más que el rubio había salido corriendo hacia su habitación apenas fue nombrado, toda su casa reía alegremente. Incluso Pansy y Theo, y Blaise en algún lugar donde la transmisión había sido grabada. Hermione observaba su sala común llena de alegría.<p>

Venganza…. Al fin cumplida. Pero algo le molestaba en el pecho. Justo debajo de la insignia de su casa, del gran león rojo y dorado que representaba la valentía. ¿Había sido valiente vengarse de su enemigo sin dar la cara?

…..

Draco Malfoy arrojó una zapatilla contra el espejo de su habitación, que estalló en mil pedazos. Pateó los barrotes de su cama, desgarró las sábanas, se arrancó los cabellos.

Se sentía impotente, embroncado y sobre todo, sediento de venganza. Y el sólo echo de oír las risas que llenaban el colegio, le hacía hervir la sangre.

¡Sangre fría un cuerno! Se sentía traicionado. ¿Pero por quién? Nadie, nunca, jamás se lo había dicho a alguien. Ni siquiera a Blaise, que era su mejor amigo. Todos pensaban que cuando él desaparecía en la noche con alguna chica era porque esa había dormido con él. Pero en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad, porque siempre las chicas se iban y él tampoco las buscaba.

Salían, cenaban, se besaban y a veces se toqueteaban un poco. Pero todas las tontas con las que había salido se iban por la noche, a dormir en sus cuartos. Y él no las volvía a buscar para salir otro día porque siempre se aburría. Pero se conformaba con que todo el mundo lo crea el gran rey de las mujeres, y ahora eso estaba arruinado.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más humillado. Su orgullo, siempre tan alto e inalcanzable, hoy no existía desde que su nombre había sido dicho en el programa. Estaba jodidamente arruinado. Y no se le ocurría una forma de salir y dar la cara. Se arrojó sobre las sabanas desechas y suspiró mirando hacia el techo.

Mañana iba a ser el día más largo de toda su jodida vida.

….

-¿Hueles esto?-fue lo primero que le dijo Draco cuando se encontró a Blaise en un pasillo. Le acercó el vaso de café que llevaba en la mano a su amigo, quien lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Es café.-contestó el ojiverde.

-¿No entiendes, verdad? ¡Hace cinco años que no puedo oler el café cuando estoy en Hogwarts! Cuando tengo café en la mano, pero hay gente a mi alrededor, ¡Lo único que puedo oler es el miedo y el respeto de los demás! ¡Pero ya no me temen! ¡Esto es horrible!-exclamó el rubio, sacudiendo los brazos y volcando la mitad de su vaso.

-Cálmate, en una semana todos se olvidarán. Recuerda que este Mr. X seguirá diciendo cosas de la gente, es decir que todos se olvidaran de ti cuando descubran algo más vergonzoso de otra persona.-lo tranquilizó su amigo.

-¡Pero mi reputación quedó arruinada completamente! ¿Cómo me acerco a alguna chica si ya sabe que soy virgen y que seguro pensará que soy inexperto o alguna idiotez como esa? ¡Voy a suicidarme!

-Solucionaremos esto, lo prometo.-mintió Zabini, sintiéndose culpable. El ojiverde acompañó a su histérico amigo hacia clases, fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se reía de Draco. Cada vez que lo hacían, el tic en el ojo del rubio se hacía más fuerte.

Pero Blaise Zabini realmente temió por su vida y por la integridad de su amigo cuando el trío de oro dobló en la esquina del mismo pasillo por el que andaban ahora ellos.

Blaise y Hermione se miraron, aterrados, pensando lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero miren quién es!-exclamó Ron, sonriendo y avanzando hacia Draco, quien se aferró a su varita y entrecerró los ojos.

- Cara rajada. Comadreja. Granger.-dijo Draco, asintiendo hacia los tres y pasando a su lado con la cabeza en alto. Hermione dudaba: ¿Había sido un cumplido o sólo olvidó insultarla?

-¿Y cómo te va con las chicas? ¿Quisieras decir qué es lo que en realidad haces cuando desapareces en las noches? ¿Te encierras en el baño a llorar?-dijo Ron, soltando una carcajada. Draco volteó lentamente.

-¿Y tú, Weasley? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste cuando se terminó tu única y pobre relación con Lavender? ¿Lloraste, acaso?-contestó Blaise antes que Draco pudiese maldecir al pelirrojo. La cosa se estaba poniendo caliente y ni Blaise ni Hermione sabían cómo detener el enfrentamiento.

-Ron, Harry, vámonos.-dijo la Gryffindor, tironeando al túnica del ojiazul que fulminaba con la mirada a Draco.

-Ni pensarlo. Tengo planeada toda una vida de burlas hacia él, comenzando hoy, hasta que me gradúe en Hogwarts.-dijo Ron. Y Harry, para sorpresa de la castaña, asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decir, Weasley? ¿Qué nunca estuve con una mujer?-inquirió Draco, haciendo que Ron voltease a verlo. -¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.-contestó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces, trágate tus palabras.-dijo el rubio, y arrojando su mochila al suelo junto a su vaso de café, que se derramó completamente, aferró a Hermione por el brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared. Sabía que sería un golpe bajo para los Gryffindors, por lo que superando la alergia que le provocaba Granger, inspiró profundo, y mirando a los ojos de la castaña, la besó. Le estampó un beso fiero y descontrolado, no porque lo desease así, sino porque sabía que en menos de cinco segundos alguien lo embrujaría.

Hermione se removía inquieta desde que Draco la acorraló contra la pared, pero cuando sus labios finos y deliciosos la tocaron, se paralizó. Aunque su mente le gritaba que lo pateara, lo hechizara y se alejara de él, había algo que hizo que su mano izquierda subiera hasta la espalda del rubio, y que la derecha le acariciara los cabellos. Y aunque Malfoy pensó que vomitaría luego de tocarla, de todas formas mantuvo firmes ambas manos contra la pared evitando que la castaña se escapara.

-¡TÚ! ¡Hijo de puta! –vociferó Ron, y arrojando sus cosas sobre el mar de café que había bajo sus pies, tomó la túnica del Slytherin y la tironeó hasta hacerlo caer. El rubio, lejos de asustarse o desorientarse, giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo evitando la patada del pelirrojo, y de un salto se puso de pie, goteando café de su negra túnica.

-¡Petrificus totallus! –exclamó Zabini, apuntando a Ron, quien cayó al suelo completamente inmovilizado. Draco sonrió y se arregló la túnica lo más que pudo, y luego se agachó junto al Gryffindor. Harry todavía seguía en un estado de shock, con los ojos como platos observando a Hermione.

-Un besito a tu novia y ya te arrepientes, ¿Verdad? –dijo él. Con la mano blanca como la nieve, el rubio le palmeó el rostro ligeramente y ensanchó su sonrisa.-La próxima vez, piensa lo que dices y a quien se lo dices, o soporta las consecuencias, ¿Vale, gatito?

Draco había mejorado notablemente el avance de su día. Mientras se alejaba del lugar sonriendo junto a su amigo, notó que la gente que había presenciado la pelea ya no se reía, sólo murmuraba en voz baja. Y el olor a café disminuyó un poco cuando le fue devuelto parte de su respeto, aunque sólo fuese un décimo del que tenía antes.

-¡Yo no soy la novia de Ron!-exclamó Hermione pasados unos segundos, en dirección al Slytherin. Luego se tocó los labios suavemente, y se dio cuenta que el beso le había gustado. Entonces, furiosa consigo misma, pateó la mochila de ron y salió a grandes zancadas de allí, enojada con el mundo pero sobre todo con ella misma.

¡Cómo había sido tan tonta! Y encima había sentido lástima por confesar el secreto de Draco. ¡Ese rubio no sabía lo que le esperaba!

…...

**Hoy rompí dos promesas que tenía conmigo misma al subir este capítulo:**

**Dije que antes de subir el tercero de Mr. X actualizaría "infiltrada", mi otra historia. Vale decir que no lo hice.**

**Prometí no poner ningún beso hasta más avanzado el fic, sin embargo, el capitulo me salió así y cuando intenté cambiarlo no se me ocurrió como.**

**Vale aclarar, antes que digan que soy una mentirosa, que la ansiedad me venció y no podía terminar el capitulo de la otra historia sin subir este, era como que mi mente se desviaba a este fic. Y sobre lo del beso, por ahora no es gran cosa, va a significar algo pero más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado y no tengan inconvenientes, aunque no lo puedo cambiar intentaré arreglarlo en el capitulo que sigue.**

**Tema aparte: Me encanta la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron. Sé que no es mucho comparado con los grandes fics, esos que reciben quinientos por capítulo, pero yo soy principiante y hay que ir por partes. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me ponen re feliz y ayudan a que actualiza más rápido. **

**Otra cosa que quería aclarar: una chica (o chico, no estoy segura porque firmó como Mr. X) me comentó que le gustaban los fics Blaise/Hermione/Draco. Sólo aclaro que éste es un Dramione pleno, Blaise no interviene por lo que no es un triángulo amoroso, aunque puede haber una que otra pelea como la de hoy respecto a Ron vs. Draco. No te ofendas, Mr X, sólo aclaro para que no haya confusiones. De todas formas gracias por el review!**

**Y lo último (esta es la nota de autora más larga que he dejado), Gracias a Luana y Priscila por leer, comentar, y ayudarme con mis problemas psicológicos respecto a la guerra de cursos en la que estoy metida. Al final, les apuesto lo que quieran a que termino yendo al viaje con ustedes (: **

**Eso es todo, creo. Gracias por leer, y dejen su opinión en un review! Recuerden, a más comentarios, más capítulos y más rápido :D**


	4. Hermione al descubierto

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo cuatro: Hermione al descubierto**

Harry Potter caminaba por la sala común de Gryffindor, cual gato encerrado. Ron lo miraba sin ver, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejano a ese.

¿Cómo Hermione podía haberse dejado besar por ese idiota? No encontraba respuesta a su más grande pregunta. ¡Ella lo había abrazado, por Merlín bendito! Y cuando él se fue no le había dicho nada, sólo le contestó que no era su novia. ¡Porqué no le dijo algo sobre el beso! No, ella tenía que negar su noviazgo.

Ginny Weasley bajó las escaleras echa una furia, dispuesta a asesinar a su hermano por lo que Hermione le había contado, pero al ver a Harry, se detuvo en seco. El elegido la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó, haciendo un ademán para salir de la sala común.

-Eh… en realidad yo venía a hablar con Ron…-tartamudeó la pelirroja.

-Creo que esto es más importante.-contestó Harry.

-Si tú dices…-Ginny y Harry salieron juntos hacia las escaleras, y se perdieron de vista. Ron se decidió y subió las escaleras, para detenerse frente a los dormitorios de chicas.

-¡Hermione! ¿Puedes salir un momento?-exclamó.

-¡En tus sueños, Ronald Weasley!-contestó Hermione desde la habitación. Se sentía furiosa, más furiosa de lo que se había sentido antes… Y no sabía por qué ni contra quién.

_En realidad, si lo sabes pero no lo admites._

_¡Cállate!_

Hermione arrojó un libro al suelo con fuerza mientras buscaba un trozo de pergamino para comenzar su redacción de Herbología. Pero el único que encontró estaba sucio con tinta, y no quería salir a buscar otro. Se quitó la túnica y se puso su pijama con furia, a pesar que todavía brillaba el sol en el cielo. Se metió en su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo que hoy había sucedido.

Pero su mente repetía el momento una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

_La mano de Draco cerrada fuertemente sobre su brazo. Sus labios estampándose contra los suyos. El cabello rubio platino debajo de su palma. Las manos de la Gryffindor acariciando la espalda del Slytherin._

_Ella correspondiendo su beso…_

Draco giró sobre si mismo y maldijo su estúpido temperamento. ¡Cómo había podido besarla! ¡Cómo había sido tan idiota! Volvió a girar bufando furioso y miró el techo de la habitación.

¿Porqué ella lo había abrazado? ¿Porqué él no la soltó? ¿Porqué ella no le dijo nada? ¡Estaba a punto de volverse loco! No encontraba sentido a lo que acababa de suceder. Se levantó, furioso por no poder dormirse, y buscó algo que hacer para poder despejarse.

…

-Hermione.-dijo una voz desde la ventana de la Gryffindor. Pero la leona no estaba allí.

Él caminó hasta el baño y oyó el agua caer. Supuso que se estaba bañando, y cubriéndose los ojos, abrió la puerta.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó.

-¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, idiota? ¡Estoy bañándome!-gritó ella, intentando cubrirse.

-¡Tranquila! ¡No vi nada, lo juro, lo juro!

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Él obedeció y cerró la puerta, rojo como un tomate. Se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró, después de haber metido la escoba con la que había llegado hasta allí. Se sentó en la cama, esperando a que la leona saliese, cosa que hizo a los pocos minutos. Al verlo allí sentado, sonriente, se sorprendió.

-¿Se puede saber porqué sigues aquí?-gritó.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!-contestó. Envuelta en una toalla, Hermione se giró para buscar algo de ropa. Ignorándolo, se metió al baño nuevamente a cambiarse, y luego, mientras se desenredaba el cabello, salió al encuentro del Slytherin.

-¿Qué es tan urgente como para interrumpirme así, Zabini?-inquirió, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Creo que hoy nos pasamos de la raya.-admitió Blaise, mirándola.

-¿Y ahora lo dices? Sabes que no podemos echarnos atrás.-contestó la leona. –Te lo dije el primer día y dijiste que estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, sin culpa ni remordimiento.

-Pero ahora va más allá de la venganza. Es decir, yo nunca tuve nada en contra de Ginny, pero sin embargo, la avergonzamos ante todos. Es algo raro… me siento culpable, pero a la vez creo que debemos seguir adelante.-confesó él, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-No lo sé.-contestó ella, mirando hacia la nada.-Creo que algo bueno saldrá de esto. Es como… una corazonada. Además, Dumbledore no nos daría el permiso si pensara que esta mal, ¿Verdad?

-No, claro…-dijo él, algo confundido. –Entonces, ¿Lista para buscar más secretos?-inquirió, mirando sonriente a la Gryffindor.

-Definitivamente.-contestó ésta, sonriente. Y ambos estrecharon las manos, tal como habían echo aquel día en esa aula vacía, donde sellaron un trato que cumplirían, aunque el mundo se les pusiera en contra.

…

-Odio a Mr. X. –fue lo primero que dijo Ron cuando llegó al comedor la mañana siguiente. –Y lo peor es que se está rumoreando que extenderán la duración de su programa.

-No creo que sea cierto.-contestó Hermione. Ron y ella se miraron un segundo, y se entendieron al instante. Como si ayer no hubiese sucedido nada, siguieron desayunando tranquilamente.

-Para mí, que no le queda mucha vida.-comentó Harry.-Dumbledore no dejará que avergüencen a todo el mundo.

-Pero si ya lo dejaron. Es decir, si Dumbledore se hubiera opuesto a esto, el programa no existiría más.-refutó Hermione.

-Bah. Mientras no se meta conmigo, estará bien.

-Entonces, ¿No te molesta que avergüencen a tus amigos y familia, mientras no se metan contigo?-inquirió Hermione, indignada. Ron se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarla. La Gryffindor se enfureció, pero decidió guardar su ira para el programa.

Terminaron su desayuno, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, comentando sobre un trabajo que debían entregar para herbología.

-A propósito, ¿Cómo te fue con Ginny, Harry?-preguntó ella. Su amigo tragó y luego le contestó tranquilamente:

-Todo está bien entre nosotros. Los que tienen problemas son Dean y Michael.

-¿A quién creen que le tocara sufrir hoy con Mr X?-inquirió Ron antes que Hermione contestase, examinando los alumnos que pasaban a su lado en el pasillo.

-No lo sé. Es extraño que no se hayan metido contigo, Hermione. –dijo Harry.-Sin ofender, pero tienes bastantes enemigos.

-Es que yo no tengo secretos para el mundo. –comentó ella sonriente.-Pero tal vez hoy le toque a alguien que no sea ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin.

-¿Cómo quienes? Supuestamente, Mr. X. habla de los alumnos más famosos. ¿Qué fama puede tener Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? Su único alumno destacado está muerto.-dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-Eres repulsivo, Ronald.-comentó Hermione, y entró al salón delante de ellos, que la miraron confundidos.

-¿Y a ésta que le sucede?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé, pero, ¿Te gustaría dejar de hacerla enojar? ¿Cómo pretendes aprobar el año sin sus apuntes, eh?-le dijo Harry, sentándose detrás de su amiga.

…

-Cambio de planes.-anunció la Gryffindor al entrar en aquella vacía aula. Zabini se volteó a verla, sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Nos cancelaron?-inquirió el ojiverde.

-No, todo lo contrario. Haré la transmisión de hoy, y mañana y el lunes podrás hacerla tú.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Es sólo que necesito demostrarle a Hogwarts algo. –contestó ella, furiosa, tomando los elementos necesarios para comenzar la transmisión. Se sentó y comenzó a revisar la libreta de secretos.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo? Podríamos revelar que somos dos, algo así como el señor y la señora X.

-No me gustan esos nombres. Me suenan a… casamiento.-contestó ella, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Claro que no niña boba, seríamos Mr. Y Mrs. X.

-Tal vez más adelante. Oye, ¿No crees que deberíamos contar algún secreto de nosotros dos? La gente podría comenzar a sospechar. –dijo Hermione, mirando a Blaise fijamente. El ojiverde dudó unos segundos.

-¿Pero que clase de secretos pueden ser?

-No lo sé. Tal vez alguna mentira.

-O alguna verdad. Dime, siempre quise saberlo: ¿En verdad saliste con Krum?-preguntó Blaise, poniendo cara de "mejor amiga".

-¡Zabini! ¡Qué te interesa!-se defendió ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Vamos, dímelo. Es una buena forma de humillar a Ron, ¿sabes? –dijo él. –Primero Draco te besa, y luego se descubre que tu saliste con un jugador de Quidditch profesional.

Hermione dudó. Quería vengarse de Ron pero a la vez también de Malfoy, aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

-O podríamos mentir y dejar lo de Krum para otro día.-se le ocurrió a Hermione.

-¡Entonces sí saliste con Victor!-exclamó él, señalándola feliz.

-¡Ese es otro tema! Escucha esto: Vamos a decir que….

Y así, Slytherin y Gryffindor se unieron una vez más contra Hogwarts.

…

-Vamos, quiero escuchar a Mr. X.-decía Ron, arrastrando a Harry por el pasillo hacia la sala común.

-¡Odio a Mr. X! ¡Sólo es un idiota que avergüenza a la gente!-vociferó el elegido, haciendo que medio hogwarts voltease a verlo.

-Pero quiero oír qué dirá hoy.

Ambos amigos se sentaron en la sala común con el pequeño radio que habían comprado, lo pusieron al máximo, y la transmisión comenzó, mientras el silencio llenaba el colegio.

-¡Buenos días queridos oyentes, y bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de Mr. X! Hoy les tenemos preparados quince minutos de emoción porque develaremos no sólo uno, sino tres secretos, de los dos mejores amigos de Harry Potter.-dijo Hermione, con su varita apoyada en la garganta para difuminar su voz.—Comenzaremos con uno de los más reconocidos, el héroe de guerra, compañero y mejor amigo del Elegido; Ronald Weasley. Muchos rumores han circulado sobre él, versiones falsas y otras verdaderas. Pero para todo aquel que no lo supiese: Ron le tiene terror a las arañas, sobre todo a las peludas. Así que, bromistas, ya saben: tienen un nuevo objetivo en la mira.

_Mr. X 1 – Ron 0_

-Siguiendo con la línea de los secretos, vayamos al segundo: ¿Recuerdan el torneo de los tres magos? Los que estuvieron presentes, recordarán que uno de los campeones elegidos fue el reconocido Victor Krum, famoso por su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria. Hubo rumores acerca de su supuesta relación con la mejor amiga del elegido, Hermione Granger, y hoy Mr X. les trae la verdad: Queridos oyentes, debo informarles que Hermione sí salió con Krum después del baile del torneo, pero todo terminó cuando una semana después a la partida del búlgaro, ella le envió una carta admitiendo que su relación era imposible debido a la distancia.

_Mr X 2 – Ron 0_

-Pero parece que Hermione ya ocupó su mente en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en otra persona: Y este es nuestro tercer y último secreto. Según fuentes que sólo Mr. X posee, esta Gryffindor encontró el amor donde menos lo esperaríamos: en un nido de serpientes. ¿Desean saber quién es el misterioso personaje que robó su corazón? Pues presten atención porque no lo diré dos veces. La persona con la que Granger está saliendo a escondidas, actualmente cursa su séptimo año en la casa de Slytherin. Su nombre es… Blaise Zabini.

_Mr. X 3 – Ron 0  
>Fin del juego.<em>

-Y con esto, los veré mañana en el mismo horario de siempre. Estén atentos a lo que hacen y dicen, porque Mr X está siempre presente, y puede hallarlos algún día.

Y la transmisión se cortó, dejando paso a el clásico ruido similar a la lluvia que se escuchaba siempre que Mr X se despedía. Pero ese día, en vez del clásico silencio que seguía a los secretos develados, Hogwarts se llenó de murmullos y comentarios. ¿Desde cuando Granger conseguía tan buenos chicos?

Cuando el recreo terminó, Hogwarts aún no asimilaba el echo de que una rata de biblioteca esté saliendo con el mujeriego Blaise Zabini. Y el que menos lo aceptaba era Ron, que había optado por destrozar el radio con docenas de hechizos.

…

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán?-preguntó Blaise recogiendo todo rápidamente.

-No lo sé. Seguramente, no lo creerán.-contestó ella.

-Entonces démosle una razón para creerlo.-dijo él luego de un momento, y metiendo todo apresuradamente en su mochila, hizo aparecer un espejo al fondo del aula, y arrastró a Hermione hasta allí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tú tranquila. Voy a peinarte un poco, y a hacerte unos ajustes para que cuando salgamos caminando juntos de la mano por el pasillo, la gente realmente vea que no eres sólo una niña nerd. –contestó él, sonriente.

Agitó su varita, y el cabello de Hermione comenzó a peinarse mágicamente, formando rulos y pequeñas trenzas. La gigantesca túnica mermó en la zona de la cintura y se le desprendieron dos botones, haciendo visible la camisa que llevaba debajo, que también estaba desprendida. La corbata se desabrochó y quedó suelta, justo cuando su cabello terminó de acomodarse.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-inquirió ella, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-Tengo tres hermanas pequeñas. Esto, es sólo una fracción de lo que acostumbro a hacer por ellas.-confesó él, sonriendo.-¡Pero mira que bella quedaste! ¿Te parece que salgamos a mostrarle al mundo a la nueva Hermione?

Blaise estiró su mano, y dudando un poco, Hermione la tomó y sonrió.

-Después de usted, Mr. X.

…

Draco malfoy se sentía traicionado, y furioso con el mundo. Caminaba por el pasillo empujando a todo el que se atravesara, recordando las últimas palabras de Mr. X. ¿Cómo había podido su mejor amigo traicionarlo así? ¡Y encima no le había dicho nada!

Pero si Granger era una de las personas más aburridas y feas que había visto. ¿Cómo Blaise podía salir con ella? No, seguro era mentira.

No había terminado de decidir si era una mentira o no, cuando los vio. El mar de personas que había en los pasillos se abría para dejarlos pasar. Lucían increíbles. Ella estaba hermosa, aunque Draco no lo admitiese. Y él se veía como el más feliz del mundo, uniendo su mano a la de la Gryffindor.

-¡Hola, Draco!-saludó Zabini al pasar a su lado. Hermione lo miró sonriendo airadamente.

_¿Quién era el idiota ahora?_

…

**Hello world!**

**Volví, y esta vez, cumpliendo lo que había dicho. Se que demoré, y lo siento mucho, pero gracias a mi pajarito taladra-cerebros pude subir este capítulo hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se esperaban esto? ¡Déjenme reviews! Son la mejor forma de saber si les gusta o no, y es una gran ayuda a la hora de seguir escribiendo.**

**Tengo algunas cosas para decirles: Primero, para toda aquella a la que le guste crepúsculo, o al menos los fanfics de la saga, si quiere pasarse por mi historia llamada "Acantilado", y dejar un review, se los agradecería. Les digo esto porque gracias a ese pequeño oneshot gané un tercer puesto (y una muñequera con el escudo cullen) en la página del gallinero crepuscular, lo que me hace sentir muuuuuuy orgullosa XD**

**Después, para las que tengan cuenta en Desmotivaciones, (supongo que sabrán que es esto) las invito a agregarme, mi cuenta es Tributenumber12 y acepto todas las solicitudes que envíen. Hay un cartel de Harry potter que está muy cerca de la posibilidad de llegar ala pagina principal, puesto que tiene 21 votos positivos.**

**Y tercero: este fic no es un hermione/blaise, así que no se preocupen, que esta es solo una historia ficticia que inventaron Mr. & Mrs. X para engañar al colegio.**

**Y para Luana y Priscila: Gracias por leer, me ayuda mucho que ustedes me recuerden siempre que debo actualizar las historias, y me sirvió de mucha ayuda la nota que me mostraron hoy. Las adoro par de locas, gracias por todo. Este fic está dedicado enteramente a ustedes.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si tienen alguna duda, me dejan un review o me mandan un MP, si?**

**Las veo en el siguiente capítulo, y prometo no demorar!**

**Goodbye! ^_^**


	5. Draco vs Blaise

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo cinco: Draco vs. Blaise**

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-gritó Draco, perdiendo los estribos. No concebía que su mejor amigo lo haya traicionado así, a él, a su casa y a su noble estirpe de sangre pura. ¿Acaso había perdido la cordura?

-¿Porqué preguntas?-contestó Blaise tranquilamente, sin perder la sonrisa. Hermione se había puesto nerviosa, temiendo que sus tonterías de Mr X afectaran las amistades de Zabini, pero de todas formas sostuvo su sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas que haría tu madre, o tu padre, si se enterase de esto? ¿Crees que lo aceptarían?-dijo Draco. Blaise palideció.

-Ellos entenderían.-atinó a contestar, serio ahora.

-¡Jamás lo entenderían! –exclamó el rubio. Se acercó a su amigo y habló en voz más baja debido a la cantidad de alumnos que había en el pasillo.-Tu padre pasó años en Azkaban por defender nuestro linaje puro. Sabes que te mataría si se enterase que traicionas todo su esfuerzo por esta sangre sucia miserable.

-¡Más cuidado con lo que dices!-exclamó el ojiverde, soltando a Hermione y empuñando su varita.

Alejó al rubio de un empujón, y lo enfrentó colocándose delante de la Gryffindor, que no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderla?-inquirió Malfoy, apuntando hacia el que antes era su mejor amigo con la varita. Estaba dispuesto a defenderse, pero también a atacar.

-¿Cómo tú puedes insultarla? ¡Despierta, Draco, ellos son iguales a nosotros!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Su sangre está sucia, su magia jamás igualará la nuestra! –vociferó el rubio, poniéndose colorado por el esfuerzo.-¡Ellos perjudican nuestro mundo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo que en realidad es la vida, niño consentido! ¡Lo único que sabes decir es que eres puro de sangre, pero no te das cuenta cómo en realidad es!

-¿Qué crees que pensaría tu padre de esto, eh? –Draco sonrió irónicamente, burlándose de su amigo.

-¡No me interesa lo que piense! ¡Estás defendiendo los ideales equivocados, y no puedes ver tus errores porque tienes más orgullo que cerebro!

La gente que llegaba se reunía alrededor de la discusión a gritos entre ambos Slytherins. Hermione estaba paralizada, completamente asustada y sin poder reaccionar. ¿Y si Malfoy hería a Zabini? ¿Y si Blaise lastimaba a Draco?

-¡Ya basta! ¡_Desmaius_!—exclamó el rubio, pero el ojiverde fue más veloz y repelió el ataque.

-¡Deténganse en este instante!—exclamó alguien a las espaldas de todos, desde lo alto de la escalera. Antes que Draco pudiese atacar nuevamente, Severus Snape lo sujetó del hombro.

Con el poder de su gélida mirada, desarmó en menos de un segundo el círculo de alumnos que intentaba ver el enfrentamiento, dejando el pasillo completamente vacío. Aunque no habían bajado sus varitas, Blaise y Draco sabían que intentar atacarse sería inútil y les acarrearía más problemas.

-Esperaría esto de Potter, señor Malfoy.-dijo Snape, hablando lenta y pausadamente.—Pero no de ti. Y usted, Zabini, me sorprenda que sea capaz de apuntar con su varita a la persona que ayer era su amigo.

Draco y Blaise se fulminaron con la mirada, pero bajaron las varitas.

-Y de usted no me sorprende, Granger. Siempre anda detrás de dos alumnos. ¿Será que se cansó de vivir bajo la sombra de Potter y Weasley? Diez puntos menos para su casa por no evitar el enfrentamiento. Y para ustedes, señores… cinco puntos menos a cada uno. Desaparezcan de mi vista.-finalizó Snape, mientras Hermione seguía en shock. Draco ingresó al aula rápidamente, no sin antes echar una mirada venenosa a la Gryffindor y a su amigo.

Como la clase de Transformaciones la tenían juntos, Mr & Mrs X. ingresaron al aula de la mano. Mcgonagall no había llegado aún, por lo que buscaron un asiento vacío al fondo y acomodaron sus cosas.

-Blaise, creo que esto resultará mal. Ya perdiste a tu mejor amigo por mi culpa, no quiero que esto te lleve por mal camino…-dijo Hermione, nerviosa. Sentía las miradas de todo el grupo sobre ella y no sabía como actuar. Ron y Harry no habían llegado, por suerte para la leona, que sentía que moriría cuando los viera.

-Tú tranquila. No fue tu culpa, en realidad gracias a esto pude ver como en realidad es Draco.-contestó él. Miró sobre su hombro y notó que todos estaban con la vista en ellos.-¿Te incomoda que te miren, Granger?-inquirió en voz baja.

-Me vuelve loca.-contestó ella sonriendo.

-Démosles algo de que hablar.-propuso él, y sin más miramientos ni advertencias, tomó el rostro de Hermione y la besó suavemente por unos segundos. Al separarse, la miró y susurró "Sonríe". La Gryffindor salió de su trance y estiró las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba. Blaise todavía le acariciaba la mejilla, sonriendo mientras oía a sus compañeros murmurar acerca de ellos, cuando ella levantó los ojos y los vio. Sus mejores amigos, entrando por la puerta al salón. Hermione volvió su vista a Blaise, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió él. La Gryffindor, haciendo uso de la valentía de la que tanto alardeaban en su casa, tomó el rostro de Blaise y lo volvió a besar. Ahora sí que Mr. X había aplastado a Ron.

Zabini primero se asustó, pero siguiendo con la farsa, le devolvió el beso y se separaron luego de unos segundos. Entonces, Hermione sonrió y observó a sus amigos.

-Oh, ¡Hola, chicos!-dijo, caminando hacia ellos. Blaise sonrió. -¿Tienen los deberes para hoy? Porque puedo prestárselos si quieren…

-Yo… tu… tu… -Harry comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, para quitarse la imagen de Hermione y Blaise. Ron balbuceó algo, e intentó irse, pero entonces Mcgonagall entró por la puerta.

-A sus asientos, ahora. –ordenó, fulminando al pelirrojo, que obedeció al instante. Buscó por un asiento vacío pero sólo encontró uno detrás de Hermione y Blaise, así que maldiciendo su suerte, se encaminó hacia allí.

-No conocía ese lado vengativo de ti.-susurró el ojiverde cuando la clase comenzó. La Gryffindor sonrió con la vista al frente.

-No conoces mucho sobre mí, Zabini. –dijo ella. Luego se volvió a verlo.—Y lamento haberte besado, es sólo que quería…

Pero Blaise la calló con la mano.

-Si quieres que la gente crea esto, tendré que besarte seguido, así que acostúmbrate. Pero no te preocupes, mi corazón es de otra chica.-confesó él. Hermione se giró sorprendida a mirarlo. Hablaban tan bajo que sería imposible para Ron o Harry oír lo que decían.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es? Te puedo asegurar que Mr. X. no sabrá de esto.-Blaise rió.

-No te diría ni aunque me pagues.-contestó.

-Vamos, sólo una pista. ¿Es de Slytherin?-inquirió ella, olvidándose por completo de la clase y de Ron, que miraba atento sus movimientos aunque no podía oír nada. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-Ya tienes tu pista, no es de Slytherin. Ahora déjame en paz, o tu amigo el pelirrojo podría oírnos.

-No nos oirá. –Hermione lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, y al ver su rostro indiferente, tomó la mano del ojiverde y puso cara de enamorada. Blaise arqueó las cejas.

-No importa lo que intentes, no te diré.

-No me preocupa, de algún modo lo sabré. Pero Ron estaba mirándonos-respondió ella. Blaise le dio un beso rápido y le sonrió.

-A los enamorados del fondo, bien les vendría prestar atención en clases. –dijo Mcgonagall, y ambos se separaron; ella avergonzada, él sonriente. Ron hizo una mueca de asco y Harry le sonrió.

-Déjala ser feliz, inútil.—le dijo, mientras los observaba hablar. Sonreían, se ponían serios, se tomaban las manos y a veces, muy de vez en cuando, ponían su atención en Mcgonagall.

-Ella jamás será feliz con él. Sólo la está engatusando para obtener algún beneficio. –respondió su amigo, frunciendo el ceño. –Así son ellos.

-Cállate y copia, porque dudo que Herms te comparta sus apuntes hoy.

Theodore Nott se sentaba sólo a un par de lugares de Hermione y Blaise, y observaba la escena con ojos entrecerrados. Desde que Mr. X había aparecido, cosas que parecían imposibles ahora se sucedían frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo?

Al finalizar la clase, Ron y Harry salieron disparados y desaparecieron de la vista de los demás. Hermione y Blaise salieron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, hablando sobre la clase y sobre la cantidad de veces que Mcgonagall había regañado a los chicos por ignorarla.

-Mañana quiero que salgamos de nuevo a buscar eso que ya sabes, pues lo necesitamos el lunes.-estaba diciendo Hermione, cuando notó que Blaise tiraba de su mano bruscamente hacia atrás y luego la soltaba. Se giró asustada, para ver cómo Theo se lo llevaba arrastrando mientras el ojiverde saludaba a su falsa novia a los gritos.

-¡Te lo explico luego! –exclamó mientras doblaban a la derecha. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se alejó sonriente de allí.

…

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-inquirió Theo cuando encerró a Blaise en su dormitorio.-Y no me vengas con esa bobada del amor, porque tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto.

Blaise se vio atrapado. Por primera vez, notó la única falla en su brillante plan: No importase qué dijera, Theo lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

-Te lo diré, ¿De acuerdo? Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. –Theo asintió y sonrió triunfante. -¿Has… oído hablar de MR. X?

Nott le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Verás… Mr X no es una sola persona. Somos dos.

Theo se paró de un salto, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?-exclamó, y Blaise se arrojó sobre él para callarlo. -¡DRACO! ¡DRACO!

-¡Draco no puede saberlo idiota, me matará!-exclamó el ojiverde, tapando la boca de su amigo mientras éste se retorcía en el suelo.-¡Ahora prométeme que te callarás si te suelto!—Theo asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, y Blaise retiró su mano lentamente. –Ahora te sentarás y dejarás que te explique todo.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo y Blaise comenzó su historia, varita en mano para impedir que su amigo huyese en busca de Malfoy.

-Dumbledore quería crear un medio de difusión en la escuela, y yo me presenté voluntario. Al cabo de dos días, Granger apareció ofreciéndose también, y como éramos los únicos, nos pusieron juntos.

-Así que allí se enamoraron, ¿No?—interrumpió Theo. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Se nos ocurrió utilizar una radio mágica de emisión diaria, donde dijésemos los secretos de alumnos importantes, como hasta ahora. No me mires así, hicimos un pacto: ella se vengaría de sus enemigos y yo de los míos, por eso el secreto de Draco salió al aire. Hermione puede ser muy vengativa cuando lo desea. Como ella ayer se peleó con Ron, todo lo que dijimos hoy en el programa era para hacerlo sentir mal. Y mi relación con ella es falsa, por si lo dudabas.

Theo se levantó lentamente y caminó en círculos por la habitación, ante la mirada de Blaise.

-Esto es grande, muy grande.-dijo al fin.-¿Te das cuenta que tienes el colegio en tu poder?

Su amigo sonrió.

-¿Porqué te piensas que sigo haciéndolo?

…

-Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Ginny cuando la vio entrar en la sala común. Hermione dejó sus cosas en una mesa y se sentaron juntas frente al fuego. El lugar estaba vacío, ya que el sol brillaba y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban fuera.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que me expliques qué es exactamente lo que sucede entre tú y ese Slytherin. –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione enrojeció.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo… estamos saliendo.-contestó, apartando la vista. Se levantó y salió rumbo al comedor, tenía hambre y quería deshacerse de Ginny. Pero la pelirroja la siguió.

-¿Porqué no me contaste nada?-preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras. Mientras Hermione dudaba sobre qué contestar a eso, divisó a Blaise y Theo unos cuantos metros más allá.

-¡Hey, Blaise!-llamó, y salió corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazó cuando llegó a su encuentro, y susurró un "ayúdame" apenas audible en su oído. Luego voltearon a ver a Ginny y Theo que miraban todo con ojos suspicaces.

-No te lo conté porque temía la reacción de la gente. En especial de Ron y Harry.-dijo al fin Hermione, mientras Blaise la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Y hace cuanto que están saliendo?-preguntó Ginny.

-Cuatro meses.

-Un año.

Hermione y Blaise se miraron sorprendidos, ambos habían dado una respuesta diferente al mismo tiempo. Blaise reaccionó más rápido.

-Un año y cuatro meses.-confirmó, haciendo que a Theo se le pegase la risa tonta.

-¿Y donde se "conocieron", por así decirlo?

-En pociones.

-En el pasillo.

Otra vez lo mismo. La situación se estaba volviendo tensa, y Theo no paraba de reírse. Hermione corrigió esta vez.

-Snape había dado un trabajo que él no podía hacer, por lo que cuando nos encontramos en un pasillo, me pidió ayuda.—El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, ya que todos estaban hambrientos. Ginny no dejaba de sospechar: Hermione y Blaise no se ponían de acuerdo, y Theo no dejaba de reírse. Ahí pasaba algo extraño, y ella lo iba a descubrir.

-Hermione, al final nunca pude preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió la otra vez, cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería con Ron petrificado?-inquirió Ginny. Theo no aguantó más y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…

-Draco y Ron pelearon, Ron terminó petrificado y Draco besó a Hermione. Esa es toda la historia.-contestó Blaise, intentando que su voz sonase fría y distante.

-¡Besaste a Malfoy! ¡Saliste con Krum! ¡Y ahora estás con Zabini! Hermione, a partir de ahora, eres mi nueva ídolo. –exclamó Ginny, sonriente, haciendo que la Gryffindor se golpeara la frente con la mano.

…

**Hello world! I'm back. **

**Traigo un nuevo capitulo para que no digan que las tengo abandonadas, pero la verdad es que este capitulo en particular me costo un poco más que el resto. Además, tengo la mente en mil cosas y me cuesta concentrarme en la historia. Prefiero demorarme un poco y no subir algo con lo que no estoy satisfecha.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me ayudan muchísimo. Pero de verdad les digo.**

**A Luana, gracias por soportarme en estos días en los que tengo un carácter de mierda. Yo se que Bariloche es complicado, y yo no siempre reacciono bien. Por eso, gracias por estar ahí y corregir además las historias de mi cuadernillo. **

**A Priscila, espero que te mejores pronto. Te extrañamos inútil! No te das una idea cuanto. Espero que con este capi tengas algo para leer y no me extrañes mucho :)**

**Y al resto de ustedes, mis lectoras, gracias por leerme y seguirme, a pesar que demoro semanas en actualizar. Las adoro! :)**

**Las veo en el próximo capitulo. Dudas, reviews. **

**Sofi (:**


	6. Mr X les tiene una sorpresa

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo seis: Mr X les tiene una sorpresa.**

Había algo que no dejaba dormir a Draco Malfoy. Algo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. El problema, era que no sabía qué. Estaba molesto con Blaise, por haberlo traicionado defendiendo a una sangre sucia; pero ésa no era la razón por la cual no podía dormir. Había algo, pero no entendía qué…

De tanto dar vueltas en su cama, se quedó dormido. Y se vio a si mismo sentado en los jardines de Hogwarts, bajo aquel árbol a orillas del lago negro al cual siempre iba. De repente, una luz blanca apareció en medio del agua, como un punto lejano que cada vez se acercaba más. Draco entrecerró los ojos para intentar distinguir qué era, pero sólo vio la silueta de alguien acercarse.

Segundos después, notó que era una mujer, y cuando dio dos pasos más, quedaron frente a frente, y pudo ver de quién se trataba.

Era Hermione Granger.

-¡NOOOOO!-exclamó, sentándose de repente en su cama. Se tocó la frente con la mano, mientras intentaba que su respiración volviera a ser regular.

¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? ¿Porqué había visto a la sangre sucia en esa forma, con aquél vestido blanco que le quedaba tan bien y le había lucir un cuerpo que él sabía que no tenía? Sacudió la cabeza, hastiado de sus propios pensamientos. Se dirigió al baño, y se mojó el rostro con agua fría.

No era cierto. Ese sueño sólo era producto de su discusión con Blaise, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. Miró su pequeño reloj de arena, y se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a la primera clase del día viernes, y tomando su mochila salió corriendo de allí.

…

Un mes después, Hogwarts estaba en estado de crisis nerviosa pre-infarto cardíaco. Casi todos los alumnos habían sido nombrados en el programa radial, y todos habían tenido su día de vergüenza. Hermione y Blaise se rehusaban a echarse atrás, y seguían consiguiendo secretos sin que se supiera cómo. Los alumnos ya no confiaban en nadie, ni siquiera en sus mejores amigos, y una palabra de más ocasionaba serias sospechas.

Harry había desarrollado un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, que aparecía cuando el tema de Mr X salía en alguna conversación. Ron simplemente destruía cada cosa que encontraba a su paso, y esos últimos días su habitación era un desastre. Ginny estaba harta de discutir con Harry, y llevaban separados oficialmente dos días, y trece horas.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse culpable o festejar el poder que tenían sobre el colegio. Blaise, a pesar de que no había vuelto a ser amigo de Draco, caminaba feliz y contento, orgulloso de ser el causante de los problemas que veía en los pasillos. Ambos seguían fingiendo estar juntos, pero tenían planeado "romper" dentro de un par de días. Habían reducido al mínimo el número de besos que se daban, porque la situación ya se hacía incómoda y porque Harry se los había pedido.

Curiosamente, Blaise y Harry se llevaban bien. Aunque siempre estaban alertas, cuando se descuidaban y bajaban la guardia unos segundos, se veía que, de haber estado en la misma casa, serían amigos fácilmente. Ron no parecía muy feliz con Zabini, pero tampoco se llevaban tan mal. Hablaban educadamente y Hermione había logrado reducir un ochenta por ciento los insultos que se decían mutuamente, por lo que casi se podía establecer una conversación normal.

Draco era un tema aparte. Desde aquel raro sueño que había tenido, procuraba estar lo más alejado de la Gryffindor o de sus amigos. Solía estar solo en clase y fuera de estas, y durante la emisión del programa se encerraba en su habitación. Theo había intentado hablar con él, pero luego de cuatro intentos que terminaron en un "déjame sólo", se retiró.

-¿Listo para una nueva emisión de Mr X?-inquirió Hermione. Blaise le sonrió, y juntos se prepararon para la emisión de ese día.

-¡Bienvenidos, una vez más, al programa radial más escuchado en Hogwarts! Y el único, a decir verdad.-comenzó Blaise. –Hoy cumplimos un mes de vida, y queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que hacen esto posible. Si no tendrían secretos, ¿Para qué estaría aquí?

-Muy divertido.-masculló Ron desde la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hoy vengo a contarles, en este día tan especial, que el profesor Dumbledore me dio autorización al primer baile estudiantil organizado por Hogwarts, para alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso. Obviamente, será organizado por alumnos, un comité formado por mi y unos cuantos amigos de confianza pre-seleccionados. Será el próximo sábado, así que tienen solo una semana para conseguir cita. Seleccionaremos un Rey y una Reina, los mejores y peores vestidos, y también los mejores bailarines. ¿Te gustaría venir? Pregúntale al jefe de tu casa por las entradas, que cuestan solamente dos galeones y cinco knutles. Sé que las chicas enloquecerán por no tener vestido, pues les informamos que el jueves por la tarde se habilitará una excursión para que consigan su vestido soñado, y para los chicos, una túnica de gala para poder conseguir una cita decente. ¡No falten!

Y con eso, se cortó la transmisión, y el caos se desató en hogwarts. Todo el mundo quería saber a quién llevaría, qué usaría y quiénes se convertirían en rey y reina de Hogwarts.

-Vámonos ya, tenemos clases de pociones y Snape no permitirá que lleguemos tarde.-dijo Hermione, y arrastró a Blaise de la mano por el pasillo.

Entraron al aula primeros que todos, porque todavía el recreo no había acabado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo malo sobre esto?-dijo Hermione, señalándose a ella y a él.—Que tendrás que mentir y llevarme a mi, sin libertad de elegir a quien quieres invitar.

-No es tan malo. Jamás me animaría a invitar a la chica que me gusta.-contestó Zabini.

-Vamos… ¿El mujeriego Blaise Zabini tiene miedo de una chica? ¿Desde cuando?

-Sé que es difícil de creer, amiga, pero es algo normal… -contestó él, apartando la mirada.

-Significa amor verdadero. Y créeme, cuando todo esto termine, ella será tuya.-le dijo Hermione. Blaise sonrió.

-No lo creo.

…

-Ron, cálmate, ¿De acuerdo? Ésta vez no haremos lo mismo que en el torneo de los Tres Magos, conseguiremos cita a tiempo. Y ahora tienes una túnica decente, podremos hacerlo.-mintió Harry. Era obvio que no planeaba invitar a nadie más excepto a Ginny.

-Un baile, Harry. Implica comprar la entrada, un ramillete para la chica, arreglarse y bailar. Yo no hago eso.-dijo el pelirrojo, caminando en círculos.

-No es para tanto. Recuerda que eres el guardián de Gryffindor, el Rey Weasley. ¿Qué chica no querría ir al baile contigo?

-Emm… ¿Todas ellas?

-Eres un idiota.-masculló Harry, entrando al salón de Pociones y ubicándose detrás de Hermione y Blaise.

-Hola, chicos. –saludó el ojiverde.

-Fácil para ustedes, ¿Verdad? Ya tienen pareja asegurada.-murmuró Ron, enfadado.

-Deja de perseguirte pelirrojo, conseguirás algo. ¿Has pensado en esa antigua novia tuya? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lavanda? –inquirió Blaise, ganándose un golpe de Hermione.

-Mejor cállate, ¿Quieres? –Contestó. Harry sonrió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Potter? ¿A quién llevarás?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo que a quién llevaré? Es obvio, ¿No? A ginny, por supuesto.-dijo. Hermione y Blaise se miraron, y hasta Ron levantó la cabeza de la mesa para observarlo.

-Harry, Ginny de verdad está enojada contigo. No se si aceptará…-le dijo Hermione, nerviosa. Pero Harry sólo movió la mano, restándole importancia.

-Ya verás.

A medida que el salón se iba llenando de alumnos, aumentaba el nivel de histeriquismo femenino en el lugar. Las chicas estaban teniendo una crisis al disponer de tan poco tiempo para conseguir su vestido, y los chicos se reunían en grupos para decidir a quiénes invitarían. Theodore Nott fue el último en entrar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó delante de Blaise, quien enseguida notó el cambio en su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-inquirió.

-Sólo digamos que ya he conseguido cita para el baile, antes que cualquier otro me la robase.-contestó.

-¿Y quién es, si se puede saber?

-No te lo diré, imagínate si Mr X lo supiera… -bromeó, y se sentó derecho cuando Snape entró al salón.

…

Draco Malfoy faltó a Pociones ese día. Había decidido que superaría a todos y se quedaría con la mejor chica de Hogwarts, por lo que tomó la hora de Snape para ducharse y arreglarse. Se vistió con su uniforme más ajustado, para hacer honor a los músculos que tantos años de Quidditch habían logrado, se puso su colonia favorita y se desordenó el cabello. Odiaba los mechones sueltos sobre su rostro, pero sabía que a las chicas les encantaba así que se los dejó así. Y entonces comenzó a hacer una lista de las probabilidades para su cita en el baile:

_-Pansy Parkinson. _No, ella no, es mi amiga.

_-Emma Coleman, de sexto curso. _Podría ser.

_-Mandy Brocklehurst. _No, ella tampoco, es demasiado insoportable. *

_-Megan Jones. _Probable.

_-Sue Li. _Tiene novio.

- _Sally-Anne Perks_. Linda, pero no muy inteligente.

- _Sophie Roper. _Probable.

-_Lisa Turpin_. Mmm… Puede ser.

-_Sally Smith._ Probable.

-_Isabella Wright, de sexto._ Tal vez.

-_Julie Taylor, de sexto_. No soporto su risa de caballo.

-_Rebecca Lee, de quinto._ Jamás en la vida.

Al final de unos largos veinte minutos, Draco había reducido su larga lista a cuatro simples personas:

-Emma Coleman.

-Isabella Wright.

-Lisa Turpin.

-Sally Smith.

Dos de ellas iban a sexto, y dos a séptimo. Todas, por supuesto, de Slytherin. Así que se miró por última vez al espejo, y sonriente y confiado, salió en busca de su cita para el baile.

…

-Hola.-dijo Harry, bendiciendo su suerte de encontrarse a Ginny en la sala común, que estaba vacía.

-Ah… Hola.-contestó ella, indiferente.

-Oye, sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros… Y quería disculparme y preguntarte… si quisieras ir al baile conmigo.-soltó, todo seguido y esperó por una respuesta. Ginny lo miró apenada.

-Harry, yo… Lo lamento mucho, pero alguien me invitó antes que tú. Pero acepto tus disculpas, y tal vez podamos ser… amigos…-dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. Harry simplemente estaba en shock.

-¿Alguien te invitó? ¡Pero si la transmisión de Mr X terminó hace dos horas solamente!

-Lo sé, y él vino a invitarme apenas salí rumbo a mi clase de Herbología. No te preocupes, seguro encuentras alguna chica que llevar…

El elegido frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su ex-novia, y la esquivó para llegar a la puerta de los dormitorios de chicos, donde desapareció hasta la próxima hora de clases.

…

El jueves llegó rápido para Hogwarts, cuando ya casi todos tenían pareja, excepto los amigos Ron y Harry. Draco había quedado con Emma al final, una Slytherin alta y esbelta, de ojos y cabello negro, lleno de bucles.

Así que por la tarde, con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, salieron en busca de sus vestidos y túnicas ideales para la noche especial. Hermione, de la mano de Ginny y Luna, quien aún no tenía cita pero ni siquiera estaba preocupada por ello; decidieron pasar por el negocio Weasley antes que ir a la tienda de ropa, que se encontraba abarrotada de gente.

-¡Pero miren quién está aquí! –exclamó Fred al verlas. George se volvió enseguida.

-¡Señoritas! Tanto tiempo sin verlas… ¿Ya consiguieron sus vestidos para el baile?

-Todavía ni hemos entrado. Es un caos.-señaló Ginny.

-¡Qué suerte! Porque tenemos un regalo para ustedes. –comenzó George.

-Verán –continuó Fred.-, nuestro negocio se ha hecho mundialmente famoso, y un día recibimos la visita de un diseñador estadounidense muy importante… ¿Les suena el nombre de Lewis Osman?

Las chicas casi se desmayan de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso era una broma?

-¿Realmente conocieron a Lewis Osman?-inquirió Ginny, sorprendida.

-Definitivamente. Y nos pidió un surtido salta clases variado, que incluía todo tipo de enfermedades falsas. Cuando se lo entregamos, nos dijo que si alguna vez necesitábamos algo, que sólo lo llamáramos.-concluyó Fred. Ginny fingió desmayarse y Hermione la atrapó.

-Así que mañana por la mañana, junto con el correo, les llegarán sus vestidos. Una propiedad de Lewis Osman es que sus diseños contienen una tela que se ajusta a tu talla corporal. –informó Fred, sonriente.

-Ustedes… Yo… Nosotras…-balbuceó Hermione, sin saber cómo agradecerles a los gemelos.

-Lo ves, Hermione? Si nosotros no hubiésemos probado todos estos inventos en Hogwarts, quizás ahora estarías haciendo cola en Madame Malkin por un vestido común y corriente. Ahora lucirás espléndida gracias a nosotros.-le dijo Fred. Las tres chicas se tiraron sobre los gemelos, abrazándolos y balbuceando frases de agradecimiento y alegría.

Luego de un momento, se separaron, porque Fred había gritado que estaban espantando los clientes.

-Oigan, necesito alguna poción que de confianza. ¿De casualidad quedará una?-dijo Hermione.

-¿Para qué la quieres?-inquirió Luna.

-Bueno, Sólo queda un día para conseguir parejas para el baile, y sin algo de ayuda, Harry y Ron terminarán yendo juntos.-contestó Hermione. Fred le alcanzó una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido plateado dentro, y la Gryffindor le entregó tres galeones.

-Un placer haberlas visto, señoritas. Las veremos en el baile.-se despidió George.

-¿Ustedes también irán?

-¡Claro! Somos invitados extremadamente importantes. Tenemos pase VIP.-dijo Fred, y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, quien asumió que todo eso había sido obra de Blaise.

…..

(*) Nombres extraídos de Los Cuarenta Originales, artículo de J. K. Rowling disponible en Pottermore. Emma, Isabella, Julie y Taylor, las chicas de sexto, son nombres inventados por mí.

…..

**Hello to you! I'm Back!**

**¿Cómo están? Lamento muchísimo haber demorado con este capítulo, se me complicó bastante con tantos exámenes y la inspiración que había decidido salir a pasear y regresar recién ayer por la tarde. **

**Si no pueden esperar al próximo capítulo (que demorará un poco más, ya que aún tengo exámenes por realizar), visiten mi perfil, donde al final de todo dejaré un pequeño adelanto. Y si quieren, habrá también un Poll para que voten por quiénes quieren que sean las parejas de Ron y Harry.**

**Luana: Gracias por todo, ya no se que más decirte al final de los capítulos! Prometo no demorarme mucho en el siguiente cap. Lo intentaré.**

**Priscila: ¡Que suerte que volviste! Ya te extrañaba boba! Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por leerlo!**

**Y para las demás lectoras, AMO COMPLETAMENTE SUS REVIEWS! Y me motiva mucho que me sigan con demoras y todo. Las adoro!**

**Las veré en el próximo capitulo. Prometo dejar fotos de los vestidos, para que puedan verlos además de imaginarlos!**

**Sofi.-**


	7. I wanna make you feel wanted

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo siete: I wanna make you feel wanted**

_Recomendación antes de comenzar a leer: Cuando encuentren los dos asteriscos (**) recomiendo escuchar la canción "Wanted" de Hunter Hayes. Es la canción que sonaría de fondo en esa situación, no quiero decir más para no arruinar la emoción del capítulo XD_

Hermione, Luna y Ginny salieron de Sortilegios Weasley para dirigirse a las Tres escobas, en busca de algo que tomar. Mientras debatían si comprar o no zapatos para el baile, Luna se detuvo y frenó a las demás con un gesto de mano.

-Hermione, ¿Realmente les darás la poción a tus amigos? Porque creo... que no la necesitan.-dijo Luna, señalando un grupo de gente al final de la calle. Y Hermione vio a sus amigos, Ron y Harry, hablando animadamente con un par de chicas que obviamente, no pertenecían a Hogwarts.

-¿quiénes serán?-murmuró. Una de ellas era tan alta como ron, con una melena rubia cayendo por su espalda, lacia y reluciente a la luz del sol. La otra, con grandes rizos broncíneos, se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Harry y sonreía abiertamente.

-No son de Hogwarts, por supuesto. –dijo Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Porqué no entramos a beber algo, y les preguntamos cuando estén solos?-sugirió Luna. Ambas aceptaron, pero no despegaron su vista de Ron y Harry.

Pidieron tres vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, y se sentaron de espaldas a la ventana, intentando no voltearse para observar a sus amigos.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo podremos saber quién es tu cita misteriosa?-inquirió Hermione, hacia Ginny.

-Prometí no develarlo hasta llegar juntos al baile. Lo siento…-dijo ella, apartando la mirada.

-¿Y Harry?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿No hay posibilidades de que vuelvas con él? –dijo Hermione. La pelirroja bajó su vaso y lo observó atentamente, mientras lo giraba entre sus manos.

-No lo sé. No siento que deba hacerlo. Es como si… Harry y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo he pensado varias veces, y con todo esto de Mr X no he hecho más que confirmarlo. –confesó.

Luna y Hermione se miraron.

-Si es lo que sientes en verdad, entonces está bien.-murmuró Luna, sonriéndole y tomando su mano para infundirle confianza. Ginny sonrió.

Entonces entraron, Harry y Ron, sonrientes a más no poder y se sentaron junto a ellas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Hermione, sonriendo.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Vamos, no se hagan los desentendidos. ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

-Nuestras citas para el baile.-contestó Ron, como si le restara importancia.

-¡Pues cuenten! ¿De donde son?

-No estudian en Hogwarts porque reciben educación en casa, o algo así. Un profesor les enseña lo mismo que a nosotros pero en la comodidad de su hogar.-comenzó Harry.-Tienen nuestra edad, la rubia es Emily Tallarico y la morocha de rulos es Alice Hemswort. Emily tiene un año menos, pero a Ron no le importó demasiado cuando la invitó al baile..

-¿Y está permitido traer gente de fuera a Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero ellas entraran como sea. Les dijimos que nos esperasen en la puerta del colegio.-comentó el pelirrojo.

…

Después de tanta espera, al fin, la noche del baile llegó. Las chicas habían comenzado a prepararse desde temprano, mientras que algunos varones ni siquiera se habían despertado de la larga siesta clásica del sábado. A las ocho treinta exactamente, Blaise se encaminó a la sala común de los Gryffindors, y en cuanto alguien salió de allí, se coló por el retrato de la dama gorda y entró.

Harry y Ron, que terminaban de acomodarse los trajes frente a la chimenea, lo miraron sorprendidos y a la vez alarmados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Vengo en busca de Hermione. ¿Sabes si ya está lista? –dijo Blaise con toda tranquilidad.

-No, ni idea.-contestó Harry. Neville apareció de repente, vistiendo una larga túnica de gala con un gran león rojo y dorado bordado cerca del corazón.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de los dormitorios femeninos, y Luna salió de allí.

No parecía ser ella. Había algo que la hacía distinta, diferente a su imagen común. Tal vez era que llevaba el cabello peinado por primera vez; o tal vez fuese el vestido amarillo que usaba.

-¿Estás listo, Neville?-preguntó, bajando las escaleras hábilmente con sus zapatos de taco. Ron, Harry y Blaise no salían de su asombro.

-Ehh… Cla… Claro. Te ves… fantástica.-murmuró Neville. Luna sonrió.

-Tú también, por supuesto. –contestó, y lo tomó de la mano para salir juntos de allí. Ron parpadeó.

-Pellízcame para saber si es cierto.-masculló Blaise, y Harry sonrió. Sería una larga noche.

Tan ensimismados estaban en la nueva imagen de Luna, que no vieron cuando un Slytherin más se coló en la sala común de los leones. Pero Blaise pudo verlo.

-¿Theo? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió, justo cuando la puerta de los dormitorios se abrió.

Una larga y estilizada pierna asomó primero, luciendo unos zapatos plateados y brillantes. Y luego apareció Hermione, casi sacada de un sueño, con un vestido blanco que la asemejaba a un ángel. Bajó las escaleras, y el fluido del vestido parecía hacerla volar.

-Perdón por la tardanza, no quería hacerte esperar. –dijo, y besó los labios de Blaise rápidamente. Éste, que ya había visto el vestido puesto en Hermione, no se sorprendió. Todo había sido planeado.

-Te ves hermosa. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?-dijo, y le extendió su mano. Hermione la tomó, dejando a Ron en estado de agonía y a Harry en completo shock.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Nadie, excepto Hermione, estaba preparado para ver lo que llevaba puesto. ¿Dónde había quedado la inocente Ginny, que siempre vestía de rosa y se peinaba con moños en el cabello?

La menor de los Weasley bajó peldaño por peldaño enseñando su nuevo vestido, completamente negro, combinado con unos altos zapatos del mismo color y el pelo revuelto en la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermanita?-masculló Ron. Ginny dio una voltereta, y el vestido giró con ella.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó a Theo.

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Mírate! Toda una rebelde. –contestó éste. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Él es tu cita?-inquirió Hermione.

-¿Algún problema, Granger?-preguntó Theo, tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

-No, claro. Sólo me pareció… extraño.-

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a buscar a las citas de Ron y Harry!-exclamó Zabini, y juntos salieron de allí, con Ginny y Theo de la mano igual que Hermione y su pareja.

Llegaron al hall del castillo, y al no ver a nadie, Ron y Harry salieron. Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron, llevando del brazo a Emily y Alice, quienes lucían el mismo vestido corto, pero en dos colores distintos.

-Emily, Alice, ellos son Blaise, Hermione, Ginny y… Theo.-presentó Harry, señalando a todos. Una vez hechos los saludos, el grupo se dirigió al gran comedor, donde la entrada estaba abarrotada de gente.

Chicos que esperaban sus citas y viceversa, y aquellos que aún no habían pagado su entrada, se aglomeraban en las puertas. Como pudieron, lograron entrar, y quedaron maravillados con la decoración.

El cielo estaba estrellado, pero no eran las mismas estrellas de siempre: parecía una lluvia de estrellas que caían, pero desaparecían antes de tocarlos. Las mesas habían sido remplazadas por unas más pequeñas a ambos lados del salón, y la mesa de profesores no estaba: en su lugar había un escenario decorado con cientos de cintas de colores negro y plateado, y cada mesa tenía números que bailaban en círculo alrededor del centro de mesa.

Pero lo más fascinante era el suelo. No estaba opaco y sucio como siempre, si no que era de un color negro apagado, pero algo lo hacía brillar de manera extraña, como si fuese el cielo en una noche iluminada.

-¡Esto es genial!-exclamaron Emily y Alice a la vez, y soltaron unas risitas tontas. Hermione y Blaise se miraron, sonrientes. Entregaron las entradas a Mcgonagall, que les dio un trozo de papel con el número 15.

-Es su mesa.-explicó. Así que allí fueron, y descubrieron que sobraban dos sillas.

Rápidamente el lugar se llenó de gente, pero aquellas dos sillas seguían vacías. Harry y Ginny no podían mirarse, pero Theo bastaba para obtener la atención de la pelirroja. Emily y Alice habían demostrado ser más tontas de lo que parecían, hablando de ropa y zapatos, mientras que Harry y Ron intentaban entender algo. Luna estaba sentada en la mesa 13, pero habían decidido que si nadie reclamaba sus sillas en la 15, ella y Neville ocuparían esos lugares.

La comida llegó cuando todos estuvieron dentro. Ron comenzó a devorar su plato, mientras que Alice le echaba una mirada de reproche. Justo cuando Hermione había ido en busca de Luna y Neville para que se sentaran con ellos, los dueños de las sillas vacías aparecieron.

-¿Ésta es la mesa que nos tocó?-inquirió ella, con desprecio. Draco frunció el ceño, pero tomó la silla y se sentó.

-Miren nada más. Si es el Rey de Slytherin, sentado en una misma mesa con cara rajada y la comadreja.-se burló Theo, palmeando la espalda de su amigo. La chica que lo acompañaba carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Oh, claro. Theo, ella es Emma. –presentó Draco, de mal humor. Mientras Nott le estrechaba la mano a Emma, Draco vio algo que lo hizo dudar de su cordura.

Hermione Granger, con su vestido blanco y sus rizos broncíneos apareció caminando en dirección a ellos, riéndose de algo. Con cada paso la cola de su vestido se movía de forma casi mágica, y parecía que flotaba en vez de caminar. De pronto todo desapareció a su alrededor, y la vio caminar exactamente como en su sueño: Saliendo de una nube de luz blanca, sonriéndole.

-Hermione, creo que ya encontramos a los dueños de las sillas vacías.-comentó Blaise, observando a su falsa novia. La Gryffindor frunció el ceño, y Luna y Neville volvieron a sus lugares antes que alguien les dijese algo.

Draco aún seguía ensimismado en el recuerdo de su sueño. No sabía qué hacer para despejar de su mente la imagen de Hermione caminando con ese vestido, hasta que Theo se dignó a patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-inquirió.

-Nada.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó, el primero en salir a bailar fue Theo, junto a Ginny. Cuando la pista se llenó de más gente, Emily comenzó a insistir y al final logró que Harry y Ron salieran a bailar con ella y Alice.

-¿No quieres ir a bailar?-preguntó Hermione hacia Blaise. Éste se sorprendió, y fingió no haber escuchado bien, pero al final accedió y siguió a la Gryffindor a la pista de baile, que cada vez era más brillante.

-Debemos ir al cuarto detrás del escenario para hablar sin que nos vean.-dijo Blaise, y la guió entre la gente hasta ocultarse en lo que parecía ser un armario de escobas. Sacó su varita, y posicionándola en su garganta, habló claramente.

-¡Recuerden que deben dirigirse a la pequeña cabina de votación que hay cerca de la entrada para votar! Los ganadores serán anunciados antes que la fiesta termine.

…

-Draco, no puedes quedarte sentado aquí toda la noche. Hasta Granger está bailando.-reprochó Emma, pero el rubio la ignoró. No entendía qué sucedía con él.

-Mira, allí hay un chico solo. Ve a bailar, ¿Quieres?-Emma frunció el ceño, y se alejó de allí. Ya había pasado una hora y media, y todo el mundo estaba disfrutando la fiesta, excepto él.

Cerca de la cabina de votación había varias parejas o grupos de gente esperando para entrar, mientras la música seguía sonando. Entonces, aquella molesta voz volvió a hablar, como si saliera de las mismas paredes del colegio.

-¡Brujas y Magos, démosle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales! ¡Un gran Lumos por los genios detrás de Sortilegios Weasley, Fred y George!

Luces iluminaron el escenario, y fuegos artificiales estallaron en el falso cielo del castillo. Los pelirrojos asomaron volando en escoba, y luego de dar varias piruetas sobre la gente, se detuvieron y bajaron sobre la tarima de madera decorada con cintas de colores.

-¿Qué les parece la fiestucha de Mr. X?-inquirió Fred, y obtuvo un grito general por respuesta.

-Estaremos aquí toda la noche con ustedes, pero ahora venimos a anunciarles… -comenzó George.

-¡Cada ganador, de cualquier categoría, se llevará un kit especial de los mejores productos en nuestra tienda! –La gente volvió a gritar.—Y para el rey y la reina, tenemos…

-¡Un vestido y una túnica de gala diseñados por Lewis Osman!-completó George, y el lugar se llenó de gritos femeninos.

-Así que no olviden votar, ¡Y que el mejor gane!-finalizaron, y se mezclaron en la pista con la gente.

Hermione ya no soportaba sus tacones, así que decidió ir a sentarse unos momentos, mientras Blaise se retiraba a buscar algo de beber. Al acercarse a la mesa numero quince, se apoyó sobre una silla y se masajeó un pie soltando un suspiro de dolor.

(**)

-¿No te acostumbras a los tacones todavía, Granger?

Hermione soltó un respingo y se volteó a ver quién le hablaba. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo hacia la pista de baile.

-No soy de usarlos muy seguido. ¿Y porqué tú no bailas?-preguntó ella. El rubio la miró y sonrió torcidamente. Lo que sea que haya habido esa noche en las luces, en la música, o incluso en el aire, hizo que Draco olvidase por un momento su hostilidad usual.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-inquirió ella, sonriéndole burlonamente.

-¿Me estás desafiando?-Hermione se levantó, y pasó delante de él, rozándole las piernas con la cola de su vestido. Draco se paró y la tomó del brazo.

-No dejaré que una Gryffindor me venza.-comentó él, y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Hermione se dejó llevar, porque ella tampoco entendía qué estaba sucediendo allí y tampoco quería detenerlo.

Pero justo en ese momento la música cambió y se hizo más lenta. Draco no se dejó intimidar: tomó una mano de la leona y la llevó hasta sus costillas. Tomó la otra y la levantó en el aire, y comenzaron a girar en círculos.

-¿Qué clase de pasos son esos, Granger? –preguntó él. Hermione sonrió, y aunque por fuera parecía que todo estaba bajo control, en su interior no entendía absolutamente nada acerca de lo que sentía. ¿Porqué le gustaba tanto que Malfoy la guiase en el baile? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él, que ahora la hacía girar bajo las luces del cielo estrellado, en lugar de insultarla?

…

**Hello world! Volví de nuevo :)**

Aunque me moría de ganas de subir este capítulo, no tendría que haberlo hecho… Me deprimió un poco que el nivel de reviews haya bajado. ¿Qué sucedió?

De todas formas, no pude contenerme, y para aquellas que sigan leyéndome, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo, donde al fin sucede algo entre los principales de la historia, Draco y Hermione. ¿Les gustó?

Como les prometí, **conseguí imágenes exactas de los vestidos que imaginaba en cada una de las chicas. Los encontrarán en mi perfil, abajo de todo, junto con el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

¿Qué les parecieron las parejas de Ron y Harry? ¿Les gustaron o no?

Bueno, me despido, porque no me gusta dejar notas largas al final de los capítulos. **A todas las que comentaron en el anterior, muchísimas gracias. Y para las que no, espero que se animen a dejar un review esta vez (:**

See you letter XD


	8. Y el ganador es

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo ocho: Y el ganador es…**

-Blaise, ¿Has notado… con quién está tu cita?-preguntó Fred cuando se acercó al ojiverde. Éste observó a su pareja y sonrió.

-Ya saben que todo es una farsa. No me interesa en realidad lo que ella hiciera… -comentó, buscando algo de comer en la mesa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas conseguirte ninguna chica para cuando se devele la verdad?-Blaise le sonrió sin mirarlo.

-Sólo existe una chica para mí, pero no creo que valla a invitarla… no todavía.

…

-¿Ves que un Slytherin jamás tiene miedo?-murmuró Draco cuando la canción terminó. Hermione sonrió.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso.-dijo, pero lo soltó.-Debería irme. A Blaise no le gustará… que esté aquí contigo.

Draco pareció volver a la realidad y volvió a sentarse en la mesa dando grandes zancadas y empujando a todo el que se encontraba en su camino.

Hermione lo observó extrañada, pero volvió en busca de Blaise, quien la abrazó por los hombros y le sonrió.

-¿Te divertiste con Drakkis? –inquirió.

-Fue algo extraño. No es normal que actúe así conmigo.-comentó ella.

…

La noche se pasó rápido. Hermione había bailado con Blaise casi todo el tiempo, exceptuando cuando Harry y Theo la invitaron a bailar con ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Fred los llamaba desesperado desde un rincón oscuro del lugar.

-Debemos ir a contar los votos, la fiesta termina en media hora.-avisó, y con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, se llevaron las urnas hasta el pequeño cuartito oculto detrás del escenario.

Se dividieron las tareas. Fred contaba los mejores vestidos, George el Rey y la reina, Hermione los peores vestidos y Zabini los mejores bailarines. Terminaron en silencio, y sin decir nada, entregaron el resultado a los gemelos y se fueron de allí. Para evitar sospechas, volvieron a la pista de baile, donde todo el mundo seguía bailando y cantando con la música que sonaba. Entonces las luces volvieron a enfocar el escenario y la voz de Fred vibró en las paredes del castillo.

-¡Brujas y Magos! ¡Magas y Brujas! Es triste, lo sé, pero la fiesta debe terminar en algún momento.-comentó, poniendo cara de tristeza.

-Pero para que recuerden esto para siempre y se vallan teniendo algo para cotillear, les traemos… ¡Los resultados de la encuesta!-gritó George.

-Cuando sean nombrados, hagan el favor de subir al escenario para llevarse su premio. Primero, los peores vestidos, quienes no tienen premio trágicamente.

-Un aplauso para…-George abrió lentamente el sobre en el que habían sido puestos los nombres, mientras todos observaban expectantes.-¡Pansy Parkinson y Justin Finch-Fletcher!

Todos comenzaron a reírse, excepto por los dos ganadores, que se negaron a subir al escenario.

-Lo siento chicos, pero el público ha hablado…-comentó Fred. –Ahora, los ganadores del premio mejor vestidos se llevarán un kit de Sortilegios Weasley que incluyen: Dos cajas de bombones desmayo, Un surtido salta clases, seis botellas de la mejor poción de amor que exista, tres detonadores de señuelo, y cuatro encantamientos de sueño patentados.

-Y los ganadores son… -Mismo silencio, misma acción por parte de George.-¡Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter!

Aplausos por doquier, y Ginny subió sonriente al escenario. Luego de un momento apareció Harry, colorado hasta la cicatriz y algo incómodo. Fred apareció dos hermosas coronas de plata y se las colocó a cada uno, y el Colin Creevey les pidió una foto juntos, lo que los puso aún más incómodos. Pero pasado el tiempo, bajaron por separado llevando sus premios.

-Ahora, los mejores bailarines. Un aplauso para… ¡Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Era demasiado obvio que había sido parte de una broma, porque durante toda la noche ambos Slytherin habían tirado al suelo a la mitad de los alumnos que estaban en la pista.

-¡Felicidades! Han ganado el mismo kit de bromas que Ginny y Harry.-dijo George cuando subieron, entregándoles su premio. Mascullaron algo a modo de insulto y bajaron casi corriendo de allí, completamente avergonzados.

-Y ahora, el momento más esperado. –anunció Fred, sacando un sobre dorado de su bolsillo. George agitó su varita y la batería comenzó a tocar un redoble de tambores, para sumar tensión al momento.

-El Rey del primer baile de Hogwarts, organizado por Mr X y auspiciado por Sortilegios Weasley y Lewis Osman… es… ¡Draco Malfoy!

Una horda de aplausos llenó el lugar, mientras el rubio subía anonadado al escenario. Fue coronado y recibió una túnica de gala original por la diseñadora más famosa de mundo mágico, y George le dijo que esperase. Colin le sacó un par de fotografías, mientras Fred sacaba el otro sobre.

-Y ahora, la Reina del primer baile de Hogwarts es… -redoble de tambores y falta de oxígeno en el cerebro de la mayoría de las chicas.- ¡Hermione Granger!

Nada. Ni un aplauso, ni un murmullo. Ni un suspiro de alivio o sorpresa.

Hermione estaba en shock. Las luces la buscaron entre la gente pero ella no se movió, completamente atónita. Poco a poco comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras el lugar se llenaba de susurros. ¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¡La votación estaba arreglada! ¿Cómo puede ganar Granger?

Las mismas preguntas que se hacía la Gryffindor mientras subía al escenario. Fue coronada por George, y mientras Fred enseñaba el hermoso vestido que había ganado, Colin le sacó un par de fotografías.

-¿Pueden posar juntos, por favor?-pidió. Draco se acercó frunciendo el ceño, como si intentase entender qué sucedía allí, y la rodeó con un brazo. Sonrieron para la foto y se fueron de allí lo más rápido posible.

Hermione se cruzó con Blaise en el camino, que quiso felicitarla, pero ella no le contestó y salió fuera en busca de aire puro. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, por lo que empujó a todo el mundo fuera de su camino hasta que logró salir.

Pero lo que encontró allí no ayudó mucho: Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en una pared del pasillo por el que Hermione había entrado, y ahora ya no podía volverse e irse. El rubio la miró y sonrió de costado.

-Últimamente te veo en todas partes.-comentó. Ella se acercó, insegura.

-Si. Todavía no se porqué.-comentó. Draco la observó y se colocó delante de ella.

-¿No crees que deberías irte? A Zabini podría molestarle.-dijo él, repitiendo sus antiguas palabras.

-No, por favor. No te lo tomes a mal, sabes que él es mi… novio y eso, pero no creo que le moleste que esté aquí.

-Todavía sigo sin entender porqué estas con él. Es decir, él es un Slytherin. –comentó Draco sin mirarla. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Hermione lo imitó.

-Bueno, para el amor no existen las diferencias de casa. –comentó ella.

-Es raro, ¿Sabes? –dijo él luego de un momento de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba la música del Gran Comedor.—Blaise siempre hablaba sobre una chica de la que estaba enamorado. Nunca quiso decirnos su nombre. Y luego descubrir que eras tú… fue muy sorprendente. Deberías haber visto a Theo.

Hermione sonrió. Era obvio que esa chica misteriosa no era ella, pero debía seguir con la farsa.

-Me agrada Theo. Fue muy tierno con Ginny, y es divertido.

-Él suele ser así. Es algo raro a veces, constantemente hace tonterías… Hay días en los que sólo quieres matarlo.-comentó Draco riendo.

-Bueno, puedo entenderte. Ron es así. Existen días en los que me sorprendo de su idiotez constante.

-No soporto a ese pelirrojo.-soltó Draco de inmediato.

-¿Sabes? Si me preguntabas por Blaise o Theo hace un par de meses, te diría que los odiaba. Pero cuando llegas a conocerlos es distinto, te das cuenta que no todos son tan malos como aparentan. Incluso tú eres mejor de lo que pensaba.

Hermione se abrazó a si misma mientras Draco meditaba sus palabras. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío en el castillo, y ella estaba con un fino vestido, sentada en el suelo.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó él cuando la vio.

-Un poco, pero estoy bien.-contestó. Malfoy no dijo nada. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a pararse, y luego se quitó su saco y se lo alcanzó.

-Cúbrete. –le dijo. Lo colocó sobre sus hombros y sonrió de costado, pensativo. -Debería irme. Zabini realmente se enojaría si me ve aquí contigo.-murmuró, y echándole un último vistazo, se alejó hacia el lado opuesto del gran comedor. Hermione lo observó hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

…

-¡Hey! Ahí estás. –dijo Blaise cuando Hermione apareció en la mesa de comidas. -¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó, y entonces reparó en el saco que llevaba puesto.-¿De quién es esto?

-Es… de Harry.-contestó ella. –Salí afuera porque necesitaba algo de aire puro.

-¿Y desde cuando Harry es de Slytherin?-inquirió él, tocando el escudo de su casa en el frente del saco negro. Hermione se reprendió mentalmente.

-Oh, lo siento, en realidad es de Theo. Me lo prestó porque tenía frío…

No alcanzó a terminar su excusa cuando Ginny apareció de la mano de Theo, quien traía puesto su propio saco.

-¿Cómo la están pasando?-preguntó ella sonriente. Blaise arqueó las cejas y volvió a mirar a la Gryffindor.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo, y ambos salieron afuera.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? –inquirió Blaise cuando estuvieron solos en el pequeño aula detrás del escenario.

-El saco es de Malfoy. –confesó. Zabini se sorprendió y fingió estar aterrado.

-¿Desde cuando Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, te da su saco a ti?-dijo.

-No te lo dije porque ni siquiera yo entiendo qué acaba de suceder, y necesito pensar esto con claridad antes de hablarlo. ¿Me perdonas?

-Claro que sí, Hermione. Sabes que soy tu amigo. Pero creo que es hora de terminar con esta farsa del noviazgo, no creo que llegue a ningún lado.

Hermione sonrió quitándose el saco.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo, Blaise Zabini?-inquirió.

-Sabes que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.-contestó él, siguiéndole el juego.

-No es suficiente para mi.-dijo ella, y besó su mejilla.

-Te veo mañana, Granger.-contestó luego de un momento, y luego se alejó. Hermione rió y sacó su varita, para anunciar que el baile había terminado.

…

**Hello world!**

Volví :) No pueden quejarse, creo que rompí mi record de subir tantos capítulos tan rápido. Es que nunca había tenido una historia tan definida en mi cabeza como ésta, y sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos ayudan un montón.

**Muchas gracias** por sus comentarios, no soy de las que responden aunque comenzaré a hacerlo a partir de ahora.  
><strong>A Luana y Priscila<strong>: Perdón por no haberles dedicado el capítulo, y saben que el fic entero se dedico a ustedes dos. Mas les vale ir cuando nos juntemos a ver los MTV movie awards! Las adoro con toda mi alma, gracias por estar siempre.

Y gracias a todas las lectoras que me siguen. EN serio, no saben lo que significan para mi.

**See you letter!**

P.D. : Joel Courtney (actor de súper 8, la película) me sigue en twitter!


	9. Bajo el árbol

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo nueve: Bajo el arbol.**

Domingo por la mañana, resaca. Hermione Granger no podía entender porqué le dolía tanto la cabeza, si es que ella no había bebido nada y tenía perfectos recuerdos de la noche anterior; señal de que no había estado borracha.

Se levantó tambaleante y se alegró de disponer una habitación propia como beneficio de ser prefecta, así nadie podría verla con ese aspecto. Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, para bañarse en luz solar.

Se sentía tan bien en ese momento que si fuese por ella se hubiera quedado allí el resto del día. Pero decidió que era hora de darse una ducha, y vestirse para ir en busca de sus amigos.

Tiempo después, ya presentable, tomó las redacciones ya terminadas de Pociones y Herbología, y fue en busca de Ron y Harry.

…

-¡Buenos días!-gritó Hermione, cuando logró entrar en la habitación de sus amigos. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, ya que no había rastro de los demás. Pero ambos siguieron roncando sonoramente, sin notar la mirada asesina de su amiga.

Hermione sacó su varita, y con una floritura rápida todas las cortinas se abrieron de repente.

-¡AAAAHHH!

-Vamos, no pueden ser tan sensibles. –comentó ella, sonriendo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué demonios haces en nuestro cuarto?-exclamó Ron, oculto bajo las sábanas.

-¿Me vas a decir que todavía piensas que yo jamás te he visto en pijamas? –preguntó ella.

-¡Vete!-gritaron a la vez, y Hermione salió fuera sonriendo, no sin antes encantar las cortinas para que no pudieran cerrarlas.

Quince minutos más tarde, Ron y Harry salieron a la sala común, sin sus pijamas pero más enojados que nunca.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Hermione?-inquirió Ron, apuntándola con la varita mientras se restregaba la cara con una mano.

-Mañana deben entregar cinco redacciones para cinco clases distintas, y ni siquiera han puesto el título. Si quieren copiarlas, lo harán ahora, y si no, pues mala suerte.-dijo ella sonriente. Harry y Ron la miraron entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Justo ahora Hermione decidía compartir su tarea? Enojados, tomaron pergaminos y comenzaron a copiar. Ella se sentó a su lado con una taza de café que le había pedido a Dobby segundos antes.

-¿Y qué tal su noche junto a Emily y Alice?-preguntó.

-Puede que sean bonitas, pero no eran muy listas que digamos. Es decir, Alice pensó que había personas reales dentro de las pinturas de las escaleras.-comentó Harry. Ron y Hermione soltaron una carcajada. -¿Y qué tal tú y Zabini?

-Nada importante. Anoche rompimos.-dijo ella. Ron manchó su redacción con tinta y Harry se petrificó.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso él te hizo algo?-preguntó el pelirrojo, levantándose listo para ir en su búsqueda.

-¡Tranquilo, Ronald! No me hizo nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que no… somos compatibles. Últimamente estar con él se volvió algo aburrido.-mintió ella. –Pero seguiremos siendo amigos… como tú y Ginny, por ejemplo.-dijo, y se arrepintió al instante.

-¿Ginny y yo? ¿Porqué dices eso? ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?-preguntó Harry, olvidando su redacción por completo.

-No, no, ella no me dijo nada… yo sólo… lo supuse, ¿De acuerdo?-contestó Hermione. Pero ni siquiera Ron se lo creyó.

-Debo hablar con ella. –dijo él, y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Espera! Ella no está…. Um.. disponible ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que está ocupada! Le diré que quieres hablarle cuando la vea.

-¡No! ¡Debe ser ahora!-vociferó el ojiverde, y salió fuera en su búsqueda.

-Espero que no la encuentre.-murmuró Hermione, dejándose caer en un sillón.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque ella está en una cita con Theo.

…

Luego de explicarle Pociones a Ron, Hermione salió hacia el exterior del castillo para relajarse. Sacó su libro muggle favorito y se tendió a la sombra de un gran árbol a orillas del lago negro. Buscó la página donde había quedado y comenzó a leer.

"_-¿Y qué? _

_-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido? -pregunta, y yo sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona?-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. -Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Peeta le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su _

_identidad, su esencia…"_

-¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron modales?-pregunta alguien a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo su lectura. Hermione cerró el libro, reconociendo el propietario de aquella voz, y se enderezó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo. Su voz salió fría y distante, porque cada vez que él se acercaba, la Gryffindor preparaba todo su arsenal ante un ataque inminente.

-Quiero que te retires de MI árbol, y que me devuelvas MI saco.-reclamó Draco.

-Primero y principal, tu saco lo tiene Zabini. Y segundo, yo no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado. ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa aparte de "Mi, mi, y mi"?

-Sí, lo sé. Aléjate de aquí, asquerosa Gryffindor.-dijo él. Hermione se levantó y le hizo frente.

-Pues yo no pienso moverme. Así que tienes dos opciones: O ir en busca de otro árbol, o quedarte aquí y soportar mi presencia, Slytherin. –dijo ella apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¿Así que deseas mi presencia?-inquirió él, sonriendo. Hermione se ruborizó aunque no quiso hacerlo.

-Claro que no. –contestó.

-Entonces me quedaré. –resolvió el rubio, y se sentó bajo el árbol a los pies de Hermione, quien lo miró confundida, pero decidió ignorarlo. Tarde o temprano se marcharía de allí.

La leona se sentó a medio metro de Malfoy, apoyada contra el tronco, y abrió nuevamente su libro.

-¿Qué clase de libro muggle es ese?-preguntó él.

-Es una novela, y se llama Los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Te importaría callarte?

-No, quiero saber de qué se trata.-contestó.

-No lo entenderías, está basado en el mundo muggle.

-Explícamelo.

Hermione suspiró hastiada. Podía explicárselo, y soportar sus preguntas estúpidas y sus burlas, o negarse y soportar sus quejas. De todas formas debía escuchar sus quejas o sus burlas, así que optó por la vía más sencilla. Comenzó a explicar la trama del libro, aclarando varias cosas y comparándolas con el mundo mágico. Draco la observaba atento y de vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta ocasional.

-¿Y bien?

El rubio meneó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Parece… interesante.-murmuró. Luego desvió su vista hacia el lago y lo observó durante unos minutos, y luego se fue de allí sin decir más, dejando a Hermione completamente confundida.

…

-¡Buenos días, queridos oyentes!

La voz de Mr X volvió a llenar el lugar ese lunes. Ahora el programa duraba media hora, y Blaise y Hermione se estaban quedando sin secretos, así que habían optado por una nueva opción.

-Como de seguro sabrán, el primer baile en Hogwarts ha sido genial y resultó siendo un éxito! Tanto es así, que se permitió convertir esto en una tradición: cada año se harán dos bailes, el de Mr X y el de fin de curso, que organizará el colegio. Ahora, se preguntarán, ¿Quién será Mr X cuando este año termine? Bien, les daré una noticia: Un mes antes de que terminen las clases, se abrirán una especia de 'audiciones' para que todos los que quieran puedan llegar a ser Mr. X.

-Ahora, siguiendo con otro tema, tenemos preparados algunos secretos para ustedes del día del baile. Pero antes anunciaremos algo: a partir de ahora, Mr X tendrá una invitada llamada Mrs X, quien estará aquí para ayudarlos con sus problemas. ¿Cómo comunicarse con Mrs X? Fácil: Envíen una carta al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, contándonos su problema, y tal vez en la próxima emisión, Mrs X les dará un consejo.

-Bien, ¿Quieren saber todos los chismes y cotilleos del baile, verdad? Bueno, qué tal si comenzamos con esa persona que genera tanto revuelo en Hogwarts. Si señores, estoy hablando de el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. A pesar de su odio hacia las sangre sucias, la noche del sábado invitó a Hermione Granger a bailar. La Gryffindor fue vista luego usando el saco de Draco, y más tarde hizo oficial su separación de Blaise Zabini. ¿Será Malfoy la causa de su ruptura?

-Siguiendo con más secretos, es el turno de la pelirroja Ginny Weasley. ¿Han visto quién fue su pareja en el baile? Nada menos que el señor Theodore Nott. ¿Qué pensará su ex novio, Harry Potter? Quien por cierto, llevó al baile a la señorita Alice Hemswort, quien no es de Hogwarts. Y su amigo Ron, tuvo la misma suerte que él, teniendo como pareja a Emily Tallarico, un año menor, pero igual de rica y hermosa como su amiga Alice. Que suerte han tenido los muchachos!

-Y con esto, señores, nos despedimos. Recuerden enviar cartas a la señorita X, alias Mrs X, quien responderá sus preguntas la próxima edición. ¡Gracias por sintonizar!

Y con un suave 'plop' la transmisión se cortó.

….

Hola!

Miles de perdones por la tardanza. He tenido ciertos problemas con este capítulo, pero apenas pude lo escribí. Espero que les guste, me encanta leer sus reviews!

Ya comienzan a verse más momentos de Draco y Hermione, porque pronto vendrá lo mejor para estos dos.

En el próximo cap verán la reacción de harry al ver a ginny y theo juntos, y prometo actualizar pronto. Lo intentaré, al menos. Sucede que mi pajarito taladra-cerebros no está cumpliendo su trabajo…

A Luana: Gracias por todo amiga, por esperarme y aguantarme siempre. Te quiero muchísimo :)

A Priscila: Dame bola nena! Siempre qe bajo estas dibujando jaja… te quiero bicho, gracias por estar ahí.

Y a mis lectores/as de siempre, los adoro. Gracias por sus reviews!

Sofi.-

P.D.: Alguien puede hacerme alguna imagen para el fic? Es que ahora que fanfiction deja subir fotos queria poner algo aquí. Si saben diseñar mandenme un MP y yo les paso mi correo para ponernos en contacto :)


	10. Una carta extraña

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo diez: Una carta extraña.**

Harry Potter apareció el lunes por la noche en la sala común, con aspecto de cansado y algo tambaleante. Ron y Hermione habían estado buscándolo todo el día, pero al caer el sol decidieron esperarlo en la torre Gryffindor por si aparecía, y llamar a Mcgonagall en caso de que no llegara después de medianoche.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un salto. El elegido levantó un dedo para contestar y avanzó un paso, pero perdió el equilibrio y casi se derrumba en el suelo, de no haber sido por Ron que lo sujetó al instante.

-¿Dónde has estado? Hueles peor que el aliento de un dragón…-se quejó Ron. Lo llevó hasta un sillón cercano y lo sentó allí. Gracias a Merlín el lugar estaba vacío, de lo contrario tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Fui en busca de Ginny.-contestó él con la vista perdida.

-¡Pero eso fue ayer por la mañana!-reclamó Hermione.

-Lo sé… pero entonces….

"_Caminé fuera en busca de Ginny, pero no la encontraba. Le pregunté a un alumno si la había visto, me miró sonriente y me señaló que estaba más allá, cerca del lago. Dudando, me acerqué, y vi que estaba con alguien. Pensé que eras tú, Ron. _

_-¿Ginny?-llamé. Ella se volvió sonriendo y me miró con ojos desorbitados. Entonces pude ver quien estaba con ella: era Theo. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?-inquirió Nott, y antes de que pueda contestarle, Ginny se paró entre nosotros. _

_-Harry ya se iba. ¿Verdad, Harry?-dijo ella, y la miré confundido. No podía creer que estuviera echándome. _

_-No. Vine a hablar contigo, Ginny.-contesté, mirando fijamente a los ojos del Slytherin. _

_-Verás…-comenzó ella, pero Theo la apartó del medio y me enfrentó._

_-Está conmigo. –dijo. Por instinto saqué mi varita y me preparé al combate, y él hizo lo mismo. Pero Ginny consiguió meterse en el medio nuevamente, y amenazó con hacernos una maldición si nos enfrentábamos. Me retiré y le dije que volvería, pero Theo ya le estaba diciendo algo por lo que no me escuchó…"_

_-_Harry, ¿Quisieras ir al grano? ¿Qué sucedió para que terminases así, y desaparecieras por dos días? –inquirió Hermione. Harry volvió a perderse en su historia, divagando de vez en cuando, con un cierto problema para pronunciar correctamente la letra R.

"_Me marché y fui directo con Hagrid. Él no estaba, pero su cabaña estaba abierta, así que pase la tarde con Fang. Encontré un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y otras cuantas de wisky. Y allí me quedé hasta que Hagrid volvió hace una hora y me gritó hasta que logré irme."_

Cuando Harry terminó de narrar su historia, Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar. Su amigo había pasado un día y medio emborrachado en la cabaña de un semi gigante, abrazado a un perro. ¿Era idea suya o esto era material excelente para Mr X?

Pero no podía hacer eso, no cuando Harry la estaba pasando tan mal. Sin hacer comentarios y evitando cruzar su mirada con Ron, Hermione cubrió a su amigo con una manta e hizo aparecer un vaso con algo espeso dentro, que hacía burbujas de vez en cuando y tenía el color de la tierra.

-Bébetelo.-le ordenó, y Harry, tan perdido como estaba, se lo tragó de un sorbo. Luego comenzó a hacer extrañas caras y se levantó de un salto, alarmado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió.

-Ron, encárgate de él, yo debo ir a hacer un trabajo para Aritmancia. –pidió la leona, y su amigo asintió en señal de respuesta.

…

El martes por la mañana, Hermione seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Mr X y Mrs X. Habían recibido casi cuarenta cartas, y las habían leído a todas, pero había una (que Zabini insistió en leer durante el programa) que la tenía preocupada.

-¡Buenos días, queridos oyentes! Bienvenidos a la emisión número 36 de nuestro programa. Después de revelar cientos de secretos y organizar una fiesta que quedará en la historia de Hogwarts, Mr X les trae una nueva sorpresa: A partir de ahora el programa quedará dividido en dos segmentos, quince minutos de Mrs X y el resto conmigo. Comencemos con ella.

-Hemos recibido alrededor de 45 cartas de todos los estudiantes, pero hoy leeremos dos que nos llamaron la atención. La primera es de un Slytherin, por lo que se puede deducir, ya que el símbolo de su casa estaba en el sobre. Este escritor se mantuvo en secreto, pero queremos ayudarlo.

"_Mrs X:_

_ Aunque te odie por sacar a la luz mis peores secretos, necesito de alguien que sepa que hacer. Verás, no suelo ser muy amable con la gente. Soy esa clase de persona que no muestra lo que siente para que la gente lo respete. Y bueno, la cuestión es algo complicada para explicarla. Lo diré de forma más simple: hay una chica que siempre me cayó mal por su forma de ser. Pero hace poco tuve un par de situaciones con ella que me demostraron que no era como yo creía. Y ahora… no puedo dejar de pensar que siempre fui cruel, por algo que no era cierto. ¿Cómo arreglo las cosas?"_

-Bien, niño, es simple: Habla con ella. Comienza por acercarte, decirle un par de cosas tontas, hacerla reír. Hazte su amigo. Y cuando logres tener confianza con ella, podrías pedirle perdón.-respondió Hermione, y Blaise le alcanzó otra carta. –Vamos con otro lector, para luego pasar al segmento de los secretos.

"_Mrs X: _

_ ¿Cómo demonios hago que la chica que me guste esté conmigo, si tiene a su ex novio persiguiéndola por todos lados? No creo que le sea simple olvidarlo, pero se nota que está decidida a terminar su relación con él."_

-Bueno, te daré dos consejos: Uno, dale tiempo. Si ella recién termina con su novio, deberás esperar a que se recupere y a que él la olvide. Y dos, demuéstrale que la entiendes. Si te cuenta algo sobre su ex novio, tu dale consejos e intenta apoyarla. Pero lo más importante es que esperes a que ella solucione las cosas, no la presiones. Y ahora, volvamos con Mr X.

-Gracias. Hoy les traemos un secreto que ni yo puedo entender. El señor Draco Malfoy fue visto el domingo por la tarde sentado cerca del lago en compañía de la leona Hermione Granger, conversando tranquilamente. Aunque fui testigo de que nada pasó entre ellos, no es algo que suela suceder. Recordemos que Draco siempre mantuvo una postura de anti-sangre sucias desde que podemos recordar.

-Ahora es el turno de el señor Harry Potter. El domingo fue visto discutiendo con Theodore Nott y Ginny Weasley, al parecer, el susodicho apareció durante la cita de la gryffindor y el Slytherin. El lunes desapareció por completo, pero fue hallado por sus amigos Ron y Hermione en la cabaña del guardabosques Hagrid, alcoholizado y abrazado a Fang, el perro del semi-gigante. ¿Qué pensarán todos de 'El elegido', ahora que se sabe lo que hizo ayer? Con esto, cortamos la transmisión. Recuerden enviar sus cartas a Mrs X, y estén alertas, porque Mr X siempre está cerca.

Y la transmisión se cortó. Hermione se quitó el micrófono que habían encantado para hablar en la radio y golpeó a Blaise en el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porqué?

-¡Te dije que no contaras lo de Draco! ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-exclamó ella.

-¡Es mi deber como Mr X! ¡Debía hacerlo, Mione!

-No me digas así cuando estoy enojada contigo. Ahora todo el mundo pensará que entre él y yo hay algo, y no puedo tolerar esa idea.

-Vamos, llevamos diciendo secretos un mes y medio. Sabes que todos pensarán en esto por dos días, y se olvidarán cuando descubramos otra cosa interesante. –dijo él, y la ayudó a guardar sus cosas. –Vamos, Mione, ¡no te enojes conmigo!

-¡Zabini! Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué esta sucediendo con Malfoy. El otro día, cerca del lago…-dijo ella, y se dejó caer en una silla.-Fue amable conmigo. Y durante el baile. Es como si ya no fuera el mismo Draco que conocimos en primero, algo… algo es distinto. Pero no se que es, y hasta que lo descubra, mantendrás esa bocota cerrada, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo ella, y Blaise sonrió.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago? – preguntó antes que Hermione saliera de la habitación. La gryffindor se detuvo y se giró lentamente.

-Les diré a todos que todavía duermes con la mantita rosada de tu hermana pequeña.-dijo, y se fue cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

…

**Hello world!**

Volví, al fin. No saben lo que costó este capítulo, y aún no estoy muy segura de lo que escribí, así que si no les gusta, lo siento :( fue lo mejor que salió.

Así que… tenemos la primera aparición de Mrs X, que por cierto, Mrs es el femenino de Mr, es decir:

**Mr X**….. 'mister' X, es decir, 'señor' X.

**Mrs X**… 'missus' o 'missis' X, es decir, 'señora' X.

Sólo para aclarar dudas.

Por cierto, quería agradecer sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, me gustaron mucho! **Gracias por leer la historia :)** Y a las chicas que les gusta la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre, podrían pasarse por mi nuevo fic? Se llama una carta de despedida, realmente me costó mucho hacerlo y quería que lo leyeran :)

A Luana y Priscila: Gracias por estar siempre :) Las adoro! Y Pri la próxima dejame un comentario **sabes? :D**

**Alguien me sigue en Twitter? Sofii_16 **

Las veo en el próximo capitulo, que espero no tarde tanto como este. Perdón por la tardanza!


	11. Un día lleno de emociones

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo once: Un día lleno de emociones.**

Hermione pasó la semana intentando ignorar el echo de que la escuela estaba revolucionada por completo. Por primera vez en la historia, las cuatro casas se disputaban la copa de Quidditch, y había dos partidos que definirían esta situación. Ese mismo día por la tarde se disputaría Gryffindor y Slytherin, y apenas terminase este comenzaría Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. Los puntajes estaban de forma en que había posibilidades para las cuatro casas, aunque obviamente Slytherin y Ravenclaw llevaban las de ganar.

-Hola chicos. ¿Listos para el gran día?-preguntó Hermione llegando al comedor esa mañana, mientras sus amigos desayunaban. Ron levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Claro. Éste es nuestro año. –comentó. Hermione sonrió y terminó de desayunar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Mcgonagall les había pedido a ella y Blaise que transmitieran ese día un programa especial sobre el partido. Obviamente, Hermione no entendía ni quería saber nada de quidditch, pero Blaise insistió tanto que al final lo logró. Consiguieron robarle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry (Blaise casi lloró de la emoción al usarla por primera vez) para poder ver el partido y transmitir sin ser vistos.

-¡Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer con esto!-repitió Blaise por décima vez, abrazando la capa de harry contra su rostro.

-Compórtate Zabini, la gente te observa. Debemos ir con Mcgonagall para preparar el equipo de transmisión antes que el estadio comience a llenarse. –dijo Hermione, quitándole la capa a Blaise.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del campo de quidditch, donde algunos alumnos se dedicaban a pintar banderas y carteles para el gran evento. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de todo, por lo que Mcgonagall tenía los nervios de punta y corría de un lado a otro para evitar problemas. Cuando los vio, los llamó a los gritos.

-Buenos días profesora.-saludó Blaise al acercarse.

-Hola. Bueno, voy al grano porque estoy muy atareada. Ustedes se sentarán detrás mío en la tribuna donde están los profesores, cubiertos por la capa invisible. Nadie debe verlos, ¿De acuerdo? –dijo. Los guió hasta los lugares que debían ocupar, y luego los ayudó a cubrirse. –La gente está comenzando a llegar, no se les ocurra salir. Volveré en unos minutos.-comentó, y se alejó.

Hermione comenzó a preparar las cosas para la transmisión, mientras Blaise se dedicaba a revisar sus anotaciones.

-Bien. Leeremos los antecedentes de cada casa, cuantas veces ganaron la copa, algún que otro jugador famoso y los datos curiosos que encontraste en la biblioteca antes de que los equipos entren. Una vez que comience el partido, yo narraré y tu llevarás la cuenta de los puntos. Recuerda que están muy cerca unos de otros, así que cada anotación hace la diferencia.

-Lo sé Zabini.-contestó la Gryffindor, hastiada.

-Mira, el estadio ya comenzó a llenarse. ¿Quieres empezar la transmisión?-preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo. Hermione le guiñó un ojo y tomó su varita.

-¡Buenos días, fanáticos del Quidditch! Hoy les traemos una emisión especial debido a la particularidad de este acontecimiento. Como bien todos ustedes saben, por primera vez en miles de años, las cuatro casas de Hogwarts tienen la posibilidad de ganar.

Hermione comenzó a relatar los últimos partidos y a comparar los equipos de cada casa, mientras el estadio se llenaba de alumnos con estandartes, banderas, gorros y diferentes objetos con los colores de su casa. Todo el mundo ponía atención a la transmisión, porque aportaba datos interesantes para tener en cuenta al momento de apostar. Como los gemelos Weasley ya no estaban en el colegio, Theodore Nott se había encargado de juntar las apuestas de todo el mundo.

La mayoría jugaba por Slytherin. Estaban más arriba en puntaje y tenían más posibilidades de ganar, seguido muy de cerca por Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Cuando el lugar estuvo lleno, Mcgonagall se ubicó junto a los chicos y los equipos salieron a la cancha.

-¡Y aquí están, los equipos! Primero, el antiguo campeón de Quidditch, Gryffindor! Como capitán y buscador, Harry Potter. Golpeadores, Jimmy Peakes y Jack Sloper. Cazadores, Demelza Robins, Ginevra Weasley y Dean Thomas. Y como guardián, Ronald Weasley. Bien, Gryffindor lleva en todo su historial 58 copas ganadas. Hoy juegan con sus túnicas escarlatas, estrenando un nuevo diseño. Y ahora, saliendo de los vestuarios está ¡Slytherin! Como capitán y buscador, Draco Malfoy. Golpeadores, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Cazadores, Adrián pucey, Louis Vaiser y Connor Kingsley. Guardián, Miles Bletchley. La casa de las serpientes lleva ganadas 60 copas, siendo la que más victorias consiguió a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts. En los partidos anteriores…

Mientras Hermione terminaba rápidamente de repasar los antecedentes de ambas casas, los jugadores sobrevolaban el estadio en busca de sus posiciones. Madame Hootch se elevó en su escoba y Hermione le alcanzó la varita a Blaise.

Cuando sonó su silbato, la Quaffle fue lanzada al aire y el juego comenzó, mientras Mr. X, o mejor dicho Blaise, resumía el partido para los oyentes. Hermione anotaba todo en un pequeño cuaderno y sacaba cuentas. Blaise observaba y las comunicaba al resto del colegio.

-Y parece que el Malfoy ha visto algo, si señor, y se lanza en picada hacia el suelo. Potter no se queda atrás y lo sigue rápidamente, están a la par, a punto de estrellarse… Potter levanta su escoba pero Malfoy sigue un poco más… ¡Y allí está, señoras y señores, Draco Malfoy atrapó la Snitch!

El estadio explotó en gritos. De alegría, de tristeza, de furia, lo que sea, en medio de tanto griterío nadie entendía nada. Recién cuando las cosas se calmaron, Blaise pudo comunicar al colegio que Hufflepuff ya casi no tenía posibilidades de alcanzar la copa, a menos que anotara 400 puntos en el partido contra Ravenclaw, algo que la mayoría consideraba imposible.

Los equipos se retiraron, y mientras Blaise repetía las mejores jugadas y analizaba las posibilidades de cada casa, el público se preparaba para el siguiente partido. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff entraron en la cancha minutos después, y el juego comenzó de nuevo.

…

Una hora más tarde, nadie podía creer lo sucedido. ¿Cómo había pasado?

El buscador de Ravenclaw había atrapado la snitch y ganado el partido, pero no fue suficiente para alcanzar el alto puntaje de Slytherin, quien ahora salía del estadio con la copa en alto. Malfoy llevaba la sonrisa más grande de todo Hogwarts, mientras era llevado en los hombros de sus compañeros de casa.

-¡Hey, Potter! –llamó el rubio, y el elegido levantó la cabeza. -¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar esto juntos? ¡Te regalo la snitch, para que recuerdes este día para siempre! –le gritó. Harry amenazó con sacar su varita, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Draco.

Pero antes que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el rubio miró a Hermione, le guiñó un ojo sonriendo y tiró un beso al aire. Luego se alejó junto a todo slytherin, que seguía cantando la odiosa canción de Weasley es nuestro rey.

-¿Has visto eso?-preguntó Ron, enfurecido.

-Sí, pero debe haber sido una burla. Vámonos, ronald.-contestó ella, confundida. Empujó a sus amigos dentro, pero antes de seguirlos, Blaise vino corriendo.-¿Qué sucede Zabini?

-¿Has visto lo que Draco hizo? –preguntó sonriente.

-Desaparécete. –dijo ella, y siguió a sus amigos.

…

La sala común de Slytherin estaba haciendo tanto ruido que un profesor tuvo que aplicar un hechizo silenciador sobre la entrada, ya que sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el castillo. Cuando Blaise entró a buscar a Draco, éste seguía cantando y festejando con todos sus compañeros. Theo apareció justo antes que el ojiverde pudiese acercarse a su amigo.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde estuv…? Espera, reconozco esa sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de maldad estás por hacer, Zabini?-inquirió.

-Nada que te incumba. Descuida, no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te afectará. –contestó él, y apartando a su amigo del camino, fue en busca de Draco. -¡Draco! ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco!

Cuando finalmente logró llamar su atención, lo arrastró hacia la habitación y se encerró dentro.

-¿Qué sucede? Quiero terminar de disfrutar mi victoria. –dijo el rubio, ofendido.

-Escucha, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste recién?

-¿Qué?

-Eso, de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione.

-Oh… Lo siento si te molestó, pensé que ya no eran más novios ni nada…

-No, no, no es por eso. Quiero saber, porque tengo… información que podría interesarte. –contestó Blaise, intentando reprimir su sonrisa.

-¿qué clase de información?

¡Bam! Draco había mordido el anzuelo.

-No debería decírtelo… pero es que no puedo seguir ocultándotelo.

-Deja de dar vueltas Zabini, dímelo.

-Hablé con Hermione luego de que tu coquetearas con ella. Y me dijo… no debería hacer esto. No tendría que decírtelo.

-¡Blaise!

-¡De acuerdo! Me dijo… que está loca por ti. Literalmente, loca-por-ti.

….

**Hello world! **

**Millones de perdones por la tardanza, estuve demasiado ocupada y no tenía nada en la cabeza para hacer este capítulo. Pero espero que les guste, porque de verdad que costó hacerlo.**

**¿Qué les pareció la maldad de blaise? ¿Cómo creen que resulte? **

**Bueno, espero muchos reviews (aunque no me los merezca por demorar tanto) :)**

**Las quiero gracias por leer! **

**Sofi.**


	12. El primer baile ilegal en Hogwarts

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo doce: El primer baile ilegal en Hogwarts**

Draco Lucius Malfoy nunca fue una persona que se preocupara mucho por las cosas. Él podría estar en medio de un Apocalipsis que siempre mantendría su mente despejada y lista para calcular un plan.

Pero él no aceptaba que le soltaran las noticias como si de bombas se tratase. Si tenías algo que decirle, mejor tomate tu tiempo. Dale mil vueltas, pistas, algo para que él sepa de qué estas hablando.

Por eso, cuando Zabini quería molestar a su amigo, ignoraba todos estos requisitos y anunciaba las cosas sin vueltas: directo al grano. Y esto ponía a Draco de muy, muy mal humor.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que el rubio atinó a decir.

-Eso. Le gustas a Hermione. Desde que la besaste aquel día, cuando Mr X les dijo a todo el mundo que eras virgen, ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo Blaise. Draco enfocó su mirada en él.

-¿Qué si lo recuerdo?-pronunció, usando ese tono peligroso que todos sabían qué significaba. Zabini se levantó de un salto y se alejó tres pasos. -¿¡Cómo se atreve Granger a decir que yo le gusto!? ¡Siempre me ha odiado! ¡Siempre! ¡Y ese beso no fue nada más que algo que utilicé para desmentir a Mr X!

-¡Draco! ¡Escúchame! La besaste. La sacaste a bailar. Te sentaste a hablar con ella en el pasillo luego del baile. Le diste tu saco. Te sentaste con ella cerca del lago a hablar sobre un estúpido libro muggle. Le coqueteaste hace cinco minutos. Las chicas interpretan todo eso, Malfoy.

-Pero… pero… -Draco se sintió mareado, y se dejó caer en la cama. Blaise se acercó.

-Dime que piensas de esto. Déjalo salir, de acuerdo? Te hará mejor.

-No lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? –dijo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esto era demasiado. Blaise casi le dice la verdad, pero se contuvo cuando Draco tomó aire para hablar. –Es extraño. Ella nunca fue fea, ¿Sabes? Pero siempre la consideré inferior por el simple hecho de ser una sang… una hija de muggles. Y ahora…

Blaise estaba anonadado observando a su amigo. Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, y comenzó a revolverse el pelo con la vista fija en el suelo.

-No puedes decir nada sobre esto. Al menos hasta que lo resuelva. –dijo de repente, mirando a Blaise. Pero algo en el rostro de su amigo lo alertó.-Zabini, que sucede? Zabini…

El ojiverde abrió la puerta lentamente y sonrió. Antes de salir, se volteó y le gritó:

-¡Era mentira! ¡No le gustas a Hermione!

Y luego, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Justo al llegar a la sala común, donde los estudiantes seguían festejando su victoria, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en el instante en que Blaise saltó al suelo. Todo el mundo se quedó callado por un par de segundos, asustados. Theo, sentado en un sillón cercano a donde Blaise había caído, se inclinó sobre éste y lo levantó del cabello.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora?!-gritó.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes que Draco venga por mi! –Gritó, y logró zafarse justo a tiempo para salir corriendo.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura de la sala de Slytherin, se detuvo un segundo para pensar su próximo movimiento y tomar algo de aire. Salió en busca de su escoba, y voló hasta la torre Gryffindor, mas específicamente a la ventana de su próxima victima. Aunque para que ella lo notara, faltaba demasiado tiempo, por lo que Blaise golpeó suavemente el vidrio y luego lo abrió.

-¡Blaise! –exclamó Hermione, levantándose de la cama de un salto, tumbando todos los pergaminos al suelo.- Te dije que esperaras a que yo abriera la ventana para entrar. ¿Y si yo estaba vistiéndome?

-Entonces habría visto algo muy bonito.-comentó éste mientras apoyaba la escoba contra la pared.

-Oh, cállate. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Zabini?

-Tuve una genial idea. –confesó. Hermione soltó los pergaminos que estaba guardando en un cajón y se dio vuelta lentamente. –Espera, espera, antes que digas algo presta atención.

La leona reprimió una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que él terminase de explicar su idea.

-¿qué te parecería organizar un baile de máscaras para celebrar el cierre de la copa de Quidditch? Podemos hacerlo 'ilegalmente', es decir, sin avisarle a los profesores. La sala de menesteres servirá como lugar de reunión, podemos guiar a los alumnos en grupos y utilizar el mapa de Harry para mantener a los profesores alejados. Hay pasadizos que llevan desde las salas comunes hasta el séptimo piso, así que prácticamente nadie vería nada. No podremos difundirlo por la radio, pero correremos el rumor. Créeme, es muy fácil que todo el colegio se entere. Hay una salida a Hogsmeade en tres días, así que todos conseguirán ropa y máscaras. Podemos hacerlo el fin de semana que viene, con una semana de tiempo para organizarnos.

-Pero…

-¡Espera! Conseguiremos comida con los elfos, ellos nos ayudarán. Varios de los que están allí pertenecieron a mi familia en el pasado, y está tu amigo Dobby, así que podremos hacerlo. Y la decoración nos la dará la misma sala. Podemos solicitar que haya un cuarto escondido detrás para poder hacer los avisos si lo necesitamos. Creo que no olvidé nada, así que adelante. Puedes comentar.

Hermione estaba absolutamente confundida. No podía creer lo que veía y oía… Blaise Zabini con una idea que no era alocada ni estúpida, si no que tenía sentido e incluso… podrían hacerlo.

-Eso… es… lo más… inteligente que has dicho en años.-comentó Hermione, y Blaise corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Es esto un sí?

-¡Es un claro que sí! ¡Comencemos! –gritó Hermione alegre, tomando un pergamino y una pluma.

…

Una semana después, La sala de menesteres estaba llena de alumnos. La decoración era increíble, y casi todo el colegio había asistido. Una larga mesa llena de comida y bebida se ubicaba a la derecha, repleta de los más exquisitos manjares que los elfos habían podido cocinar. Hermione y Blaise se habían vuelto locos preparando todo, pero al final, las cosas habían resultado bien. Todo el mundo tenía sus máscaras, sus vestidos, sus citas (que prácticamente eran las mismas que en el baile anterior) así que sólo bastaba comenzar con la música para que la fiesta diera inicio. Hermione arrastró a Blaise del brazo hacia un cuarto que tenían preparado previamente, y sacó su varita.

-Casi traigo a otro slytherin, Dios, es tan confuso con todas esas máscaras… -comentó. Blaise sonrió levantándose el antifaz.

-¡Sonorus! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos todos a este nuevo baile organizado por Mrs & Mr X! ¡Recuerden no quitarse sus máscaras hasta el final! Felicitaciones a la casa ganadora de la copa de Quidditch, ¡Slytherin!

Un fuerte griterío recorrió el lugar.

-¡Pero esta noche olvidemos la competitividad y celebremos todos juntos! ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Dicho esto, Blaise presionó un par de botones en el equipo musical que Hermione había instalado y la música llenó el lugar.

-Bien, vamos fuera. Te veré aquí dentro de una hora o dos.-dijo Hermione, pero Blaise la detuvo.

-Escucha, te quiero aquí en una hora. No llegues tarde. ¿Entendiste?

-Pero qué…

-No-llegues-tarde.-dijo, y salió al baile, dejando a la leona completamente confundida.

…

**Holaa! Estoy de vuelta :)**

**Mil millones de perdones por la tardanza, es que estuve super ocupada y … bueno no, mentira, no estuve súuuuper ocupada, solo que no me salía el capitulo y tuve que editarlo unas diez veces antes de poder terminarlo. **

**De todas formas espero que les guste y espero que me dejen reviews!**

**Las quiero y gracias por leer! :) **

**Ah y para las que leen los otros fics, prometo actualizar pronto. No se cuando, pero pronto. Perdon :(**

**Sofi .~**


	13. Quien te quita lo bailado

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo trece: Quien te quita lo bailado**

La música sonaba fuerte y retumbaba hasta en los huesos. A pesar de la enorme cantidad enorme de alumnos que se encontraban en la sala de los Menesteres, aún había lugar para moverse y no hacía calor. La barra de tragos engañaba a todo el mundo porque nunca sabías que te tocaría. Podía ir desde un vaso con agua y un simple hechizo para agregarle color, hasta una increíble poción simular al alcohol muggle.

Ese era el resultado de dejar algo tan crucial como las bebidas a cargo de su amigo Theodore, pensó Blaise, mirando por sobre las cabezas de la gente como Nott repartía vasos de distinta consistencia y color, encubierto por su astuta máscara blanca y negra.

Pero no podía distraerse, no esta noche, así que decidió no probar ningún trago, sólo por las dudas. Se dedicó a esquivar gente en la pista de baile, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada en busca de su amigo, hasta que finalmente dio con él.

-¡Hey! –gritó, y corrió tras él. Draco se volteó y lo miró, reconociéndolo por su característico cabello. Blaise no había tenido la precaución de ocultarlo como él, que se lo había teñido de negro. Si quería disfrutar esta noche, debía hacerlo bien, sin que nadie lo reconociese.

-¿qué sucede Zabini?-preguntó el slytherin, arrastrando las palabras y acercando el vaso a su boca.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Blaise, desconfiando.

-No te preocupes, le dije a Theo que no se sobrepase conmigo o filtraría las fotos de él cuando era niño y tenía esa inclinación a vestirse como mujer…

-¿Todavía las tienes? –inquirió Blaise sonriendo.

-Claro, bien escondidas en mi habitación. Nunca subestimes un buen chantaje, Zabini…

-Claro. Escucha, tienes que venir conmigo. Hay una chica realmente hermosa a la que tienes que conocer, realmente te encantará.

-¿Cómo sabes que es hermosa si todos llevan puesta sus máscaras?

-La conozco, es una amiga. Descuida, es realmente hermosa. Y si no te gusta no importa, podemos pedirle a Theo algo y lo olvidarás… aunque no creo que quieras.

-¿Y porqué me la presentas a mi en lugar de conseguirla para ti?

-Porque sabes que no es a ella a quien busco.. Además pensé que con sus personalidades realmente se llevarían bien. Ven en quince minutos detrás del escenario y te la mostraré. No me dejes plantado porque voy a matarte…

-Allí estaré, lo prometo. –confirmó draco, observando el gran reloj ubicado sobre el escenario.

…

Theo se había escapado de su función como Barman cuando Ginny apareció en la barra, luciendo hermosa, y la tomó de la mano decidido a disfrutar el momento. Un viejo amigo de sexto curso lo estaba remplazando, y confiaba en él, así que concentró toda su atención en la bella pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

Ginny estaba decidida a hacer esta noche memorable. Theo la había llevado al baile y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importó lo que los demás pensaran. Esta noche era de ella y de Theo, de nadie más, ni siquiera Harry.

El hecho de que se sintiera tan feliz cuando los fuertes brazos del Slytherin la rodeaban, de que su estomago se llenara de mariposas cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, y de que con cada palabra ella simplemente se perdiera… todo eso era señal de algo que realmente estaba pasando.

Así que cuando la música comenzó a sonar, fue la primera en perderse en la pista rodeada de estudiantes.

-Te ves realmente hermosa hoy.-susurró Theodore al oído de Ginny.

-Gracias…-contestó ella, abrazándolo.

A pesar que la música era rápida y movida, ellos dos se abrazaron bajo la luces. Cuando Ginny levantó su cabeza, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Theo observándola fijamente.

-Ginny… no sé qué está sucediendo, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Algo bueno está pasando… y realmente quería decirte que no importa todo lo que tenga que esperarte, porque valdrá la pena.

La Gryffindor no sabía que decir. A pesar de los gritos y el alto volumen de la música, lo único que ella escuchaba era el latido de su corazón, y la suave respiración de Theo a centímetros de ella.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que nunca lo dirías.-contestó ella, y levantó una mano temblorosa para acariciar la mejilla del ojiverde. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando ella lo tocó. Luego los abrió, y tomando firmemente la nuca de la pelirroja, se acercó lentamente.

La música sonaba en niveles inesperados, estremeciéndote hasta los huesos, y la gente saltaba descontrolada. Alguien gritó algo sobre Slytherin y todos le contestaron, las luces giraban y danzaban entre la gente y sobre la pista; pero para Ginny y Theo nada existía en ese momento.

Eran sólo ellos dos, en su mundo, su nuevo mundo, donde sólo importaba este nuevo sentimiento que estaba comenzando a surgir.

…

Hermione llegó a la pequeña sala detrás del escenario una hora después tal como le había prometido a Blaise. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a su compañero arreglándose el cabello ante un espejo.

-¿Para quién te arreglas tanto, Zabini?-inquirió. Su amigo volteó rápidamente y sonrió.

-Me asustaste.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera?

-Tengo un amigo que presentarte. Sólo quiero ver una cosa…-Zabini rodeó a la Gryffindor y tocó su cabello. –Esto… si… te reconocería fácilmente.

Sacó su varita rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? –se defendió ella, alejándose.

-Sólo le cambiaré la forma para que no te reconozca. Es decir, puedes usar máscara, pero cualquiera te reconocería con eso rulos. Quiero mantener el secreto, además, el tampoco quiere que sepas quien es hasta el final, cuando todos se quiten las máscaras.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero volverá a la normalidad luego, verdad?

-Cuando te quites el antifaz, volverá a ser como siempre.-prometió él, y con un movimiento de varita y unas cuantas palabras, el cabello de Hermione se alisó y se volvió negro como la noche.

-Realmente te queda bien…-concedió su amigo, sonriendo. –Ahora ven, te presentaré a mi amigo.

-Pero… Blaise… -Por más que Hermione intentó quejarse, él no la escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo. Esto tenía que salirle bien, o la Gryffindor lo mataría.

-Veamos… ¡Mira! Allí está. Recuerda, no digas quien eres. Mantén la intriga hasta el momento de quitarse las máscaras. –Le recordó el Slytherin, llevándola hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

-Amigo, te dije que vendría. Ella es mi amiga. Es de Gryffindor, pero creo que te encantaría conocerla. ¿Porqué no bailan un poco, y se conocen mejor? Oh, y no se quiten las máscaras porque me dijeron que Mr X está echando del lugar a los que lo hacen.

Hermione tragó incómoda cuando Blaise se fue. El extraño la observó atentamente, a través de su antifaz, y sonrió de costado.

-No he visto alguien tan bonito en Gryffindor hace mucho tiempo. –comentó, tomando la mano de Hermione. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

La música comenzó a ser más lenta. Las parejas se reunieron en el centro, bailando abrazados, bajo la tenue luz del lugar. Draco se acercó lentamente y depositó su otra mano en la cadera de la gryffindor. Hermione levantó su mano hacia el hombro del muchacho, y lentamente, comenzaron a girar al compás de la música.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, extraña.-bromeó él, mirándola fijamente. Hermione se perdió en la dulce mirada de ese completo extraño, con dos grandes orbes grises que parecían interminables.

Cuando Draco inclinó su cabeza, ella se preocupó. ¿Podría realmente besar a un extraño? ¿No iba eso en contra de todo lo que ella respetaba? Pero una vez más, esos hermosos ojos grises la confundieron.

Y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su corazón salirse de lugar cuando sintió los dulces labios de aquél slytherin presionándose contra los suyos.

…

-¿Has visto eso? –Gritó Blaise de repente, sacudiendo a Theo por los hombros, y haciéndole derramar un vaso sobre la barra de tragos.

-¡Zabini! –contestó a los gritos.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí, en el centro de la pista! –señaló Blaise, apuntando hacia Draco y Hermione.

-Son dos estudiantes besándose, wow, que genial. –contestó su amigo.

-No, pedazo de Troll de montaña! Son Draco y Hermione!

-¿Qué son qué?!

-ambos están disfrazados, y ninguno sabe quien es el otro hasta que haya que quitarse las máscaras. ¿No soy un genio, eh?

-No, realmente no. Cuando descubran lo que hiciste, vendrán a buscarte. Y yo no voy a ocultarte, ¿Oíste?

-Oh, mierda. ¿Cómo no noté eso? –maldijo Blaise, mirando el reloj. Solo una hora para que las máscaras fueran quitadas y todos revelasen su identidad.

-Tu problema. Ahora aléjate de la barra, estás espantando mis clientes.-le pidió Theo, entregando otro vaso de líquido sospechoso a una alumna de primero.

-¿Clientes? ¡Pero si esto es gratis! ¿Acaso estás cobrando?

-¿Acaso piensas que me salió barato conseguir todo esto? Si quieres beber, debes pagar.

-Oh, no tienes remedio, amigo…-se quejó Blaise, y se alejó corriendo.

…

Draco había conseguido datos bastante interesantes sobre esta chica, y realmente, no podía esperar a saber quién era.

Le había contado que le gustaba pociones, pero que su favorita era aritmancia, justo como él. Que no soportaba adivinación. Que le gustaba Mr X pero no tanto, porque le parecía irrespetuoso andar divulgando secretos por doquier sin permiso alguno. Que su color favorito era el rojo. Que amaba leer. Que la música le gustaba, pero valoraba más el sonido de la naturaleza. Que le atemorizaba volar sola en escoba, pero con alguien se sentía mejor. Que siempre había querido inventar un nuevo hechizo, pero nunca había podido hacerlo.

Toda esta información la consiguió mientras coqueteaba con ella, entre baile y baile, sentados en una de las mesas cercanas, visitando la barra de tragos… Pero lo más importante era que mientras hablaban no se separaban ni un segundo. Una pregunta, una respuesta y un beso. Un abrazo. Una caricia.

Hermione nunca había sentido tanta conexión con un extraño, pero le emocionaba saber que pronto descubriría quien era. Sólo quince minutos más.

-Así que, hay algo que no te he preguntado.-dijo Draco después de besarla (una vez más) mientras bailaban en el centro de la pista de baile. -¿qué piensas de Slytherin?

Ella sonrió incomoda.

-Verás… Hasta el año anterior, los detestaba. No hacían más que molestarme, a mi y a mis amigos. Pero este año comencé a conocer gente que realmente me cayó bien.

-¿Cómo quienes? ¿A quienes conoces de mi casa?

-¡No puedo decírtelo! Mira si yo te digo algo y tu resultas ser esa persona… -Draco sonrió al ver las mejillas de aquella extraña sonrojándose por primera vez.

-¡Vamos! En un par de minutos lo sabrás así que no tienes porqué preocuparte. Confía en mi.

-Ugh. Está bien. Conocer realmente, solo a Blaise Zabini y a Theodore Nott. Después he hablado con otros, como Draco Malfoy y esos dos gorilas con los que siempre está…

-¿Crabbe y Goyle?

-Si, esos. Pero no se mucho sobre ellos.

-¿Y de Malfoy? –preguntó Draco, fingiendo no conocerlo.

-No lo sé. Es extraño. Hasta hace dos meses habría jurado que me odiaba. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡No lo sé! Hace unos días hablé con él. Me pareció raro, porque fue una charla normal. Sin… insultos. Olvídalo.

Draco sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago. No había hablado con nadie que normalmente insultara durante la ultima semana… Oh.

¿Podría ser que…?

No, no.

Por favor.

Que no sea ella.

De repente la música cambió y una voz resonó por las paredes del lugar, distrayendo a Draco y Hermione, que seguían abrazados.

-¡Aunque no les parezca, el tiempo se nos acabó y tenemos que comenzar a volver a nuestras salas comunes o alguien podría sospechar! Pero antes de comenzar a retirarse, llegó el momento más importante. ¡Quítense las máscaras de una vez!

Todo el mundo comenzó a quitarse sus antifaces, temerosos y asombrados. Draco bajó su vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó ella sonriente. Él asintió.

Con manos temblorosas, Hermione suavemente levantó el antifaz.

-¡Oh!

Draco abrió los ojos cuando ella lo miró asombrada, incapaz de creerlo. El cabello del Slytherin se volvió rubio de nuevo, y él le sonrió abiertamente. Pero cuando levantó su mano para quitar la máscara de ella, la gryffindor se aterrorizó.

-¡No! No… -susurró, y salió corriendo. Draco se quedó confundido, con la mano levantada en el aire vacilante. La vio desaparecer entre la multitud y salir por la puerta, y antes que esta se cerrase, el rubio ya estaba corriendo en su búsqueda.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor!

Ugh, esta chica sí que era rápida. Pero él no se rindió. Dobló por dos pasillo siguiéndola de cerca, hasta que finalmente pudo alcanzarla. La tomó de la muñeca y la arrinconó contra un pequeño espacio entre la pared y una vieja estatua.

-no, déjame… -susurró ella tratando de escapar.

-No lo haré. Quiero saber quien eres. ¿Porqué tienes miedo? ¿Es por lo que dijiste hace un momento sobre mi?

-No. Pero cuando sepas quien soy te desilusionarás, lo sé. Debes dejarme ir. Quédate con el recuerdo de alguien que no conoces, no con el mío, por favor… -Hermione cerró los ojos, resignada.

Pero Draco la ignoró, y sin soltarla, le quitó el antifaz.

De repente no tenía aire para respirar. Verla allí, asustada, con los ojos cerrados mientras su cabello retomaba su color y forma naturales… todo eso hizo que algo dentro de Draco cambiara. Ese 'algo' que había cambiado dentro de él probablemente fue la razón de que el espacio que había entre ellos le pareciera demasiado, aunque estaban aprisionados contra la pared. Hizo que el rubio no pudiera sentir nada aparte de la respiración de Hermione a centímetros de él, que no viese nada excepto los dulces y finos labios de la que esa noche fue su compañera.

Esos labios que toda la noche habían sido suyos.

¿Qué podría perder ahora? La noche aún no terminaba. Esos labios le pertenecían hasta que el sol saliera por la mañana.

Hermione seguía negándose a abrir los ojos. No quería ver la decepción en el rostro de Draco, así que esperó. Y esperó.

Pero en vez de sentir a Draco alejándose de ella, o insultándola, o algo peor… De lo único que fue conciente fue de una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-Abre los ojos. –susurró él. Ella los abrió, y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del que creía su enemigo hace un tiempo atrás. El ojigris se inclinó lentamente y la volvió a besar, y ella no se negó.

_Después de todo, quién le quita lo bailado._

….

**Hello! **

Ya sé, ya se, demoré un montón con el capitulo anterior y con este también. Peeeero, este tiene casi cuatro paginas de Word, que es mas de lo que los anteriores tienen así que creo que recompensa en algo el tiempo que tarde :)

Espero que les guste! Dejenme reviews y trataré de no demorarme de nuevo, lo prometo!

Gracias por leer, las adoro (:

Sofi.-


	14. Yo nunca

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo catorce: Yo nunca…**

-¿¡QUE BESASTE A QUIÉN?!

Ese fue el grito que despertó a todo Gryffindor el domingo por la mañana. Hermione había salido en busca de Ginny, pero para su desgracia la encontró sentada con Theo, Harry, Blaise y Ron. Así que ahora se encontraba sentada en un sillón bebiendo una taza de café, con todos sus amigos sentados alrededor de ella como si fuese a contarles alguna historia para niños. Theo y Blaise pasaban casi todas las mañanas de los sábados y domingos en la sala común con ellos o en los exteriores del castillo, pero como compartían tanto tiempo juntos las cosas habían comenzado a calmarse entre Harry y Theo. Ron seguía sin soportar a Blaise pero con el tiempo llegarían a convivir en paz, sin que Hermione o Ginny tengan que estar interviniendo cada diez segundos.

-¿Podrían callarse? ¡Despertarán a todo Hogwarts! –susurró Hermione, sacudiendo las manos.

-Aww… mira como se sonroja… -dijo Blaise señalándola y riéndose. La castaña le frunció el ceño, completamente colorada, e intentó distraerse bebiendo algo de café.

-Pero… -interrumpió Ginny, golpeando a Blaise para que se callara. -¿Qué sucedió después? Es decir, te persiguió, te besó, ¿Y luego? ¿Simplemente se alejó, sin decir mas?

Hermione bajó la taza de café lentamente, en parte porque adoraba hacer sufrir a sus amigos, en parte porque no sabía como seguir contando la historia.

-Bueno…

_Hermione posó una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda de draco. Él apreció el gesto, porque cubrió esa mano con la suya y siguió besándola por un momento. Luego se separaron en busca de aire, pero ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, negándose a enfrentarse a la realidad._

_De repente Draco comenzó a oír una voz grave en el fondo de su conciencia, una voz que él conocía muy bien, gritándole que lo que hacía estaba mal._

"_¡Es una sangre sucia, por amor a Salazar! ¡Tu familia nunca lo aceptaría! ¿Qué diría tu abuelo si te viera?" _

_Hermione abrió los ojos por fin, y se encontró con Draco a centímetros de su rostro, teniendo un gran debate interno en esos momentos. _

_-¿Estás bien? – susurró, tocando nuevamente su mejilla. El rubio abrió los ojos de repente y se enderezó._

_-Yo… yo no debería… Lo siento… Oh, Merlín, que he hecho…_

_Hermione se preparó para una ronda de insultos, pero esto nunca llegó. Malfoy simplemente tocó su rostro y sonrió apenadamente, completamente confundido. Seguía escuchando a su padre gritando en el fondo de su mente, pero decidió sofocar los gritos por un momento._

_-¿Puedo… abrazarte? –susurró. Hermione sonrió y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza suavemente en el pecho del Slytherin. _

_Draco se sentía mal, realmente mal. Estaba traicionando sus ideales, pero el aroma del cabello de Hermione lo confundía aún mas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan mal, si se sentía tan bien?_

_Malfoy besó la gran cabellera de Hermione, y lentamente, comenzó a separarse. _

_-Debo irme. –dijo, mirándola a los ojos. No podía dejar de oír a su padre gritar barbaridades desde el fondo de su conciencia, como una alarma que lo obligaba a comportarse y no hacer ninguna de las locuras que realmente quería hacer. Acarició una ultima vez su mejilla y tuvo una gran idea._

_-Toma…-dijo, entregándole su chaqueta. –Me gusta como se ve en ti._

_Hermione se sonrojó y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Draco comenzaba a alejarse ahora, y ella no pudo resistirse._

_-¿Malfoy?_

_El rubio se detuvo y volvió la cabeza._

_-¿Sí?_

_-No digas nada de esto, por favor. Sabes cómo son mis amigos… y yo no… _

_-No te preocupes. –contestó, sonrió de costado y se alejó. _

-Awwww … -Fue todo lo que Hermione obtuvo como respuesta de sus 5 amigos, cuatro de ellos eran hombres de 17/18 años cada uno. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir?

-¿Qué esperabas que te dijéramos, Herms? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Algo que me devuelva a la realidad! Saben que no puedo estar con él, él me odia, detesta a los de mi 'tipo'. ¡Por amor a Merlín, nunca debí haberlo hecho!

Hermione acababa de golpearse contra la realidad. Dejó el café en la mesa y comenzó a pasearse por la sala común, que gracias al cielo estaba vacía. Comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello mientras sus amigos la observaban preocupados, y cruzaban miradas entre ellos para saber que hacer.

-¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo?! ¿Porqué fui tan estúpida como para creer, realmente, que algo bueno estaba pasando?

Ginny había susurrado a los demás que la mejor cosa que podían hacer es dejar que ella diga todo lo que tenía para decir y luego contestarle. Pero cuando Hermione se hizo arrodillo contra la pared, Blaise se preocupó y fue hasta ella.

-Mione… ¿estás bien?

Cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza para decir que estaba bien, abrió la boca y… simplemente no pudo mentir. Se abalanzó a los brazos de Blaise y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Los demás se acercaron preocupados, pero Zabini alzó una mano y les dijo que esperen.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Hermione se separó de su amigo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto… Mira, empapé tu túnica nueva… -balbuceó ella, secándose las manos con un pañuelo que Ron le había alcanzado.

-No te preocupes. –contestó Blaise sonriendo. -Ahora escúchanos bien. No tienes porqué arrepentirte de lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Yo hablaré con Draco, te lo prometo, y averiguaré porqué hizo lo que hizo. Puede parecer muy frío por fuera pero puedo asegurarte que por dentro tiene sentimientos. Y de alguna forma tu pudiste hacerlos salir.

-Tu.. no… sabes… eso.-tartamudeó Hermione.

-Lo sé, de verdad. –susurró Blaise sonriendo. –Ahora, ve con Ginny arriba y vístete. Te veré en la entrada del castillo en quince minutos. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Hermione asintió y tomó la mano que Ginny le extendió. Ambas subieron las escaleras, mientras que la pelirroja se volteaba para preguntarles qué planeaban hacer. Pero ninguno le contestaba porque no lo sabían, así que todos observaron a Blaise.

-Esto es lo que haremos. –dijo cuando las chicas habían desaparecido escaleras arriba.

…

-¡Corre, queda un minuto! –exclamó Harry de repente, mirando el reloj. Blaise, Ron y Theo comenzaron a acelerar el paso. No era fácil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de comida que llevaban encima. Esos elfos realmente no tenían un límite…

-¡Izquierda! –gritó Theo, el único que podía ver algo a través de los distintos paquetes que llevaba. Todos doblaron. Finalmente dieron con la puerta de salida del castillo, que daba a los jardines exteriores. Estaba abarrotada de alumnos, la mayor parte de Gryffindor, charlando animadamente.

-¡Abran paso!-exclamó Theo al verlos, y todos se corrieron a los costados. Alguien les abrió la puerta, y los cuatro pasaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. -¡Sígannos!

-¡30 segundos!

Todos corrían detrás de los chicos, hasta que por fin dieron con un árbol cercano al lago y se detuvieron.

-¡Ayúdennos, Hermione está viniendo! –Gritó Harry, sacando su varita. -_¡Accio manta!_

Un gran trozo de tela cuadriculada emergió entre todas las cosas y cayó en las manos del ojiverde. Éste la extendió con ayuda de Dean y Seamos y todos comenzaron a colocar la comida sobre ella. La tela era inmensamente grande, así que además de la comida, todos cabían sentados sobre ella sin ningún problema. Mientras los últimos detalles iban agregándose, como un florero que Lavender había hecho aparecer, o una pequeña fuente de chocolate, obra de Theo; Hermione y Ginny aparecieron en la puerta del colegio. Ron fue en su búsqueda y volvió junto a ellas pocos segundos después.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos, a pesar que eran visibles desde la entrada al castillo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la Gryffindor, sorprendida.

-Un pequeño regalo de nosotros hacia ti. Para agradecerte por todo. Y además para levantarte un poco el ánimo.

-Yo… no sé que decir…

-Sólo disfrútalo. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.-dijo Theo, rodeándola con un brazo y acompañándola al círculo de alumnos. Hermione tomó asiento junto a sus amigos y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Un poco con cada uno, era casi como las cenas en el comedor, pero mucho mejores: al estar sentados en círculo todos podían verse las caras y charlar animadamente sin molestias.

Pronto la comida comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que casi no quedaba nada, pero la charla no aminoraba, todo lo contrario. Ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde, y más gente se había unido a la ronda, sin importar colores o casas, todos compartían anécdotas bajo la sombra de los árboles.

-¡Oigan, tengo una idea! –gritó Blaise de repente. Todos le prestaron atención. -¿Alguno de ustedes ha jugado alguna vez al "Yo nunca"?

Un murmullo recorrió el círculo. Muchos comenzaron a reírse y a pedir que no se jugara ese juego, mientras otros se miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Hermione, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir.

-Un pequeño juego donde por turnos, cada uno dice algo que nunca hizo. Por ejemplo, 'Yo nunca me emborraché', y todos los que lo hayan echo al menos alguna vez, deben tomar un trago.

-¿Un trago? Espero que no estés hablando de bebidas alcohólicas porque sólo son las cuatro de la tarde. –dijo Hermione, poniéndose seria ante su amigo.

-Yo nunca mencioné alcohol… Pero si es lo que quieres…-contestó Blaise, y con una floritura de varita hizo aparecer un vaso (que media aproximadamente veinte centímetros y estaba lleno de una sustancia similar al wisky de fuego) delante de cada estudiante, y los restos de comida desaparecieron. Blaise se ubicó en el centro de la ronda y comenzó a hablar.

-¡De acuerdo! Ya saben las reglas, un trago por cada vez que no hayan echo algo. ¡No vale mentir! Si comienzan a sentirse mal, se levantan y se van. De todas formas, si quieren volver al castillo allí –señaló un costado aparte de la gran ronda, donde una gran jarra llena de un líquido transparente esperaba.- hay un antídoto contra el alcohol. Un vaso y adiós resaca. ¿Quién comienza?

Todas las manos se alzaron , pero Blaise señaló a Hermione.

-Tendrás los honores.

-Oh… De acuerdo. Emm… Yo nunca… olvidé algo por culpa del alcohol.

Varios de los presentes tomaron un trago, sin dejar de reírse. Harry estaba entre ellos.

-Mi turno, mi turno –reclamó Theo.—Yo nunca… besé mas de tres personas en una misma noche.

Sólo un par tomó esta vez.

Las preguntas comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más incómodas, más personales y más vergonzosas. Y lo peor de todo era que Hermione era vista como alguien responsable ante el resto del alumnado, por eso todos se sorprendieron cuando ella tomó un trago cuando Ron dijo 'Yo nunca besé a alguien desconocido' o cuando Parvati confesó no haber tenido un amor prohibido.

-¡Miren a la sabelotodo! –exclamó Dean, algo mareado por el alcohol. -¡Pensé que eras diferente, Mione!

-¡Oh, cállate! –contestó ella sonriendo -¡Yo pensé que al menos habías besado a más de una chica!

Cuando el sol ya casi se ocultaba, sólo quedaban veinte personas de las cuarenta que había habido al principio. Muchos habían desaparecido por causa del alcohol, y otros simplemente se habían aburrido.

Ninguno de los veinte que quedaban habían notado al nuevo miembro de la ronda, que acababa de aparecer detrás del árbol y se había unido a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta… Y lo peor es que estaba escuchándolo todo desde el principio, oculto entre las sombras.

-¡Es mi turno de nuevo! –gritó Hermione, levantando el vaso.-¡Yo nunca… me enamoré de alguien de Gryffindor!

Varios tomaron un trago, pero Blaise se animó a preguntar.

-¿Y de otras casas?

-¡Oh, creo que sí! Pero descuida, no tienes tanta suerte todavía, Zabini.-bromeó ella. Blaise arqueó las cejas y susurró:

-¿Es de Malfoy? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

-¡No lo sé todavía! –se rió ella, completamente desinhibida por culpa del alcohol.- Podría decirse que si…

…

**Hola! **

**¿Qué les parece este capítulo? ¡Me costó bastante decidir como terminarlo! Pero al fin está aquí, y la razón de la cual me apuré para terminarlo fue que quería contarles algo…**

**Mr X es real! Enserio, no estoy bromeando. Hay un loco suelto por allí dejando pistas por tumblr y omegle para "guiar" a las fans de one direction a descubrir algo que sucederá el 3 de diciembre. La cosa se está poniendo fea les digo, pero no saben mi emoción cuando descubrí que todo el mundo hablaba de Mr X! **

**Obviamente este "señor" no es como Herms y Blaise, pero aún así…**

**Volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Y quizás en el próximo capítulo Draco comience a averiguar quién es Mr y Mrs X… **

**Ah, y por si querían saber, "Yo nunca" es un juego que solemos jugar mis amigas y yo cuando nos juntamos en alguna casa. Es bastante divertido, deberían intentarlo. [Ojo, no es que yo diga que deban alcoholizarse ni nada de eso]**

**Espero verlas en el próximo capítulo! **

**Sofi.-**


	15. El gran secreto de Blaise Zabini

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personajes se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo quince: El gran secreto de Blaise Zabini**

Muy pocos quedaban todavía jugando, puesto que ya era casi hora de cenar y la mayoría había decidido que tenían suficiente alcohol encima como para retar al calamar gigante a un duelo. Zabini estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida, y ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado allí.

-¿Y de quién es el turno ahora? –inquirió Hermione dando un trago a su vaso. Realmente no sabía qué les había hecho Blaise a los vasos para que siempre estuviesen llenos, pero tampoco le importaba.

Cuando ya comenzaba a preocuparse de la cantidad de vueltas que estaba dando el lago negro ante sus ojos, Hermione dejó el vaso para irse.

-Es mi turno.-dijo alguien, medio oculto entre las sombras. Todos se voltearon a verlo, y Hermione casi se desmaya de la impresión, o de la borrachera que tenía encima, no lo sabía.

-Yo nunca… me enamoré de una slytherin.-dijo. Los ojos de los pocos que quedaban se redirigieron a Hermione, que segundos antes había admitido estar enamorada de un Slytherin. La castaña se sintió acorralada, y, suavemente, tomó un trago, reafirmando su última confesión. Los participantes volvieron la vista a Draco, pero la Gryffindor interrumpió.

-Mi turno. Yo nunca… besé a alguien y me arrepentí de hacerlo.-dijo Hermione. Draco no bebió nada, por lo que los ojos volvieron sobre el rubio para oír la próxima pregunta.

-Yo nunca… tuve un programa de radio.-soltó. Hermione se atragantó aunque no estaba bebiendo nada.

_¡MIENTE! NO BEBAS, O LO SABRÁN. NO BEBAS._

A pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, Hermione tenía una batalla campal en su cabeza. Las reglas decían que no podía mentir. La escuela necesitaba saberlo algún día. Las personas que estaban oyendo eran de confianza, no se ofenderían. Es decir, estaba hablando de Blaise y Theo, que ya lo sabían. De Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

La otra mitad de su cabeza le gritaba que mienta, que lo niegue, y que jamás se lo cuente a nadie.

Por desgracia, la mitad honesta ganó la batalla, y Hermione, con los ojos fijos en el rubio, bebió un gran sorbo de su vaso. Harry soltó su bebida, que se estrelló contra el suelo. Blaise había bebido al ver a su compañera hacerlo, y de repente la castaña temió por su amigo. Ante los ojos de todo el mundo, él sería Mr X y ella Mrs X, por lo tanto, el cruel develador de secretos sería él.

Lavender se levantó de un salto lista para salir corriendo con el chisme, pero Hermione la paralizó en un segundo. Rápidamente, se extendió en el suelo y tomó un trago del antídoto para el alcohol, para despejarse.

De inmediato sintió como si su cerebro se despejara, como si la gran nube de humo que impedía conectar pensamientos se disipara, y se levantó de un salto.

Observó a la gente que los rodeaban, y Zabini se levantó con ella, varita en mano, expectante. Los alumnos los miraban anonadados, todavía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione se decidió rápidamente, y le borró la memoria a las dos personas menos confiables, que en ese caso eran Lavender y Parvati. Cuando despertaron del trance, les dijo que Mcgonagall las estaba buscando y ambas se alejaron distraídas.

-Ahora escuchen. No pueden hablar de esto. Ninguno. Si están enojados, lo entendemos, pero si lo revelan, los mataremos. No tengo miedo de ir borrando la memoria de todo el mundo, ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Blaise, actuando valientemente, pero todos podían notar como le temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba su varita. Hermione lo observó de reojo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Has traicionado a tus amigos! –gritó Ron, poniéndose de pie y señalando a Hermione enfadado. -¡Día por medio me levanto con una tarántula en la cara, Hermione! ¡No es divertido!

-¡Me has hecho quedar como un idiota! ¡Perdí a Ginny por culpa de tu estúpido programa! –exclamó Harry, reaccionando. Ginny lo observó unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió su atención al círculo de la ronda donde se encontraban, acorralados, Blaise y Hermione.

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Fue solo un juego! Blaise quería vengarse de Gryffindor, Yo, de Slytherin, así que nos pareció divertido hacer esto. Pero resultaría sospechoso si los secretos fueran de unos cuantos solamente, por lo que extendimos nuestra búsqueda. Estudiamos legeremancia y conseguimos secretos para revelar. –confesó Hermione avergonzada. No podía observar a Draco, que seguía sentado cerca del árbol.

-Lo sentimos. Se escapó de nuestras manos, ¿De acuerdo? No pueden decir que no fue divertido, vamos, ustedes también lo disfrutaron. ¿Acaso no dijiste que fue el mejor día de tu vida cuando oíste aquel secreto de Draco?-preguntó Blaise dirigiéndose a Ron. Luego miró a Harry.- ¿No disfrutaste tu también cuando oíste que Theo dormía con un oso de peluche? Neville, tu también la pasaste genial el día que revelamos aquello sobre Dean y Seamus, ¿Recuerdas? Y no me miren así, Dean, yo mismo te oí gritar de alegría cuando te enteraste que Michael Corner había sido visto coqueteando con Madam Prince. Y no pueden negar que disfrutaron los bailes de Hogwarts, que ahora serán tradición cuando dejemos el colegio. Esto tuvo su lado bueno y su lado malo, como todo en la vida. Lamentamos si dijimos algo malo sobre ustedes, pero ¿Saben qué? Mr X iba a terminar la semana próxima. Y tenía pensado utilizar lo que todos ustedes confesaron hoy aquí, pero si prometen no decir nada, les juro que no oirán sus nombres durante la transmisión.

Hermione seguía con la vista en el suelo mientras Ron, Harry, Theo, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Luna y Neville cruzaban miradas con Blaise.

-De acuerdo. –consintió Harry algo enfadado.

Uno a uno comenzaron a retirarse, sin hablar, hasta que solo quedaron Blaise, Hermione y Draco. El ojiverde hizo desaparecer el resto del picnic con un movimiento de varita, y observó a la castaña unos segundos.

-Saldrá bien, lo prometo.-susurró, y le dio un suave apretón de manos antes de retirarse.

Hermione suspiró y se volvió a ver al rubio, pero para sorpresa suya lo encontró de pie detrás de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Yo… eh… -Hermione se perdió en lo que estaba diciendo cuando notó la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Draco avanzó un paso y ella retrocedió otro, confundida.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –preguntó el rubio observándola fijamente.

-Ya lo explicó Blaise.

Otro paso.

-Quiero oír porqué lo hiciste tú. Blaise está loco, tu no. O al menos eso creía.

-Quise demostrar que soy más que una rata de biblioteca. –se sorprendió Hermione diciendo. Luego retrocedió nuevamente.

-Lo supuse.-contestó el con una nota de suficiencia en la voz. Algo brilló en el fondo de sus ojos grises, pero hermione estaba muy confundida para notarlo.—Pero, para ser una rata de biblioteca, Granger, debiste notar que lentamente tu mentira se hizo visible. Nunca estabas presente cuando Mr X hablaba en la fiesta de disfraces. No estabas durante las transmisiones. Admitiste no estar enamorada de Zabini, por lo que su relación fue una mentira, obviamente.

A cada frase, Draco avanzaba lentamente, y Hermione retrocedía, como en una especie de baile coordinado. De repente la castaña se encontró acorralada contra un árbol, y al rubio a centímetros de su rostro, explicándole los errores de su plan. Malfoy deslizó una de sus manos hacia la corteza del árbol, cerca del rostro de la Gryffindor.

-Blaise no estaba presente en los bailes, aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, e intuyo que Theo tuvo algo que ver en esto.

Hermione estaba admirada de la inteligencia del rubio al notar cada detalle. Es decir, había casi sesenta alumnos en séptimo año, ¿Cómo supo que era ella y Blaise? ¿Cómo descubrió que Theo era cómplice?

-Además, está el pequeño hecho de que gracias a mi padrino, se bastante de legeremancia- - susurró. Hermione se aterró e intentó irse, pero Draco colocó su otra mano cerca de la cabeza de la Gryffindor, dejándola acorralada.

El viento le removió los cabellos, arrojando unos cuantos sobre el pulcro rostro de Draco. Hermione lo observó, entre aterrada y fascinada.

-¿Vas a decir algo? –susurró.

¿Y saben qué hizo Hermione? No, no se defendió. No, no gritó, huyó, inventó excusas, ni golpeó a Draco.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por una vez en la vida. Puso ambas manos en la pálida piel del Slytherin, se acercó, y lo besó suavemente.

…

-Ron, cálmate. Ron. ¡RONALD! –Ginny levantó tanto la voz que varios alumnos voltearon a verla, pero ella los ignoró. Acercándose a su hermano, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla. –Escúchame, ¿Sí? Mas tarde hablarás con ella. Seguramente podrá explicarte las cosas bien, pero por ahora, ¿Podrías simplemente enfocarte en lo positivo?

El pelirrojo se rehusó a mirarla, y fijo su vista en Harry, que observaba desde la entrada al colegio. Todos los que ahora sabían el gran secreto de Mr X se encontraban allí, discutiendo entre sí. Harry tenía los ojos puestos en Ginny, absurdamente distraído por el movimiento de su cabello.

-Hola.

Harry despertó de su ensoñación de repente. Con la mente aún confusa por los sucesos de ese día, volvió la cabeza y miró a la muchacha que se hallaba a su lado, observándolo.

-Oh, Hola Luna.- contestó. Se apoyó de costado sobre el muro del castillo para verla mejor. ¿Había algo distinto en ella? ¿O era simplemente el hecho de que ya no usara más ese collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla? Aún tenía ese aspecto de despeinada, pero se veía mejor cuando intentaba recoger su cabello en una trenza.

-¿Vas a confesar lo de Hermione y su amigo? –preguntó, levantando la cara para mirar mejor a Harry, que le llevaba al menos veinte centímetros de diferencia.

-No, claro que no. Es mi amiga… O al menos eso creí.-contestó él.

-¿Crees que ya no es tu amiga? –inquirió ella, sus ojos llenos de pura curiosidad. No quería sacarle información para luego cotillear sobre él, ni quería burlarse de lo que pensara… Sólo estaba intrigada por la manera de pensar del ojiverde.

-Yo… Es decir… No lo sé, Luna. –suspiró, llevándose una mano a los cabellos y cerrando un poco los ojos. –Creí que nos contaría algo así. Y cuando lo pienso bien, es decir, debería haber notado todos estos cambios en ella, pero siempre lo vi como algo positivo… Y no sé si realmente lo es. ¿Tú que crees?

La rubia se tomó un momento para pensarlo.

-Creo que Hermione necesitaba probarse algo a ella misma. Simplemente lo hizo porque deseaba demostrarse (y demostrarle a los demás también) que no era aquella niña tonta que se preocupaba por las normas, las tareas y el colegio. Que también sabía como divertirse. –Harry la miró atentamente, analizando sus palabras. Luna volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los del Gryffindor. –No deberías enojarte con ella. Ni siquiera es necesario que hables sobre lo que pasó…

Alguien llamó a Harry y Luna pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

-Suerte.-le dijo, y se alejó caminando. Harry tardó dos minutos completos en reaccionar.

…

Draco sintió que todo su cuerpo se despertaba. Un flujo de adrenalina lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, teniendo como fuente a la muchacha que ahora rozaba sus labios contra los suyos. El rubio no tardó en reaccionar, y separó las manos del árbol para rodearla en un abrazo cálido, antes de que la atronadora voz de su padre comenzara a gritarle que se alejara.

Hermione se separó apenas unos milímetros de él, y lo observó atentamente.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró. El ojigris seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca crispada, abrazando a Hermione con fuerza, como si intentara convencerse de que era real, que estaba pasando.

-Hermione… -contestó él, tan bajo que la castaña casi no lo oyó. –Necesito que contestes mi pregunta. _¿Porqué?_

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que quería… ser alguien diferente. –contestó la castaña, bajando los ojos.

-No necesitas ser diferente.

Hermione levantó la mirada unos segundos antes que Draco volviera a besarla.

…

-Te dije que saldría todo bien, ¿No lo dije, acaso? –repitió Blaise sonriente, desparramado sobre la cama de Hermione mientras ella lo observaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo creer que nos descubriera… -comentó ella, caminando hacia el espejo para recogerse el cabello en un rodete desordenado. Buscó los ojos de su amigo a través de reflejo y se quedó observándolo unos segundos.

-Herms, si te sujetas el cabello así antes de ir a dormir, mañana amanecerá aplastado y desordenado. –le dijo el ojiverde, levantándose hasta donde estaba ella. –Debes hacer una trenza suelta, de esta forma.

Mientras los dedos hábiles de su amigo le acomodaban el cabello, Hermione decidió soltar la duda que a veces ocupaba su mente.

-Zabini, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Eres gay?

Las manos de Blaise, que anudaban sus cabellos con rapidez y facilidad, de repente se enredaron. Hermione vio a su amigo palidecer, sus ojos completamente vacíos de expresión. Soltó la trenza a medio hacer y se dirigió a la cama, donde se dejó caer dando tumbos.

-Blaise, ¿Estás bien? –la castaña caminó hacia él sorprendida, y se ubicó a su lado. Él se cubría la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza, sin responder. –Blaise, mírame. Vamos, mírame, soy tu amiga y lo sabes.

Las manos, temblando, bajaron lentamente y Blaise observó a su compañera de travesuras con ojos completamente distintos.

-Por favor… _No me juzgues_.

Lo dijo tan bajo que ella casi no lo oyó. Se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos para impedir que se ocultara de nuevo, y le sonrió.

-De todas las personas que conoces, ¿Realmente pensaste que yo podría juzgarte? –dijo ella. Él le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante, y de repente, se arrojó a sus brazos, envolviéndola por completo.

-Gracias. –susurró en su oído, y Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Cuando Blaise se alejó un poco, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, y Hermione volvió a hablar.

-¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? –dijo. Blaise fingió estar harto de ella y sus preguntas, pero accedió de todas formas. -¿Quién te gusta? Mencionaste que estabas enamorado de alguien hace bastante, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él quedó en completo silencio unos minutos, sin reaccionar y sin mirarla. Luego, tomando aire, se volvió y le dijo:

-Promete no reírte de mi. Sé que es imposible, así que no quiero comentarios sobre el tema. Diré su nombre y cambiaremos de tema, ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con fuerza. Zabini suspiró audiblemente y se despeinó los cabellos antes de susurrar muy despacio:

-Es… _Harry._

…

**Holaaa**

**Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí, y pasaré a explicarles mi breve ausencia: estuve de vacaciones, y durante el breve viaje que hice, la inspiración vino con toda sus fuerzas y comencé a escribir desesperadamente. Así que, habiendo regresado hoy lo primero que hice fue subir este capítulo.**

**Si hay alguien que esté en contra de la última parte… me refiero a Blaise Zabini, le informo que no me interesa, así que le ruego que NO deje su comentario. No quiero tener que soportar más homo fóbicos, ya hay suficientes en mi casa, muchas gracias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es bastante largo y tiene varias cosas interesantes… Muero por ver sus comentarios! **

**Las veré en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Besos y suerte! **


	16. Parejas Cruzadas

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo 16: Parejas cruzadas.**

-¿Ha… Harry? ¿Harry Po-Potter? –tartamudeó Hermione, confusa. Había esperado que fuera alguien de su propia casa, tal vez Draco, Theo, o incluso Crabble o Goyle. Pero no, el Slytherin había decidido caer no sólo por alguien que era condenadamente heterosexual, si no que casi no le dirigía la palabra y seguía obstinado en recuperar a Ginny.

-No te rías ¿De acuerdo? –soltó él, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada asesina. –Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, así que no preguntes. Ya sé que es heterosexual _y _un Gryffindor. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, así que limítate a olvidarlo.

-Blaise, espera. No me empujes fuera, puedo ayudarte. No haré que Harry se enamore de ti, pero podría ayudarte a olvidarlo. No será fácil, pero creo que si lo intentaras, lo lograrías. Además, sé que conseguirás alguien mil veces mejor que él. –le dijo Hermione, acariciando su pierna en un gesto completamente amable. El ojiverde levantó la vista y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco.

-Ahora vamos en busca de comida, nos salteamos el banquete pero podremos buscar algo en las cocinas, los elfos nunca se negarían.-rió ella, y él la acompañó escaleras abajo.

…

Todo adolescente que se precie sabe que la mejor manera de olvidar el dolor, la preocupación y los problemas; es la comida. En especial si es pesada y cargada de carbohidratos.

Draco Malfoy podía ser un millón de cosas, pero todas ellas encajaban bajo la categoría de 'adolescente', por lo que esa noche decidió que una buena forma de despejar su mente era bajar hasta las cocinas en busca de algún pedazo de carne que pudiese masticar o algo que llenase su estómago intentando llenar el vacío que sentía dentro.

El castillo estaba desierto. Las antorchas titilaban tenuemente mientras las estrellas brillaban fuera, y él las contemplaba por los grandes ventanales. Sus pies le marcaron el camino sin requerirle mucha atención; por lo que usó ese tiempo para divagar libremente.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué besaba a aquella sangre sucia cada vez que tenía la oportunidad? ¿Y por qué, cada vez que lo hacía, siendo completamente consiente de sus actos, se sentía terriblemente mal al pensar que estaba traicionando las creencias que con tanta vehemencia había defendido?

Suspiró mientras bajaba los escalones. Había algo en Granger que no era lo mismo que él apreciaba hace un mes atrás. O tal vez ella no había cambiado, pero sus ojos ahora veían algo distinto. Su cabello enmarañado ahora le parecía una melena indomable que necesitaba tocar, enredar sus pálidas manos en ella… Aquellos ojos marrones, que despedían un brillo inigualable cuando una idea cruzaba su mente, o cuando se emocionaba…

Y sus labios. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Deseaba tocarlos, besarlos, morderlos hasta que se canse y no pueda más. Pero no entendía la razón de todo aquello.

Llegó a las cocinas mucho más rápido de lo que pensó, y entró sin ningún problema, acariciando la imagen de una pequeña pera hasta que se transformó en un picaporte.

Atravesó el pequeño agujero en la pared distraídamente, sólo para descubrir que no fue el único en tener esa idea. Era obvio que varios se habían salteado el banquete; pero no esperó a que todos acudiesen a las cocinas… y ahora estuvieran allí reunidos, contando anécdotas como si fuese el mejor día del amigo del mundo.

Blaise reía a mandíbula batiente de algo que Dean estaba contando. Era extraño. Hermione discutía en voz baja con Ron, pero se la veía bastante molesta. Harry conversaba con Luna en un rincón apartado, mientras Theo y Ginny oían la historia de Dean abrazados. Algunos elfos remoloneaban a su alrededor, en busca de algo que faltara para atender a los alumnos del colegio. Neville prestaba atención a la historia también pero se lo veía distraído, ausente.

La llegada del rubio pasó desapercibida hasta que unos veinte elfos se aproximaron a preguntarle qué podían servirle. Blaise lo invitó a unirse a la ronda, y él accedió, pidiéndole a un elfo lo que sea que tengan hecho de carne. Se sentó junto a Hermione, que no volvió la vista para verlo. Seguía enzarzada en su discusión con Ron, quien tenía los puños apretados a un costado. Ella sacudía las manos impacientemente mientras hablaba entre dientes.

-Supongo que todos tuvimos la misma idea, ¿Verdad, Drakis? –inquirió el ojiverde, rodeando con un brazo a su amigo y a Dean, que estaba a su derecha. A pesar de lo confundido que estaba, el rubio notó el pequeño rubor que recorrió la cara de su amigo. Tal vez estaba bebiendo de nuevo.

-Supongo que sí. –masculló este, y se concentró en la comida que un pequeño elfo le puso delante. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y se dedicó a comer para intentar acallar sus penas. Pero, hiciese lo que hiciese, no podía sacar sus ojos de los de Hermione.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó de repente Blaise, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo desperdigado por la cocina.

-Oh no, No jugaremos a otro de tus estúpidos juegos Zabini.-lo cortó Theo, entretenido jugueteando con el cabello de Ginny.

-No es mi juego. Es más antiguo que sus antepasados, es un juego muggle. –dijo. –Es una pequeña variante del juego llamado 'la botella', sólo que mejorado para hacerlo mucho mejor.

Todos se acercaron. Blaise hizo una floritura con su varita y una pequeña plataforma de madera apareció en el centro, con dos flechas rojas señalando en direcciones opuestas.

-Esto es tan simple como un hechizo lumos. La plataforma está encantada, y cuando alguien la toque, girará una sola flecha. La otra lo apuntará a quien sea que la haya tocado. La flecha opuesta señalará a otra persona, cualquiera en este círculo. La elegida o elegido, deberá besar a quien haya accionado el juego. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron, mirándose desconfiadamente.

-¿Quién comienza? –dijo Blaise, y todos los ojos se posaron en él. Luego de unos instantes, puso los ojos en blanco y se estiró hasta tocar la plataforma.

Una de las flechas lo apuntó inmediatamente. La otra comenzó a girar condenadamente rápido, haciendo que varios sostengan la respiración.

-Olvidé mencionar que las flechas captan la energía de las personas y su deseo. De alguna forma (esto no significa que lo hará en el primer intento), la flecha les dará a cada uno su beso deseado. –informó Blaise. Hermione lo observó.

La flecha comenzó a aminorar la marcha, y lentamente se paseó por todos los que allí se encontraban, hasta que se detuvo, frente a los confundidos ojos de una Gryffindor.

-¡Ohhh! Los viejos amores se reencuentran de nuevo… -se burló Seamus, palmeando la espalda del ojiverde. A Draco le hervía la sangre, y no podía controlarse. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, con los puños apretados con fuerza en un intento de mantenerse quieto.

-Oh, cállate.-le espetó Hermione.

-Ven aquí cariño, mostrémosles a estos tontos qué es un beso...-anunció el Slytherin, y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, que no opuso resistencia, sino que sólo rió antes de devolverle un escueto beso a su compañero. El resto aplaudió y rió.

-Herms, te toca girar las flechas… -anunció Blaise riendo.

Luego de unos cuantos besos escuetos y secos, que no pasaban de rozar un par de labios, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mejores. Cada vez se animaban a más, aunque hasta ahora sólo habían sido Blaise y Hermione, Hermione y Ron, Ron y Luna, Luna y Dean los únicos en jugar. Dean y Luna habían ido un poco más lejos que el resto, pero tampoco demasiado para que se notara.

Dean giró la flecha sonriente, y unos segundos luego, se detuvo. Sólo que esta vez no hubo risas ni comentarios, sólo un cruce de miradas eterno.

Blaise había dicho que no podían desobedecer el juego: una vez que la flecha estaba girando, debías cumplir lo que ordenaba, o te castigaría.

Pero nadie se imaginó que ahora aquél que había comenzado todo, se enfrentaba a la flecha… y a los ojos de Dean, que lo observaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Él le devolvió la mirada, y se analizaron unos segundos. Probándose. A ver quién cedía primero y sufría el castigo. Pero luego de un minuto, se hizo evidente que ambos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche.-murmuró Theo, incómodo. Dean, que estaba a dos lugares de diferencia de Blaise, con Theo y Hermione en el medio, se estiró hasta estar a centímetros del rostro del Slytherin, quien no retrocedió ni parpadeó. Parecía una estatua viviente.

Hermione y Theo retrocedieron para cederles algo de espacio. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando Blaise salvó la distancia que había entre ellos y estampó sus labios contra los del Gryffindor, y depositó una temblorosa mano en su cuello para tener algo de estabilidad.

Todos pensaron que se alejarían a los pocos segundos como el resto; con algún chiste como era clásico en ellos. Pero Ron no fue el único en soltar el aire de repente cuando Dean se inclinó aún más sobre el ojiverde, y depositó ambas manos en su cuello, enredando sus dedos con los cabellos morochos. Blaise intentó acercarse aún más, si eso era posible, y sus manos bajaron por la espalda del castaño, hasta depositarse en los omóplatos de éste, y ahí jalaron de su túnica con fuerza.

Hermione carraspeó incómoda. Ambos fueron devueltos a la realidad de un golpe, como un baldazo de agua fría sobre el pavimento que ha pasado todo el día bajo el sol.

Dean se apartó de un salto, horrorizado de lo que acababa de hacer, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Blaise era una paleta de todos los rojos posibles, su rostro hirviendo.

-Bien, Es tu turno Zabini.-Draco intentó sonar natural para que su amigo no se avergonzara, pero sin mirar a nadie, se levantó y salió de allí tembloroso. Dean lo siguió minutos después, sin que nadie diga nada.

-Entonces, ¿quién quiere seguir? –dijo Harry, confundido. Pero no iba a dejar que nadie comenzara a decir cosas sobre su amigo, no mientras él esté presente.

-Yo iré.-dijo Hermione. Había una tensión en el ambiente que se podría cortar con los dientes. Se aproximó a las flechas y el juego continuó.

Luego de unos interesantes besos Hermione – Harry, Harry – Luna (Que habían llegado al punto en que Theo tuvo que separarlos) Luna – Theo, Theo – Ginny, Ginny – Draco, el rubio se aproximó a girar las flechas divertido. Pero cuando estas se detuvieron en la leona protagonista de sus pesadillas, todos se sorprendieron.

La leona levantó la mirada aturdida. Una cosa era cuando estaban solos, y ni siquiera ahí sabía que sucedía. Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada, y ella sintió un escalofrío al pensar en qué dirían…

…

HOLAAAA! No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir una nota, asi qe espero que lo disfruten :) espero sus reviews!


	17. Besos y secretos

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo diecisiete: Besos y secretos.**

La Gryffindor levantó la vista lentamente, y observó a Draco con atención. Él le devolvió la mirada, desafiándola con los ojos.

No sabía qué hacer. No es que no quisiera besarla: moría por tocar nuevamente esos labios. Pero el hecho de que todos estén allí observando, esperando a ver que sucedía solo para criticarlos luego…

Hermione se acercó temblorosa. Estaban uno junto al otro, por lo que no tuvo que avanzar demasiado. Estaba a milímetros de la boca de Draco, quien susurró, rozando sus labios:

-¿Miedo, Granger?

Ambas bocas se rozaron, y él esbozó una sonrisa. Su parte Gryffindor salió a relucir cuando contestó.

-Jamás tengo miedo.

-No te creo nada.

-Soy una leona, nosotros nunc…

-¡Cállate y bésame de una vez! –inquirió el rubio, molesto por la espera, y sujetó la nuca de Hermione para acercarla con fuerza. Se habían olvidado del mundo, aunque el mundo no se había perdido detalle de lo que estaban diciendo o haciendo. Harry simplemente no salía de su asombro.

Luego de unos segundos de lucha desenfrenada, Hermione y Draco parecía que se devorarían el uno al otro si no los separaban. Ron carraspeó, y ambos se quedaron estáticos. Pero el rubio no dejaría que lo interrumpieran, no señor.

Se levantó de un salto, y tomando a Hermione de la mano, y la sacó de las cocinas ante la incredulidad de los presentes. Una vez fuera, volvió a entrelazar su boca con la de ella, intentando aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que estaba pasando con la leona, negándose a ceder ante los gritos de su conciencia, que cada vez sonaban más distantes. Su mente estaba completamente cegada por Hermione: Su cabello, sus labios, sus manos diminutas recorriendo su espalda y aferrándose a sus cabellos, sus jadeos ahogados en busca de aire… Draco se sentía como si flotara en una nube de felicidad.

Como pudieron, sin separar sus labios ni un segundo, se abrieron paso hasta el aula más cercana, y trastabillando pero sin soltarse, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Un chillido, seguido por un gemido los detuvo apenas caminaron dos pasos dentro del aula. Al girarse para ver lo que sucedía, se encontraron de cara con algo que jamás pensaron que verían: Blaise y Dean, ambos semidesnudos sentados sobre el escritorio de Snape, de espaldas a ellos y sin advertir su presencia.

-¡Salazar bendito! –susurró Draco, y salió presuroso de allí intentando borrar de su mente aquella imagen. Hermione lo siguió, y cerraron la puerta antes que los notaran.

Draco necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, hasta que recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Por tercera vez, encaró a Hermione dispuesto a seguir besándola, pero la leona se había apartado y se prendía rápidamente los botones de su blusa, e intentaba cerrarse la túnica. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido a Draco desabrocharla… pero el rubio también tenía la túnica completamente abierta.

-¿Granger? –susurró, acercándose cautelosamente y alejándose de la puerta donde su amigo se hallaba, pues oía los ruidos de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo en aquel lugar…

-Malfoy, no podemos seguir así, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Me besas, hablamos, discutimos, y fingimos no vernos por unos días. Y luego todo se repite, como un círculo vicioso… Y terminará mal… -balbuceó ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo, intentando encontrar algo de coherencia en sus palabras.

-Explícame una sola cosa, Granger. –dijo él, decidido. Se acercó, la tomo de la cara y la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él. -Si esto está tan mal como dices tú, ¿por qué seguimos recayendo una y otra vez? Si está tan mal, ¿cómo puedo sentirme en el cielo cada vez que me besas? Y sé que no me creerás, que dirás que miento… Pero algo bueno está sucediendo, y algo aún mejor resultará de esto si lo intentamos. –Hizo una pausa, mientras se perdía momentáneamente en aquellos ojos castaños que lo traían loco.-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero usa algo de ese coraje del que tanto alardean y prométeme algo.

Ella asintió confundida, con ambas manos posadas en el pecho del rubio.

-Prométeme que lo intentaremos. Que harás un esfuerzo al menos… -susurró él. Hermione asintió cerrando los ojos, y de algún modo que no recordaba, se había separado del rubio y tomado el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

…

En las cocinas Harry tenía problemas para contener a Ron de salir persiguiendo a Hermione y Draco. Entre él y Theo lo habían derribado antes que alcanzara la puerta, y ahora forcejeaban para hacerlo entrar en razón. Tomó varios minutos calmarlo, y otros más conseguir que dejara de patalear como un niño. Media hora después, los dos leones salían de las cocinas junto al resto de sus compañeros, pero se desviaron del resto para poder estar tranquilos.

Ron no decía nada, seguía con la cara roja de furia e iba mascullando por lo bajo, mientras su amigo lo ignoraba con la varita en la mano. Si era necesario, lo desmayaría y arrastraría hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

-Quién se cree que es, hurón oxigenado, pedazo de idiota, eso es lo que es…-iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras Harry lo ignoraba. De repente oyó pasos acercándose al pasillo, y aterrado pensando que sería Filch o la odiosa de su mascota, arrastró a Ron detrás de una estatua y aguardó en silencio.

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó en shock, e incluso se pellizcó con fuerza la pierna para convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Snape se acercaba caminando por el pasillo por el que ellos habían doblado hace instantes, y se dirigía al aula donde dictaba sus clases normalmente. Lo vio abrir la puerta tranquilamente, pero algo sucedió: Severus Snape cayó desmayado hacia atrás, completamente blanco y aterrado. Ron hizo el amago de levantarse para acercarse al caído profesor, pero Harry lo detuvo al oír voces provenientes del aula.

Entonces sucedió aquello que había dejado a Harry y Ron completamente aturdidos: Dean Thomas salió de allí, subiéndose los pantalones apresuradamente y completamente desesperado. Pero no fue todo, porque detrás de él apareció nada más ni nada menos que Blaise Zabini, con la excepción que éste… no llevaba absolutamente nada.

-Joder, joder, joder… -mascullaba, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Dean lo miró y enrojeció, por lo que volvió la vista hacia su profesor.

-Borrémosle la memoria y despertémoslo. Pero hazme el favor de vestirte…-masculló el Gryffindor, avergonzado. Blaise pareció caer en la cuenta y corrió dentro por su ropa. Ron estaba a punto de desmayarse de tanto contener la respiración. Harry no estaba en mejores condiciones.

El Slytherin volvió semi-vestido y le arrojó el resto de la ropa a Dean, quien ya había finalizado el hechizo en Snape y se vistió tan apresuradamente como pudo.

-No dirás nada de esto, ¿Verdad Zabini? –espetó el ojimiel, apuntando con su varita directo al corazón de Blaise.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? Pensé que eras más sabio, niño Gryffindor. –Contestó éste.-Aparta esa cosa.

Con un manotazo despreocupado, Blaise alejó la varita de Dean y sacó la suya. Se alejaron en dirección contraria a donde estaban Ron y Harry, y el Slytherin susurró '_Enervate_' justo antes de salir corriendo.

El pocionista se elevó en el aire hasta quedar de pie, y luego despertó como si nada hubiese sucedido, entrando en el aula de pociones que nunca volvería a ser la misma desde esa noche.

-Vámonos.-susurró Harry, y arrastró a su amigo hasta la torre de su casa, donde por fin respiraron aliviados. –Ni una palabra de esto, ¿De acuerdo? –le espetó a su amigo, que agotado, asintió tragando en seco.

…

Cuando Ginny llegó a su habitación en la torre de los leones, encontró a Hermione Granger sentada sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida y abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Herms? –susurró, caminando lentamente hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. –Herms, ¿Estás bien?

Lo único que la pelirroja consiguió como respuesta fue un gran abrazo por parte de la castaña, y una túnica que pronto comenzó a empaparse en sus lágrimas.

…

**Hola! Volví! Lamento la tardanza, pero comparada con la última vez sólo fueron unos días verdad?**

**Muchas gracias por leer, me encantan sus comentarios! Y muchas gracias por seguirme y eso. Realmente significa un montón para mi :)**


	18. Decisión

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo dieciocho: decisión.**

-¡Herms! Herms, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Ginny, observando a su amiga sollozar. ¿Qué habría pasado? Hasta hace un momento había salido corriendo de las cocinas de la mano de Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía ser eso algo malo?

-Es sólo que no sé qué hacer…-masculló esta. Algo más calmada, la castaña se sentó y observó a su amiga.

-Cuéntame que sucedió y lo resolveremos juntas.-ofreció la menor de los Weasley.

Hermione asintió. Luego de calmarse un poco, comenzó su relato sobre como Draco se había adentrado en su vida. Pequeños encuentros, un par de discusiones, y lo que había pasado recién. Omitió contar lo de Blaise y Dean, no le pareció necesario para la historia. La pelirroja escuchó atentamente todas las explicaciones de su amiga, hasta que la pregunta finalmente llegó.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –suspiró ella.

-Escúchame bien, Hermione Jane Granger –contestó Ginny luego de pensarlo unos segundos –éste chico tiene algo contigo. Cualquier otro te hubiera arrojado al lago negro con un collar de carne como aperitivo para el calamar después de que tú dijeras todo eso contra él en el programa. Pero allí está de nuevo, besándote, buscándote, queriendo llevarte con él… Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto, Herms. Dale una oportunidad.

Hermione se arrojó sobre la cama desganada.

-Te diré que hacer. –le dijo la pelirroja, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente. –Mañana mismo durante clases o en algún pasillo, te acercarás a hablar con él. Frente a frente Hermione, y no podrás escaparte.

-¿Pero de qué le hablaré?

-De todo esto que me dijiste a mí. O también puedes enviarle una lechuza pactando un día y un lugar para encontrarte con él. Oh, si, esto me gusta más. De hecho, lo harás ahora mismo.

La Weasley menor la arrastró hasta donde reposaba la lechuza de la castaña y le tendió un pergamino y un papel.

-Ahora, escribe lo que te dicte.-ordenó, y Hermione se sentó obediente, ignorando el hecho de que eran más de las cinco de la madrugada.

…

Draco Malfoy no podía dormir. Se paseaba por su dormitorio impacientemente, con un pergamino arrugado en la mano.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Tal vez esto era sólo una broma de mal gusto… ¿Pero quién podía hacerlo? Nadie sabía de sus encuentros con Hermione…

_Excepto Blaise. Debería hablar con Blaise. _

Oh, no, no irás a hablar con Blaise.

_¿Y por qué no? _

No pienso volver a hablarle hasta que logre quitar la imagen de su asqueroso trasero sobre el escritorio de Snape de mi mente, muchas gracias.

_Ugh, no tenías porqué recordarlo. _

Draco sacudió la cabeza. _Concéntrate_, se repitió.

Y al final, se decidió. Iría a verla, allí donde ella dijo. Viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, arrojando el pergamino sobre el escritorio, en el que se leía claramente:

_Encuéntrame en la torre de Astronomía el martes por la noche._

_Herms._

…

El lunes fue un día bastante extraño para todo Hogwarts. Empezando por el hecho de que Mr. X no había hecho transmisión, y terminando por Draco, que no había aparecido en toda la mañana.

Para Hermione las cosas eran aún más extrañas. El rubio no se molestó en mostrar signos de vida por el colegio, Harry que seguía reacio a hablarle, y Ron que le mascullaba entre dientes cuando quería decirle algo. Luna se había mostrado amigable como siempre, igual que Ginny, y eso para ella era lo mejor que podía pasarle ese día.

Para no volver a pensar en el rubio hasta la noche del martes, Hermione se dedicó a analizar a su amigo Blaise y a su compañero Dean. Casi nunca coincidían en los pasillos o en clase, pero cuando esto sucedía, ambos se esforzaban por alejarse lo máximo posible el uno del otro.

Dean pasaba el día mirando las musarañas, pues no puso absolutamente nada de atención en la clase. Y Blaise se esforzaba al máximo en intentar no mirar al Gryffindor, por más que sus ojos lo traicionaban y se redirigían hacia él.

En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Incluso Hermione pudo ver las chispas que brotaron de los ojos de Dean, y el intenso rubor de Blaise casi subió la temperatura del aula de clases. Lo que empeoró la situación, fue el hecho de que estaban en medio de la clase de Pociones, y Snape en ese momento estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos de ambos se desviaron hacia éste, y luego sonrieron, casi al mismo tiempo. Parecía que ambos estaban cronometrados con las acciones del otro.

Al finalizar el día, Hermione vio aparecer al rubio en la hora de la cena. Entró algo distraído y se arrastró sin levantar la vista hasta donde solía sentarse a comer, y se ubicó junto a Blaise. Recién entonces levantó la mirada, con la suerte de encontrar los ojos de Hermione observándole, pero apartó el rostro rápidamente. Desilusionada, Hermione se centró en su comida.

…

El martes, Harry volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Hermione, aunque seguía algo distante. Ron aún hablaba entre dientes, pero Hermione no estaba muy segura si era por furia hacia ella o hacia el mundo en general.

Por la tarde, mientras Hermione se disponía a hacer sus deberes para no pensar en cierto rubio, Luna se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado, sin decir nada. La castaña bajó el libro y la observó jugar con una flor que traía en las manos.

-¿Sucede algo, Luna?-inquirió. La rubia suspiró y depositó la flor en el pasto, cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Es… un chico.-confesó al fin. La Gryffindor se sentó derecha y lo meditó unos segundos, para acabar llamando a gritos a Ginny, que tomaba sol unos metros más allá.

-¡Ginevra! ¡Es un chico! –gritó en su dirección. La pelirroja casi se abre la cabeza contra un árbol en medio de su carrera hacia sus amigas, hasta que al fin llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Debes decírmelo ya, Luna Lovegood.-exigió, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Es… es difícil de explicar. Verás, hace un par de días comencé a verlo diferente. –explicó ella, nuevamente jugando con la flor entre sus dedos. Los pétalos amarillos arrancaban destellos del sol, y ella estaba ensimismada en esto. —Lo conozco desde que entré en Hogwarts, pero siempre fuimos conocidos, casi amigos. Y ahora cada vez que hablo con él, o me lo cruzo en los pasillos… Algo ocurre. Como… como una chispa, ¿entienden? Por ejemplo, cuando salí a los jardines me crucé con él… me tendió esta flor y me dijo que se vería bonita en mi cabello. Nadie nunca me había dado flores…

Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

-¡Es porque le gustas, Luna! –dijo la pelirroja.-Te encuentra atractiva, por eso te dice cumplidos y te da obsequios… aunque sean flores cortadas del suelo. Ya sabes, lo que todo chico hace por la chica que quieren llevarse a la cama…

Hermione le asestó un golpe en la nuca con su tomo de _Pociones: guía avanzada para aquellos que se aburren en clase._

-Es decir, por aquella chica con la que quieren estar… -se corrigió ella, fulminando con la mirada a su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Dirías lo mismo si te digo que este chico es Harry? –inquirió la rubia de pronto.

…

Hermione tenía su mente completamente dispersada. En la última semana, dos de sus mejores amigos le habían confesado su amor por Harry, y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la peor parte: Draco Malfoy.

Arrastró los pies mientras intentaba retrasar el momento, deslizando con suavidad su mano derecha por el barandal de la escalera, como si intentase acariciarla. En su otra mano sostenía su varita y el mapa del merodeador, cortesía de Harry.

No había tenido dificultades en llegar hasta allí, y con paciencia, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la torre de astronomía.

_Concéntrate_, Hermione. Dí el conjuro, abre la puerta, enfréntate a Draco y…

_¿Y qué?_

Despejó las dudas de su cabeza sacudiéndola ligeramente, desordenando sus rizos que ya de por sí eran indomables. Susurró el _alohomora_ y abrió la puerta con una lentitud casi exagerada, temiendo a lo que podía encontrar dentro.

Pero más que asustarse, se llevó una sorpresa: Draco había aceptado su propuesta y la estaba esperando sentado en el balcón, de espaldas a ella. Con pasos ligeros, la Gryffindor se acercó hasta el rubio, que observaba la magnificencia de la luna tan quietamente que parecía una estatua.

-¿Planeas quedarte a admirarme por mucho tiempo más? –inquirió éste de pronto, tan repentinamente que Hermione pegó un respingo.

-Lo siento. Parecías muy concentrado.-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado y fijando su mirada en la luna.

-Uno de mis pasatiempos es venir a esta torre. Puede que sea un Slytherin, pero aun así me gusta observar el cielo... Por eso me sorprendió que me invitases aquí. –murmuró el ojigris.

-Fue idea de Ginny en realidad. No sabía cómo lograr que volvieras a dirigirme la palabra. –confesó Hermione. Luego de un momento de silencio, Draco volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes porqué he estado evitándote, Hermione?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, girando su rostro hacia el del rubio. Éste la observaba atentamente.

-Me es imposible sacarte de mi cabeza. –confesó. –Simplemente… estás ahí, todo el tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que han sucedido estos días. Por ejemplo, jamás he sentido interés alguno en los libros muggles, pero desde que me contaste aquella historia, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Los juegos del apetito o algo así…

-Los juegos del hambre.-susurró ella, conmocionada por las palabras del rubio pero aún asi tentada a dar siempre la respuesta correcta.

-Exacto, los juegos del hambre. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo sigue esa maldita historia muggle, y en cómo pedirte que me prestaras el libro para sacarme la duda… Pero sobre todo, no dejo de recordar el baile.

A este punto, Hermione casi no respiraba. Draco había ido acercándose, y ahora hablaba a sólo milímetros de su rostro, rozando su nariz y acariciándola con su suave aliento a menta….

-Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? –susurró. Hermione negó con la cabeza ligeramente.-Que sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí.

…

**Holaaaaaaa! Tarde pero volví! Casi tres páginas de Word, que considerando el estado en el que estuve desde la última actualización, es más de lo que podrían esperar :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguirme leyendo, a pesar de todo! Para el próximo capitulo intentaré contestar sus reviews y actualizar más rápido!**

**Besoss**


	19. Salgamos a la Luz

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo diecinueve: Salgamos a la luz**

El aire parecía escasear en ese momento. Podía sentir la suave respiración del muchacho que tenía enfrente, a centímetros de su rostro, susurrándole puras mentiras. ¿Cómo podía creer aquello? ¿De verdad creía que había llegado hasta allí para mentirle de aquella forma?

-Detente, ¿Quieres? –dijo, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió él, apartándose unos centímetros.

-No. Dije que dejes de hablar, no que te alejaras. –Contestó, depositando una mano en la nuca del muchacho y atrayéndolo hacia sí.-Sólo creo que puedes darle un mejor uso a tus labios.

Dean sonrió ligeramente antes de que Blaise lo besara, e ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente se dejó llevar. Rodeó el cuello del Slytherin con ambas manos y lo besó, esta vez libre de alcohol y completamente consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo.

…

A muchos pasillos, escaleras y pasadizos de allí, Hermione se perdía en las palabras de Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te quiero, Draco? –habló ella, interrumpiéndolo, y utilizando por primera vez su nombre de pila. El asombro se reflejó en los ojos del rubio, que movió una mano para tomar la de Hermione.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Aunque tú me quisieras, no podrías jamás imaginar lo que esto significa para mí. Tú no eres la que oye a su difunto padre gritándote dentro de tu cabeza cada vez que te beso, o te pienso. Es realmente difícil y yo simplemente….

Draco enmudeció. No sabía cómo continuar.

-No te estoy pidiendo casamiento, Malfoy. Sólo creo que podríamos darnos una oportunidad.-suplicó ella.

-Lo sé. Pero piensa en esto por un momento: Imagínate mañana por la mañana, bajar al comedor de mi mano. Imagina la mirada en todos, los comentarios, las burlas.

Hermione miró el cielo nocturno, y visualizó lo que Draco le pedía. Se vio a si misma recorriendo los pasillos con el Slytherin sosteniendo su mano. Incluso en su mente, podía oir los comentarios. 'Tal vez sólo la utiliza para infiltrarse en la Orden' 'Dudo que duren más de una semana' '¿Qué crees que le habrá visto Draco?' Se vio entrando en el comedor, la mirada de Harry, el grito seguro de Ron, las burlas de Pansy…

-¿Crees que podrías resistirlo?-susurró el rubio, devolviéndola a la realidad. La leona bajó la vista y se concentró en los ojos grises que la observaban.

-¿Crees tú poder soportarlo? –contestó. El rubio medito sus palabras. -¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos? Prometo olvidar todo si esto no resulta.

Draco se recostó contra la pared y observó el cielo. A lo lejos se escuchaba el chapoteo del lago negro, y el susurro de las lechuzas. Pero lo único para lo que ambos tenían oído era para el corazón del otro, latiendo suavemente.

-De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.-confirmó al fin. Mientras giraba su rostro para observar a Hermione, Draco se abstuvo de confesarle la única falla de su plan: Si esto no funcionaba, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar lo sucedido.

…

La mañana siguiente amaneció extrañamente soleada. Hermione no había dormido casi nada, teniendo en cuenta que había vuelto tarde de su encuentro con Draco.

Se habían dedicado a conversar sobre las estrellas, él le enseñaba las constelaciones y ella recordaba sus nombres en el mundo muggle. Hablaron de la escuela, de sus amigos, tareas, y demás. Más tarde arreglaron encontrarse frente al comedor y entrar juntos esa mañana durante el desayuno, y fingieron que estaban bien. Aunque por supuesto que no era asi: Ambos estaban demasiado asustados ante la perspectiva de mostrarse ante todo el colegio.

Aún asi, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien, porque se pasaron la noche recordando cada detalle del último beso que habían compartido.

De todas formas, Hermione intentó esconder sus nervios y se vistió normalmente. Decidió poner algo de esfuerzo y trenzó su cabello desordenado en una trenza suelta. Cargó su mochila y salió hacia el comedor, saludando a Neville en el camino.

Al doblar en el pasillo que daba al comedor, se encontró al rubio recostado contra una de las paredes, jugando con su varita entre los dedos. La Gryffindor suspiró y se acercó a él suavemente.

Al sentir sus pasos, el rubio levantó la vista y la observó. Nunca había notado cuanto resaltaban sus facciones angulosas al tener el cabello recogido, y decidió que le encantaba. Hacía sus ojos brillar, se dijo.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Se miraron el uno al otro incómodos. Sabían que debían entrar rápido o alguien saldría y los vería, pero luego recordaron que ya no interesaba quien los viese. Él se aproximó para darle un rápido beso en los labios, y luego buscó por su mano.

-Decide. ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? –preguntó sonriente, enfrentando la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

-Creo que prefiero a las serpientes hoy… Al menos contaré con la ayuda de Theo y Zabini.

Draco sonrió y abrió la puerta con un dejo de confianza, que enseguida se desvaneció.

El comedor estaba tan bullicioso como de costumbre, y casi nadie había reparado en las dos personas de pie en la entrada, hasta que un silencio comenzó a extenderse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron se hallaba intentando finalizar sus deberes rápidamente mientras desayunaba (desde que Hermione no lo ayudaba, sus notas corrían serio peligro), y Harry se entretenía discutiendo sobre Quidditch con Seamus. Dean parecía flotar en una nube, alejado de todo ese ruido, algo parecido a Ginny.

Sólo que ella sí vio a Draco y Hermione y comenzó a aplaudir, como si esperase que todo el comedor la imitara, cosa que, obviamente, no sucedió.

-Ginny, ¿quieres quedarte quieta? Intento terminar esta estúpida redacción para pociones…-Ron levantó la vista hacia su hermana mientras hablaba, y siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta que los vio. A partir de allí el silencio comenzó a extenderse lentamente, contagiándose entre las mesas, un efecto parecido al que sucedía cuando Mr. X comenzaba sus trasmisiones.

El rubio y la castaña se sujetaron con fuerza las manos para inspirarse confianza el uno al otro, y avanzaron. Draco la guió a través de ese inquietante silencio hasta su mesa, con los ojos de todo el colegio pegados en él.

Blaise se hizo a un costado para que Draco y Hermione pudieran sentarse, y carraspeó incómodo.

-Y bien, ¿Acaso me olvidé que hoy era el día de los inocentes o algo? –inquirió expectante. Poco a poco el comedor comenzaba a cobrar vida. Voces, al principio susurros, y luego con normalidad, intentaban hacer desaparecer el silencio.

-¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? –preguntó Pansy, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-_Ella_, se llama Hermione, querida Pansy. Y está aquí porque yo la invité. –contestó el rubio, sirviéndose el desayuno. –Toma lo que quieras-agregó, dirigiéndose a la Gryffindor, que sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Y encima le ofreces nuestra comida! ¿Qué clase de hechizo le has hecho, mugrosa sangresuc-

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Hermione vio casi en cámara lenta como Draco se levantaba rápidamente y golpeaba los puños contra la mesa.

-Jamás pronuncies esa palabra en mi presencia. Y mucho menos cuando ella está presente, ¿De acuerdo? –le espetó, fulminando a la morocha con la mirada. El comedor entero observaba la escena.

Un silencio se instaló entre los Slytherins. Pansy carraspeó incómoda y sonrió, como si Draco no la intimidara en lo absoluto.

-Vamos, te has pasado tu vida entera llamándola de esa forma. ¿Qué te ha sucedido ahora?

-Sucede que ahora estoy saliendo con Hermione, Pansy, y me he dado cuenta que 'mi vida entera' he tratado a magos muy respetables de la forma equivocada. –contestó, volviendo a sentarse. El comedor no les quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras hablaban en susurros sobre aquella situación. Podría decirse que nadie se lo esperaba.

Pansy bajó la vista y murmuró por lo bajo un insulto que Draco decidió ignorar, pues sabía que no cambiaría nada aunque se pasara dos semanas discutiendo con ella. Mientras, le sirvió algo de comida a Hermione y comenzaron a comer. Blaise miraba todo con una sonrisa en la cara, al igual que Theo.

-Y bien… -comenzó Nott.

-¿Y bien qué? –masculló el rubio con la boca llena, levantando la vista.

-¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Novios, amigos con derecho, compañeros sexuales..?

-¡Nott! -exclamó hermione avergonzada –Sólo estamos saliendo. Nada más.

-Está bien, no haré más preguntas idiotas. Ahora, hablando seriamente, ¿Tuvieron sexo anoche? Ambos están bastante alegres hoy y yo creo…

-¡THEODORE NOTT! –exclamaron tanto el rubio como la castaña, fulminándolo con la mirada. Por primera vez, Draco se había sonrojado.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Mira las mejillas de Draco, hace años no lo veo asi de sonrojado! –grito Blaise entusiasmado. Draco enrojeció aún más.

Pansy observaba la situación completamente furiosa, a unos asientos de distancia. No podía creer que aquella maldita sangresucia halla salido con DOS de sus compañeros, y ahora esté allí metida, sentada en su mesa como si nada importara, compartiendo risas con Theo, Draco y Blaise. ¿Dónde había estado ella cuando todo esto sucedió? Era increíble.

Un par de mesas más atrás, Ron miraba la escena inaudito. No había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que los vio entrar, y seguía observando todo como si no fuera real. Ginny aguardaba por su grito, por lo que no pronunciaba palabra. Harry seguía desayunando observando sin comentar.

De repente Dean, que parecía recién haber reaccionado, miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

-Em.. ¿Alguien más noto que Herms está en la mesa de Slytherin?

Ron cerró su boca y miró a Dean. Harry explotó en risas junto a Ginny y un par más que lo habían oído, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía observando la situación, Harry tuvo una idea. Se acercó a Ginny, y en un intento de hacer las pases con su ex-novia, le contó su plan, al cual ella accedió emocionada, y sorprendida por su actitud madura.

Potter entonces sacó dos pergaminos y escribió algo apresuradamente. Ron, por suerte, había vuelto a la vida y se dedicaba a terminar sus deberes. Una vez finalizada las notas, Harry sacó su varita y las encantó. Los papeles entonces se convirtieron rápidamente en dos pequeños pajaritos que salieron volando por el comedor, en dos direcciones diferentes: una hacia Slytherin y otra hacia Ravenclaw.

Draco atrapó el primer pajarito de papel y lo desplegó distraídamente. Una mesa a la izquierda, Luna recibía otro.

"_Se ven algo solos por allá. Ginny y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea_

_que vinieran a la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar todos juntos._

_H. xxx"_

-Oigan, alguien explíqueme esto. –comentó Draco pasando la nota a sus amigos, mientras observaba a Luna acercarse a la mesa de los leones.

-Oh, Draco, no hay nada que explicar. Harry quiere hacer algo bueno. ¿No podrías hacer algo sin desconfiar alguna vez? –comentó Hermione.

-Vamos a desayunar con ellos. Después de todo, si te molestan, solo recuérdales que tú les ganaste la copa de Quidditch.-comentó Zabbini recogiendo sus cosas.

Blaise, Hermione, Theo y Draco se dirigieron titubeantes a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentaron junto a Ginny pero alejados de Ron, quien no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

-Bueno, creo que esto sí que es nuevo.-admitió Theo sentándose junto a Ginny. Realmente se moría de las ganas de saludarla con un tierno beso, pero decidió que sería inapropiado hacerlo delante de Harry.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-inquirió Ron, que estaba completamente enrojecido de furia pero intentaba controlarse. -¿Qué demonios sucedió en las ultimas semanas para que sucediese… esto?-dijo, señalando el grupo de gente extraña que se había instalado a su lado.

-Bueno, creo que todo se inició cuando Hermione y yo comenzamos el programa y desde allí todo ha…-comenzó Blaise, pero una voz chillona lo interrumpió a sus espaldas.

-¿¡USTEDES INICIARON EL MALDITO PROGRAMA RADIAL?!

Pansy, seguida por Crabble y Goyle se encontraba de pie, masticando su ira, y fulminando a Blaise con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Oh, demonios.-masculló Harry.

-Por favor Pansy, cálmate…-comenzó Draco, poniéndose de pie, pero de ninguna forma pudo evitar lo que sucedió a continuación.

La Slytherin había alcanzado su varita, y enceguecida por la furia, apuntó a Hermione y lanzó su hechizo. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse ante los ojos de Draco que vio como la Gryffindor caía al suelo, inconsciente, y sus amigos la rodeaban. El comedor entero estaba de pie observando. Nadie lo podía creer.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?

Hola mis pequeños polluelos!

Este cap no tiene tanto humor, es un poco más de drama y un poco más de decisiones concretadas. Probablemente en el capitulo que siga no me enfoque tanto en Draco y Hermione, sino que tengo pensado hacer una especie de mirada al pasado para contar lo que sucede en las otras parejas de la historia. Así que tal vez, deban esperar un poco más para saber que sucedió con Hermione y el hechizo de Pansy (Muajaja)

Quería disculparme por la eternidad que me tomó volver a escribir, este capitulo realmente estaba bastante avanzado pero no lograba concentrarme y poner toda mi atención en escribir. Sepan disculpar, pero la vida universitaria realmente aniquiló mi vida social.

De tooodas formas, al fin he vuelto. Y apenas suba este cap comenzaré el siguiente, para no tardar en actualizar. Sepan disculparme.

Las veré en el próximo capítulo!

-Sofi


	20. El primer beso

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo veinte: El primer beso**

_Este cap es un poco mezcla, pero como prometí, contaré sobre las otras parejas. No tiene fecha ni aclaración, pero estos fueron los primeros besos de las parejas de la historia. Espero que les guste :) _

Aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde del día domingo, cuando todos los estudiantes se dedicaban a estirarse bajo el sol y bañarse en su luz, Ginny Weasley había decidido romper una más de las reglas del colegio. Se había acercado vestida con cómoda ropa muggle de verano a un rincón del lago negro que era conocido por estar extremadamente lejos de la vista del resto del alumnado, y apoyó todas sus cosas allí, en la orilla. Una toalla, su varita, un bolso con algunas chucherías necesarias, y su túnica, por si alguien la descubría. Planeaba pasar la tarde relajándose, lejos del mundo, sin nadie alrededor. Y como planeaba estar sola, se desvistió, y con tan solo un diminuto traje de baño (regalo de Hermione para su cumpleaños) se sentó con al borde del agua, con las piernas sumergidas hasta las rodillas, un sombrero para el sol y un buen libro.

No había pasado más de media hora cuando Ginny oyó pasos detrás suyo. Rápidamente atrapó su varita y atrajo su túnica hacia si, para poder cubrirse ante el extraño que se acercaba.

-¡Buenos días Ginny Weasley! –exlamó Theo, acercándose sonriente hacia donde se encontraba ella. Ginny no podía creer lo que veía: el slytherin no llevaba más que una sunga y una toalla al hombro, además de unos lentes de sol.

Ginny no podía creerlo. Los músculos del Slytherin marcaron aún más cuando se inclinó a dejar sus cosas, y cuando luego corrió hacia el lago y se zambulló de un salto. La pelirroja gritó al ser salpicada, y se levantó rápidamente, intentando secar su libro.

-¿¡Porqué tienes que ser tan bruto?!-exclamó, enojada. Theo observaba desde el agua la espalda desnuda de Ginny. Su cintura, sus piernas, la forma en que su cabello caía cubriendo su espalda al quitarse el sombrero… y por supuesto, no podía dejar de mirar su bendito trasero. Porque después de todo, el amor no le quitaba la hombría, y no podía dejar de admirar ese trozo de carne que la pelirroja mostraba casi completo con ese diminuto traje de baño.

-Lo siento Ginny. ¿Interrumpí tu tarde de soledad? –Inquirió él, flotando en el agua.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Si está más bueno que antes así de mojado!_

La leona se ruborizó rápidamente al verlo tan mojado y tan… expuesto con aquél trozo de tela que no cubría nada.

-Sí, interrumpes. ¿Qué el lago negro no es lo suficientemente grande como para que te vayas a otro lugar?

-La verdad que si, pero prefiero tu dulce compañía. ¿Por qué no nadas conmigo un rato? –sugirió Theo, y acto seguido se sumergió en el agua. Ginny se moría de ganas de entrar, de sumergirse con el, pero sabía que las intenciones del Slytherin no eran las más inocentes.

De todas formas, ella ya no estaba atada a nadie. Se quitó las gafas y se acomodó el bikini mientras el no la veía. Luego caminó delicadamente hasta el agua y se fue sumergiendo lentamente, justo cuando él emergía para verla

-No tengo problema en estar contigo, bajo la única condición de que te comportes como un adulto. -advirtió ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Theo le tomó la mano en señal de amistad, pero luego cambió de opinión, y de un tirón la acercó rápidamente a él. La leona se sorprendió, pues de repente tenía los ojos del morocho a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola intensamente.

-Está bien, seré un adulto.-susurró el, y con una mano en su nuca y la otra en la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con una pasión increíblemente nueva para Ginny. Y ella, completamente embebida de aquella ferocidad de la serpiente, se dejo llevar.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter se encontraba completamente desolado. Había ido en busca de Ginny, sólo para charlar, al lugar favorito de la pelirroja. Pero cuando llegó allí, ella estaba con alguien más, y lo que era peor, estaba completamente desnuda.<p>

Lo único que atinó a hacer el león tras haber visto eso fue huir. Huir y alejarse del mundo. Se escapó de la luz solar que tenía tan feliz al resto del alumnado, y se encerro en la torre de Astronomía, solitario, y entristecido. Lo que él no planeaba era tener visitas allí, en su rincón oscuro.

-Hola Harry.

El ojiverde levantó la vista sobresaltado, y entre las sombras, asomó el rostro de Luna. Por primera vez, Harry la vio con otros ojos. Apreció como la luz de las velas le resaltaban las facciones más delicadas de su rostro, como hacía brillar sus ojos y su cabello dorado y ondulado.

-Hola Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia salió de entre las sombras y se acercó. Harry descubrió que estaba levemente maquillada, y arreglada en un sencillo vestido azul.

-Tenía una cita esta noche con un chico de Ravenclaw. Hace más de dos horas que lo estoy esperando. No creo que venga. –confesó ella, sonriendo tristemente, y sentándose a su lado.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho Luna. –murmuró el ojiverde. En un acto inconsciente, la rodeo con un brazo, y ella recostó suavemente su cabeza sobre el. –Debe ser un niño muy estúpido para plantar a alguien tan bonito. Te ves realmente hermosa.

Harry la observó, y Luna levantó su rostro para mirarlo también. Separados sus labios por tan solo centímetros, y mirándose fijamente, bajo la luz de las velas que iluminaban ese pequeño salón en el que el destino los había unido, así se encontraban ambos. Asustados y a la vez dispuestos a arriesgarse. Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso, alguien iba a ceder, ya que la tensión era demasiada.

Finalmente fue Harry el que no resistió, y rompió la distancia acercando sus labios a los de ella. Y la besó con la furia de alguien que había sido abandonado. Y ella correspondió de la misma forma, sujetando su túnica con fuerza.

Y esa tarde, encerrados en un pequeño recinto del gran castillo, dos corazones abandonados no se sintieron tan solos como antes.

* * *

><p>Cuando la flecha se detuvo señalando a Blaise, y el silencio se instauró en las cocinas, Dean levantó la vista temerosamente. Se observaron el uno al otro, y con sus miradas parecían querer matar la distancia existente de una vez y tan sólo besarse.<p>

No era la primera vez que se miraban así. A Blaise le gustaba mucho el Gryffindor, y se pasaba varias clases observándolo. Dean lo había pescado varias veces, y sus miradas se habían cruzado. Y ambos habían pensado lo mismo, pero nadie nunca decía nada, por lo que volvían a bajar sus miradas decepcionados.

Pero ahora se les presentaba la oportunidad, con la leve desventada de estar siendo observados por todos sus amigos. Pero allí estaba. _'Hola, soy tu oportunidad de besar a ese chico al que vives observando. Aprovechame o arréglatelas solo.'_

Dean tomó la iniciativa, porque leía en los ojos del slytherin que él no lo haría. Acercó su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, mientras sentía como Hermione y Theo se alejaban para ceder espacio. Todos esperaban ansiosos. Blaise sentía sus manos sudar.

Lleno de un coraje que nunca supo de dónde vino, Blaise tomó aire y salvó la distancia que existía entre sus labios, estampándose contra Dean, y besándolo como nunca antes había besado a alguien.

Dean se acercó aún más, y se aferró al cuello del Slytherin, intentando unir sus cuerpos de alguna forma. Lo mismo hizo Blaise, tirando de la túnica del Gryffindor, mientras que un leve gemido flotaba del interior de su garganta, siendo audible solo para Dean.

Harry carraspeó, incómodo. Blaise fue devuelto a la realidad de un golpe, como si lo hubieran arrojado de un séptimo piso. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, Dean se había apartado horrorizado, y no quería levantar la vista del suelo.

Mientras el resto siguió jugando, Dean se levantó para retirarse alegando que tenía sueño. Dos segundos luego de que cruzara la puerta, Blaise lo siguió.

-¡Dean! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres Zabini? –contestó malhumorado el gryffindor, volteándose a enfrentarlo.

-No quiero problemas entre nosotros, por lo que quería hablar de lo que sucedió allí.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso! Es más, ruega por que nadie cuente nada sobre ese beso asqueroso, o mañana seremos el hazmerreir de la escuela.

-¿Be…beso asqueroso? –Blaise estaba aturdido por la hostilidad del castaño, que lo miraba con ojos llenos de desprecio.

-¿Te parece que puedo disfrutar del hecho de compartir saliva con otro hombre? ¡Y con un Slytherin, ni más ni menos!

-Pero parecías disfrutarlo…

-Sólo te besé para evitar el castigo del juego. Y además, tu no me soltabas. Sino, me hubiera alejado antes. –sentenció él. Blaise lo observó cruzarse de brazos frente a él, y algo creció en su interior. Algo que le decía que aquello no estaba bien, que aquel muchacho no tenía derecho a tratarlo así. Que estaba mintiendo, que no quería aceptar la realidad.

-Entonces, si no has disfrutado el beso, disfrutarás este.-dijo Blaise, y se abalanzó sobre el Gryffindor, empujándolo contra una pared y besándolo violentamente.

Hubo un leve forcejeo, y cuando Blaise estaba por rendirse y soltarlo, se dio cuenta que Dean no forcejeaba por soltarse. Sólo quería arrancarle su túnica.

Casi arrancándose la ropa, se adentraron en el primer aula que encontraron, besándose y luchando entre sí, entregándose por completo al momento.

* * *

><p>Draco no podía parar de pensar. Asustado, preocupado, desesperado ya, se paseaba rápidamente frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Mcgonagall había transportado a Hermione allí dentro antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, y luego no dejó a nadie ingresar. Draco había traspasado la puerta, alegando que ella era su novia, que tenía derecho a verla, pero la profesora no le creyó bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es más, lo consideraban posible culpable del hechizo.<p>

Un recuerdo nublo su mente de repente. A pesar que había pasado más de una hora esperando afuera de la sala de enfermería, recordando todo lo vivido con aquella castaña que ahora lo tenía tan preocupado, hubo un recuerdo que no había aparecido hasta ahora. Su primer beso.

Lo recordaba en detalle. La fuerza con la que lo impactó ese momento lo obligó a sentarse. Sabía que aquel beso no había sido el más romántico, el más dulce o el más significativo. Pero había sido el primero.

_-¿Qué es lo que vas a decir Weasley? ¿Qué nunca estuve con una mujer? –inquirió Draco, haciendo voltear a Ron, sorprendido. -¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?_

_-Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. –contestó el pelirrojo._

_-Entonces, trágate tus palabras.-contestó el rubio…_

Draco lo recordaba todo. Como había discutido con Ron por el secreto de Mr. X, y cómo se había arrojado sobre la leona.

_Soltó su mochila, su vaso de café y arrinconó a Hermione contra la pared del pasillo, mientras ella se retorcía para evitarlo. Pero cuando Draco la miró fijo, se paralizó. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones. Y con ambas manos firmemente aferradas a la pared, el rubio depositó sus labios con fiereza sobre los de la leona. Sabía que estaba en riesgo, que en cualquier momento alguien lo hechizaría, por lo que se aseguró de besarla rápidamente. Pero a su vez, sintió la suave mano de Hermione subir por su espalda, en una lenta caricia, y su otra mano agarrándose a sus cabellos, poseída por la fuerza del beso._

_-¡Tú! ¡Hijo de puta! –gritó Ron, rompiendo el momento, y obligando a Malfoy a separarse de Herms._

Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordarlo. Y ahora estaba allí, con el corazón en una mano, velando por la salud de aquella muchacha que en tan corto tiempo, se había vuelto tan crucial en su vida. Levantó la vista y observó al resto de sus compañeros que también esperaban por ella.

¿Qué hacía él allí? Alguien que siempre había torturado a Herms, inmiscuyéndose en su intimidad, entre sus verdaderos amigos, que velaban también por ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! ¿Podría decirnos de una vez como está Herms? –exclamó Harry antes que todos.

-Ella está bien. Desconocemos el tipo de hechizo que la señorita Parkinson aplicó en ella, pero hemos podido despertarla. Pueden pasar a verla, pero tranquilos, no deben asustarla.

Encabezados por Harry, ingresaron a la enfermermería Draco, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Theo y Blaise. La vieron recostada en una cama, con los ojos apenas abiertos, observando el techo atentamente.

-¿Herms?-susurró Ginny, acercándose. La leona sonrió débilmente. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien. Sólo muy cansada. –contestó ella. Draco sintió como su corazón volvia a latir, al verla allí, viva, despierta y hablando. Se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Que bueno es verte bien, Granger.-suspiró, tomando su mano y sonriéndole. Hermione lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? –inquirió, y luego observó a Harry. -¿¡Harry, que hace este Slytherin aquí?!

-Herms… Tú estás saliendo con él… ¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-¿¡Yo?! ¿¡Salir con el rubio idiota de Malfoy?! ¿Acaso están todos jugándome una broma?

Draco sentía que le faltaba el aire. No podía creerlo. ¡Hermione no lo recordaba! Todos observaban la situación asustados. No sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Aw, miren lo asustado que está. ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti, tonto! –exclamó ella de repente, sonriéndole, y tirando de su mano para que se siente con ella en la cama.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Hermione! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –gritó Draco, abalanzándose sobre la castaña y rodeándola en un gran abrazo. –Eres una idiota Hermione Granger. Dios, te amo tanto…

-¿Qué has dicho?

* * *

><p>¡Buenos Días!<p>

Sí, ya se, me tardé más de una semana. Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí, con mi capítulo, y además, les adelanté lo que había sucedido con Hermione.

Espero que lo disfruten! Espero su reviews!

Sofi :)


	21. Cena de Navidad

Alguien está develando los secretos de los estudiantes más importantes de Hogwarts mediante la nueva radio del colegio. Y cuando este misterioso personaje se ensañe con Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, la guerra comenzará.

**Mr. X**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo 21: Cena de Navidad**

-¿Qué has dicho?

Draco estaba paralizado. Al igual que Hermione. Al igual que todos los presentes en la enfermería del colegio. Vaya a saber Merlín porqué al rubio se le habían escapado esas palabras, pero ahora no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-Em… Bueno, Hermione, nos alegramos mucho que estés bien y completamente lúcida. Pero me he acordado que todos tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer así que ahora nos vamos a ir… para allá… Que tengan una feliz charla.-anunció Theo, rompiendo el silencio, y obligó a todos a abandonar la enfermería de inmediato.

Draco los observó irse sin decir palabra. Hermione sin embargo, seguía observando al Slytherin, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Malfoy… ¿Realmente querías decir eso? Porque… porque no sé si estoy lista para este gran paso… es decir, estamos saliendo hace muy, muy poco y creo que…

El rubio volvió su vista hacia ella. Seguía despeinada y un poco pálida, aunque sus ojos brillaban por el resplandor del sol que entraba por la ventana. Pudo observar sus pequeñas y contadas pecas, y sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente mientras hablaba. Sonrió, y la interrumpió.

-Sh, sh, Herms, escúchame. Sólo se me escapó. Yo tampoco estoy listo. Sólo hagamos de cuenta que nunca dije esas palabras y sigamos adelante, ¿De acuerdo?

La leona dudó por algunos segundos. Las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas… De todas formas, decidió que no podía analizar la carga emocional que significaba ponerse a pensar en aquellas palabras, por lo que volvió a recostarse en su cama. Draco se tumbo a su lado y ella depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Pansy luego del hechizo? –inquirió ella.

-Bueno, no recuerdo mucho, yo estaba contigo. Pero Ginny intentó matarla y Snape la ha castigado por los próximos dos meses. Lo que significa que se tendrá que quedar en Hogwarts esta navidad, limpiando su oficina o cosas así.

-¿Qué hay de ti, hurón malhumorado? ¿Te quedarás en Hogwarts o te marcharás el viernes?

-No lo sé. No quiero volver a mi casa… creo que me quedaré aquí. Theo y Blaise tampoco se marcharán así que me quedaré con ellos. ¿Y tú? –Internamente, Draco cruzó los dedos.

-También me quedaré. Harry no tiene donde volver y los weasley han decidido permanecer en Hogwarts ya que sus padres viajarán a visitar a Charlie. ¿Qué dices, Hurón? ¿Podré besarte bajo el muérdago? –preguntó ella, sonriente, levantando la vista hacia el ojigris.

-Claro que puedes. O podrías besarme ya…

* * *

><p>Mr. X llevaba ya una semana y media sin transmisión. Muchos de los estudiantes habían abandonado sus radios o las utilizaban para oír alguna emisora mágica de las afueras del colegio, y eran muy pocos los que encendían el transmisor a la hora de siempre, esperando por el regreso del programa.<p>

Sin embargo, el 24 de diciembre, lo último en lo que pensaba Hermione era en el condenado programa de radio. Y al mismo tiempo, en lo único en lo que pensaba Blaise era en volver a la carga.

-Vamos Herms, hagamos una última emisión. Pasemos nuestro poder a nuevos estudiantes. ¡Hagamos audiciones! –El slytherin había seguido a Hermione por todo el colegio insistiendo en emitir el programa una vez más. Sin embargo, la leona no se vencía, e intentaba concentrarse en su cabello, en peinarlo de alguna forma.

-Ya te he dicho que no Zabinni. No quiero seguir discutiendo, tengo que ver qué demonios me voy a poner esta noche, y cómo voy a acomodar este endemoniado cabello que tengo.-farfulló ella, intentando quitar el cepillo que se había atorado en sus rulos despeinados.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo maldecir tanto. Te propondré un trato: yo te vestiré y peinaré para la cena de esta noche y a cambio, me ayudarás en una última transmisión antes del fin de año. ¿De acuerdo?-propuso el Slytherin, con un ligero movimiento de varita que liberó el peine de la leona. Ella lo miró con ojos suspicaces.

-De acuerdo. Pero debes mostrarme ahora mismo que es lo que tienes en mente para la cena, y luego, discutiremos la transmisión.

Blaise comenzó a saltar entusiasmado. Le encantaba el nuevo permiso que Dumbledore había anunciado dos días atrás: Nada de túnicas en la cena de Navidad. Vístanse de gala, informó, y luego sonrió abiertamente. Le encantaban las ideas de ese viejo barbudo.

-De acuerdo mi querida y hermosamente encantadora Hermione Jane Granger. Estás ahora en manos del talentoso Blaise Zabbini, quién no permitirá que Draco te quite los ojos de encima esta noche.

El Slytherin se arremangó las mangas de la camisa sonriente, y tomando su varita le pidió a la leona que se levantara, y cerrara los ojos. Con un par de movimientos, se encargó de peinarla con un hermoso peinado recogido, con algunos mechones sueltos, resaltando algunas facciones de su cara. Luego se dedicó a su vestuario. Incluyendo una pequeña sorpresa para Hermione en el lugar de su ropa interior, Blaise se dejó llevar por su imaginación y creó un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, con un escote pronunciado pero no apegado al cuerpo, salpicado por algunos mínimos detalles en plata. Era simple, ya que nadie usaría ropa muy extravagante esa noche, pero era realmente hermoso. La espalda estaba descubierta pero a la vez era cruzada por finas tiras en blanco y plata que se unían unas a otras formando un entramado realmente delicado. Por último, Blaise reutilizó los zapatos blancos que ella había usado la noche del primer baile en Hogwarts, que combinaban perfectamente.

-De acuerdo Herms, puedes abrir los ojos.-dijo finalmente, complacido.

* * *

><p>La decoración del comedor era excelente, como todos los años. Los doce árboles estaban decorados de formas extravagantes y llamativas, al igual que el estrellado cielo que esa noche también contaba con estrellas fugaces que cruzaban todo el tiempo sobre la cabeza de los alumnos. Las largas mesas habían sido reemplazadas con mesas más pequeñas, circulares, sin colores ni identificatorios que correspondan a alguna de las casas, sino que eran a libre elección: te sentabas donde y con quién quisieras. Hermione se dirigió a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban. Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Theo, Neville, Luna y Blaise, todos hablando animadamente. Los chicos de smoking, las chicas con elegantes vestidos y peinados. A pesar del trato que había pactado con Blaise, ambos habían acordado dejar la transmisión para el 25, para incluir cosas que podrían ocurrir esa noche en la cena de Navidad.<p>

Antes que la Gryffindor pudiera llegar a su mesa, alguien la tomó gentilmente por la cadera y se acercó a su oído.

-Realmente te ves hermosa, ¿Lo sabías? –murmuró Draco. –Pero me gustaría verte de frente.

Hermione se giró sonriente y se divirtió admirando el rostro del rubio mientras la observaba. Zabinni sí que había hecho un buen trabajo vistiéndola esa noche.

-Estás… increíble. Y lo increíble es que tu belleza me siga sorprendiendo, de alguna forma no logro acostumbrarme a ti. Un día estas toda despeinada y atrapada en una túnica tres talles más grande, y al otro te veo con estos vestidos… -Draco levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Hermione.-Lo increíble es que me encantas de ambas formas. Despeinada o arreglada. Eres hermosa, Granger.

La leona podía sentir su rostro hervir. Jamás le habían dicho cosas como esa, y nunca en su vida esperaba oírlas de la boca de su peor enemigo. Los caminos de la vida…

El Slytherin estaba sonriendo ahora, sosteniendo las manos de su pareja. Llevaba un traje también, con el logo de su casa en el pecho y una corbata verde brillante. Sabía que el cerebro de Hermione estaba a punto de estallar intentando responderle, así que facilitó las cosas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Nos sentamos?

La noche transucrrió entre risas, comidas extravagantes de parte de los elfos (a los que Dumbledore invitó al momento de las doce a celebrar junto a todo el comedor) y muchos halagos de Draco hacia Hermione.

Al momento de las doce de la noche, las copas se alzaron, los amigos se abrazaron, y el_ ¡Feliz Navidad!_ resonó en todo el comedor. El cielo se iluminó con fuegos artificiales, mientras por debajo, los alumnos festejaban.

Horas más tarde, el grupo de amigos no tenía intenciones de dormir. Cuando la cena terminó, decidieron escabullirse a seguir bebiendo y hablando en una de las habitaciones de la torre Gryffindor. Terminaron en el cuarto de Harry, recostados en la cama o en el suelo, bebiendo champagne.

-Me encanta observar esto.-dijo Theo luego de dar un gran sorbo a la botella. ¿Han notado que están todos sentados de a dos? Draco y Herms, Luna y Harry, Ginny y yo, Blaise y Dean, y bueno, Seamus, Ron y Neville, aunque estos últimos están separados como por cuatro metros, así que no cuentan.

El comentario puso incómodos a más de uno. Sin embargo, era cierto: Draco estaba abrazado a Herms, quien recostó su cabeza en el pecho del slytherin mientras éste la cubria con su saco; Dean tenía a Blaise acostado sobre sus piernas y se entretenía jugando con su cabello; Theo abrazaba a Ginny en la cama de Ron, y Harry se aferraba a Luna sobre su cama. El resto, observaba cómodamente desde el suelo.

-Tendremos que encontrar pareja para éstos tres entonces.-comentó Draco sonriente.

-De hecho, Neville ya tiene pareja. Sólo que no se ha animado a invitarla aquí luego de la cena. –murmuró Ginny, casi dormida sobre Theo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Ups, lo siento. Se me ha escapado, Neville. Pero creo que no deberías ocultarlo más…-Dijo Ginny, más despierta luego del grito comunitario de todos en el cuarto.

-Éxplícate, Neville.-exigió Hermione, enderezándose. El gryffindor se puso incómodo bajo las miradas del grupo.

-Bueno… no es la gran cosa. Llevamos saliendo unas cuantas semanas… y ella es de Hufflepuf. Se llama Irina. Eso es todo.-farfulló.

La conversación se avivó nuevamente, despertando a todos los que comenzaban a sucumbir del sueño.

Casi a las cinco de la mañana, Draco decidió volverse a su cuarto. Hermione lo acompañó hasta las mazmorras, para despedirlo en la puerta. Pero el rubio no dejaría que ella escapara así como así.

-¿Qué te parecería si pasaramos nuestra primer noche juntos… ahora, en mi cuarto? –preguntó, y se apuró a aclarar ante la mirada asustada de Hermione-Sólo quiero dormir, Herms. No tengo energías para nada más. ¿Quieres pasar?

La leona aceptó, sin decir palabras. Cruzaron la sala común hasta su cuarto, donde Draco comenzó a desvestirse para dormir. Hermione seguía observándolo, anonadada ante su físico.

-Oh, lo siento. Puedes pasar al baño, está allí. Aquí tengo una remera por si quieres usarla para dormir.-ofreció el rubio, alcanzándole una remera gris a la leona, que se dirigió al baño.

Dos minutos después, Draco oyó un grito, y entró al baño corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamó, abriendo la puerta. Lo que vio, lo dejó completamente paralizado.

Hermione observaba su reflejo en el gran espejo del baño, completamente horrorizada. Blaise había encantado su vestido. En cuanto se lo quitó, su ropa interior se convirtió en un apretado conjunto rojo y blanco, incluyendo medias de red, porta ligas, tanga y un brasier de encaje. La leona estaba escandalizada. Y Draco… Draco estaba ahogándose en su propia baba.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Draco?! ¡No me veas! –exclamó, intentando cubrirse con el vestido.

-¿Qué… Qué… Qué es eso?

-¡Blaise encantó mi vestido, cambió mi ropa interior por esto! Por Merlín, parezco una maldita prostituta navideña. ¡Qué desastre, por amor a Merlín!

-Hermione, cálmate. Te ves… increíblemente hermosa.

-Déjame volver a mi cuarto, necesito cambiarme esto, por favor –suplicó ella. Draco se abalanzó sin pensarlo, la alzó en brazos, y la llevó hasta la cama.

-No te irás hasta mañana.-susurró, y comenzó a besarla desaforadamente. Hermione, perdida en la lujuria de ver a Draco en ese estado, se dejó llevar entre sus besos.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches!<p>

Feliz navidad atrasada, éste es mi pequeño obsequio. Espero que disfruten el cap, aunque como podrán suponer, la historia se está acabando. Tal vez queden dos o tres capítulos más, pero no más que eso.

De todas formas espero que les guste, y saludos a todas! Que tengan un feliz año nuevo.

Sofi :)


End file.
